Before the Fame
by Syrinx
Summary: Cindy has always wanted fame, but maybe Whitebrook Farm isn't the place to find it. Post-Cindy's Desert Adventure. Cowritten with Mels Image. Sequel to The Truth About the Rain.
1. Chapter 1

Before the Fame  
by Syrinx and Mels Image  
Summary: Cindy has always wanted fame, but maybe Whitebrook Farm isn't the place to find it. When a tragedy occurs that shoves her away from Whitebrook forever, Cindy may have just found her chance to become what Ashleigh Griffen never allowed her to be -- a true top jockey.  
Disclaimer: All rights to the Thoroughbred series belong to Joanna Campbell and Harper Collins.  
A/N: Sequel to The Truth About the Rain, Cindy Series.

Permanently Incomplete (Sorry guys, without Mel writing there can be no more chapters!)

1.

Cindy McLean sat quietly in the cab, staring out at the smudged window intently, watching the countless green acres fly swiftly by. This was home, she carefully reminded herself. It always would be.

At those thoughts, Cindy milled restlessly, turning to her backpack to search for a piece of gum, finding a stick at the bottom of the bag. She undid the foil wrapper and popped the blue slice of gum into her mouth, nervously chewing.

It had been a long time since she had been home to Whitebrook Farm. It was almost exactly eight months with a few phone calls and a slew of letters to remind her of where she came from. She seemed to have forgotten that in Dubai, where she had gone to pursue her lifelong dream, only to see it torn to pieces before her eyes.

So here she was in the cab, tired of trying to make a name for herself in a foreign land and seeking familiar ground. When the yellow car turned off of the highway and onto Skyline Drive, Cindy felt her heartbeat quicken. She closed her eyes hard, listening to it beat frantically inside her chest.

When the car slowed and turned, the slow crunch of gravel under the wheels, Cindy opened her eyes again, watching Whitebrook Farm spread out in front of her. Cindy took a deep breath as the car slowed further, the driver turning back to her for instructions.

"Should I stop here?" He asked, craning his neck back to see Cindy.

"This is fine," Cindy nodded, grasping her backpack and grabbing the handle of the car.

"Alright then," the man nodded, sliding the car into park and climbing out, walking around to the trunk to get Cindy's bags.

Cindy jumped out of the car like a nervous bird, swinging her backpack around her shoulders and pulling out her wallet, taking several bills out and handing them to the man as he set her luggage on the gravel.

"Thank you," he nodded, taking the bills and slamming the trunk shut, making Cindy jump at the metallic clang.

The car pulled away with Cindy still standing in the gravel lot, looking up at the house she had grown up in before grabbing her luggage and hauling it up the wooden steps of the front porch, knocking softly on the door and sucking in a big breath when it swung open.

Before her stood her mother, her eyes wide in shock.

"Cindy?" Beth McLean whispered with an astonished stare on her face.

"Hi, mom," Cindy said, managing a shaky smile as Beth stood almost frozen in place, her hand suddenly shooting up to cover her gaping mouth.

"Oh my God!" Beth cried, jerking out of her stunned pose to grab her daughter and hug her hard before pushing back to get a good look at her.

"My gosh, look how tan you are!" Beth laughed, nearly forgetting that Cindy had seemingly just materialized in front of the cottage door.

"There wasn't much shade in Dubai," Cindy joked, helping Beth lug her bags inside the house, shutting the door after them.

"Sit down, Cin," Beth demanded, pushing Cindy towards a stool at the breakfast bar. "I'll get us something to drink. Iced tea?"

"That would be great," Cindy nodded, lowering her body onto the wooden stool as she watched her mother rush around the kitchen, pulling out two glasses and filling them with ice before pouring in the amber colored liquid.

"There you go," Beth said, sliding one glass in Cindy's direction, sitting down on a stool opposite Cindy.

"Don't you have to be going to work?" Cindy asked, checking her watch. It was still early morning, and Beth, who was an aerobics instructor at the local community center, usually went in early each morning.

"I can go in late," Beth smiled, patting her daughter's hand. "I think I deserve a little time to catch up with my long lost daughter."

Cindy snorted. "I was hardly lost, mom."

"I know," Beth smiled, taking a sip of her tea and setting it down on the tile of the breakfast bar, letting an uncomfortable silence slip in between them. There were obvious questions to ask, and Cindy secretly dreaded giving the answers. Finally, Beth started her interrogation.

"So, why didn't you call, Cin?"

Cindy frowned at the glass of tea, watching it begin to sweat, little droplets of water running down the sides.

"I was in a rush," Cindy admitted, shaking her head. "I just forgot to call, really. I meant to, but I got to each airport barely on time, and when I got into Lexington I just wanted to go home. I'm sorry. I did mean to tell you."

"It's all right, Cindy," Beth smiled. "I'm just surprised you came home so soon. Just last week we were talking about how you thought you might be able to get into the sheik's good graces. Why did you come home?"It was all Cindy could do to not scowl. She had traveled to Dubai, in the United Arab Emirates, to take care of her favorite chestnut stallion, Wonder's Champion, when he had been sold to a rich Thoroughbred operation, thinking her career might be benefitted by association with the rich Sheik Habib al-Rihani. But after a few months in Dubai Cindy had realized her career as a jockey would go nowhere in that country. Comforted by the fact that Champion would have the best of care in Dubai, she left. She told her mother this, leaving out the part that left a sharp pain in her heart. "Champion was safe, mom. And I really missed home. Dubai didn't need me."

Typical of her personality, Beth fussed and fiddled, trying to make Cindy comfortable again. It was only after a half an hour of Beth's constant hovering that Cindy could convince her mom to let her go to the barns.

Stepping out of the cottage and pausing on the steps, Cindy surveyed the view under the rising of a new sun. Whitebrook Farm lay carefully planned out below her, rolling hills dotted with unpainted board fencing and sleek Thoroughbred racehorses. Further up the hill, closer to the cottage and the drive, lay a cluster of three barns and a mechanical hotwalker. But it was to the west of the barns that Cindy focused her attention. There lay a mile-long training oval; two round pens and a small riding arena built next to them. That was where anything that mattered in her life had begun. It was flying around that track on Whitebrook's fabulous horses, March To Glory, Shining, Honor Bright, Storm's Ransom and Wonder's Champion, to name a few, that she had discovered her passion of racing.

All of a sudden, Cindy broke into a run, eager to get to the barns, and to get back to the work she had left behind.

She slowed as she entered the first barn, the stallion barn. There were so many horses to see! "Glory!" she called. But instead of a gray head appearing over the stall door, a strange man emerged from the back office.

"May I help you?" he asked. He had short brown hair that shone in the soft light, and light hazel eyes. He stood about six inches taller than Cindy's 5 foot three frame, and wore tight jeans and cowboy boots. Cindy knew she didn't recognize him at all.

"Who are you?" Cindy was blunt.

"I'm the stallion manager, Justin Verona. Who would you be?" Her question had put him on the defensive, and he took his previously offered hand and pressed it to his hip.

"Cindy McLean," she said with a touch of pride.

"Ian and Beth's daughter?"

"That's right. I just got back from Dubai."

"Well, I guess I can't help you. I assume you can find your way around." He spun on his heel, and marched back to the office.

"Well that was rude!" Cindy muttered. But she called after him, "Where's Glory?"

"Out in his paddock," Justin said, casting a look over his shoulder. "Where he usually is. You're going to have to do a lot of adjusting to do if you plan to stay here. Whitebrook has changed a lot since you've left."

Cindy watched his back in shock. What kind of person would be that blatantly insulting? But instead of replying, she rushed out of the barn towards Glory's old paddock. The gray stallion stood still in the middle of the field, nose flared and ears pricked. He hadn't seen her yet, but when he did, his whole body shook in an excited whinny. Glory went from standing like a statue to mid-flight in seconds, racing up to the fence line to greet his old friend. He whickered deep in his throat as he nuzzled her hands, then her hair, then her pockets. He didn't object when she threw her arms around his neck, breathing in his scent deeply. "Oh Glory," she whispered in a choked voice. "I missed you so much… I promise I'll never leave again."

Glory snorted in response, pushing her hands with his muzzle as Cindy rubbed his velvety skin, running her hands over the stallion's face and neck as if she were identifying the horse on touch alone. The stallion's color had been slowly changing over the years he had stood at stud, his age working down his previously dark gray and silver coat to a polished pewter shaded in gray, his legs and face still dark as before.

"In a few years you are going to be completely white," Cindy chuckled, rubbing the stallion's face, resting her forehead against the stallion's as she closed her eyes serenely. It felt so good to be back.

After several more minutes of catching up with her beautiful gray horse, Cindy left Glory to head up to the main training barn, wondering if she could stumble into her father or Samantha, her older sister, wanting to surprise them.

When Cindy slipped into the training barn, a wide smile spread across her face as she saw Samantha in the aisle, her back turned toward her as she was busy picking out the feet of her mount.

Cindy cleared her throat dramatically, something she could picture one of the Townsends doing when they had come to Whitebrook unannounced to watch one of their investments work. Cindy got her desired effect, watching happily as Samantha sighed and turned around, expecting to see Brad, or possibly Clay Townsend waiting to be looked after. Instead, her eyes bugged open and the hoof pick dropped from her hand.

"Cindy?" Samantha squeaked, her face registering total shock as Cindy laughed, walking further into the barn.

"Uh-huh," Cindy laughed. "In the flesh."

"Oh my God!" Samantha shrieked, rushing forward to give her adopted sister a huge hug, squeezing tightly before letting go and pushing her back so she could see her. "Look at you! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I just decided I'd had enough of Dubai," Cindy chuckled, shrugging, telling her little white lie so many times already it felt like the truth. "Nothing big."

"Right," Samantha snorted. "Flying home unannounced is nothing big. Did you see mom yet? I bet she freaked out."

"Yeah," Cindy smiled, watching Samantha grab the hoof pick off the floor and put it in a box with other grooming equipment. "I saw her a few minutes ago, actually."

"This is so great," Samantha laughed. "I bet you feel a little out of sorts, huh?"

Cindy nodded, looking around her. "You could say that. Who's that new stud manager?"

"Justin?" Samantha nodded. "Ashleigh and Mike hired him back in January, right after you left. He's been great so far."

"Really?" Cindy shrugged. "He seemed a little rude."

"He can get short with people," Samantha agreed. "But he's does his job. No big deal I guess."

"Right," Cindy shrugged again, her interest turning to the filly Samantha was tacking up. "Who is this?"

"You don't recognize her?" Samantha asked with a sly grin.

"No," Cindy said, walking up to the bay filly and running her hand down her face, rubbing her fingers against the star in the middle of the horse's forehead.

"This is Eleta," Samantha chuckled. "Really, Cindy. You must have been gone for too long."

Cindy rose her eyebrows at the filly in surprise, looking at Shining's two-year-old that stood before her, casually flicking her black tail as Samantha tacked her up.

"Really?" Samantha asked, running a critical eye over the filly. "This is Eleta? She's grown up so much. I thought you were sending her to auction."

"Nah," Samantha shook her head. "I wound up keeping her out of pure sentimental reasons. I'd hate to part with one of Shining's. But look at her," Samantha chuckle. "She looks just as good as Joy."

"Joy?" Cindy asked, just before a loud whinny split through the silent barn, making the usually docile Eleta jump and twist in the cross ties, her eyes going wild within seconds as Cindy looked up, watching the dark silhouette of a girl bringing a pitch black colt into the barn, the horse obviously still high strung from his work.

"Hey, Josie," Samantha called, putting a comforting hand on Eleta's neck as Cindy looked on, watching the girl struggle to get the big black colt under control.

"Hey, Sammy," Josie Taylor grunted, gripping onto the lead as she led the imposing horse into the barn, their bodies becoming visible in the dim light. Cindy recognized her cousin easily, as well as the colt.

"Cindy?" Josie asked, stopping the colt suddenly when she saw her. "Is that you?"

"Hey, Jo," Cindy laughed, smiling. "I just got back."

"You're kidding," Josie said, laughing in disbelief, looking over at Samantha, who confirmed it with a bob of her head. Suddenly the black colt snorted and shook his head hard, pulling Josie with him as he took a few steps back, snorting at Cindy as though he didn't remember her.

Cindy, of course, remembered the colt's birth well. He was the first successful foal to be produced out of two Kentucky Derby winners - Ashleigh's Wonder and Dominion - who had been named Wonder's Warrior in the event of his difficult birth. Josie, whose mother, Victoria, had taken over the open breeding manager position after Laurie Pierce had left for California, had arrived at Whitebrook only a month before the colt had been born at the Lexington Horse Clinic, where Wonder had been staying for months before hand because of repeated early contractions.

However, the rocky birth hadn't seemed to stop Warrior from growing. The colt had turned out to be almost as large as his sire, and also had inherited his father's soundness and tenacity for work, not to mention his coat color. The only thing distinguishing Warrior from his great sire was a small white dot on his forehead and a white off hind foot.

Cindy had left Whitebrook just after Warrior had slammed home first in the Breeders' Cup Juvenile, and in the spring the colt had bucked the odds and won the Kentucky Derby and Preakness Stakes. Warrior was already set to collect his second Eclipse Award by going into the Breeders' Cup Classic the odds on favorite with a recent win in the Whitney Handicap just last month.

"How's Warrior?" Cindy asked, watching the big black colt prick his ears at Eleta, giving his half-cousin a nicker of greeting.

Josie laughed, pushing the colt's head away from her bronze hair as he began to nibble at it, confusing the long strands with hay.

"He's doing great," Josie said, leading him further down the aisle, the graceful black prancing just after her before Josie stopped him in the aisle and put him in another set of cross ties, taking off his saddle. "We're heading him to the Jockey Club Gold Cup next month before we get to the Breeders' Cup. You should have seen the way he blew away the field in the Whitney. He even beat that Vertrando colt that everyone has been talking about lately."

"I read about it in the Daily Racing Form," Cindy nodded. "You'll have to show me the tape later. It sounded like an impressive win."

"Sure," Josie nodded, giving Warrior a pat on his thick black neck as she headed back to the tack room. "Anything to show him off."

"He doesn't need the help, Jo," Samantha called at the retreating girl, un clipping Eleta's line and backing her up.

"Are you taking her out to the track?" Cindy asked, watching as Samantha started to lead the filly out of the barn, the morning sun already slanting into the barn and lighting up the filly's light bay coat.

"Uh-huh," Samantha nodded, giving the young filly a pat on the neck. "You should come down with me. Ash and Mike are down there, along with dad. I bet they'll all be speechless when they see you."

"I bet," Cindy smiled, excited and at the same time nervous to see her family again. Ashleigh she was particularly wary about, still feeling horrible and very responsible for the loss of Ashleigh's baby. Had Cindy been in better control of Champion that day, and had she been using a stud chain that was always normal procedure, Ashleigh would have had her second child and Champion would still be at Whitebrook.

Cindy and Samantha walked down to the track, Eleta prancing majestically between them as the dark green leaves of the Maples shaded their bodies from the warming sun.

"The wedding is in two months?" Cindy asked, raising her eyebrows after she listened to Samantha inform her of the new wedding date, the modest diamond ring glittering on her left hand. Tor Nelson, Samantha's boyfriend, had asked her to marry him yet again, after their first engagement had been broken off due to cold feet. This time things seemed to concrete, with a wedding date in October.

"I'll have to get you fitted for your bridesmaid dress," Samantha laughed, giving Cindy a smile over Eleta's back, the filly dancing along, merrily kicking up her heels.

"Since when am I a bridesmaid?" Cindy asked incredulously, chuckling as the training oval came into view.

"Since I wrote you a letter telling you that you had no choice," Samantha shot back, giving Cindy a look out of bright green eyes. "I guess you never got it."

"No," Cindy shook her head, looking forward and letting the quiet flow over them as they walked up to the gap where Mike, Ashleigh, and Ian were standing like sentinels, watching over the horses.

"Hey, guys!" Samantha suddenly called at their backs. "Look who I found!"

At Samantha's voice all three figures turned around, their jaws dropping open at the sight before them. Cindy rose a hand and waved timidly, not used to all the attention.

"Cindy?" Ian was the first to shout, rushing up to her as she stopped at the rail with Samantha and the filly.

"Hi, dad," Cindy laughed as Ian hugged her hard, pushing her back just as rapidly to get a good look at her.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Ian demanded, looking totally shocked. "You didn't even call."

"I would have," Cindy insisted, her brown eyes glittering with unshed tears. "I just never got the chance. I wanted to tell everyone that I was coming home."

"Cindy," Ashleigh broke in, smiling at Ian's side as she waited for her turn to hug the younger girl.

"How are you doing?" Ashleigh asked, smiling quietly at her.

"Very good now that I'm back," Cindy returned. "I was so homesick in Dubai."

"No kidding," Mike chuckled, ruffling Cindy's hair. "We've been missing you around here."

Cindy's cheeks automatically reddened in a blush as she looked down at her feet. She considered it a miracle that anyone would miss her after what her stupid mistake had cost Whitebrook.

"When did you get in?" Ian asked, standing back from his daughter to survey her.

"Just minutes ago," Cindy said. "I caught mom before she left for work."

Ian chuckled, nodding his head. "You just missed Kevin, then. Ash and Beth have started sending Kev and Chris to preschool lately to get them out of our hair."

Cindy grinned, thinking about the two little kids. Kevin was Ian and Beth's young son, and Chris, short for Christina, was Mike and Ashleigh's daughter. The two were nearly the same age, although Kevin was several months younger than Christina, who had been born premature early Christmas day.

"Really?" Cindy laughed. "When do they get home?"

"This afternoon," Ian said, his eyes skipping back to the track as a gray filly lunged past, her finely shaped head held high as she tried to rip the reins out of her experienced rider's hands.

"Hold her, Ann!" Ian bellowed as the gray galloped along the inside rail, the rider gaining control over the bounding filly, the gray arching her thick neck as her delicate legs stretched out before her, breaths coming in excited rasps.

"Just like her dam," Ian shook his head, turning back to Cindy.

"Who's her dam?" Cindy asked, not recognizing the gray filly.

"Heavenly Choir," Ian said without stopping himself.

"What, Cin, you don't remember Glory's Joy?" Samantha asked teasingly, nodding out to the gray filly as she galloped into the first turn again, churning eagerly underneath Ann Pierce, who had become Whitebrook's preferred jockey since Ashleigh had retired the year before.

"That's Joy?" Cindy asked, shocked. She remembered the dark gray filly as a yearling. She had, after all, helped break the young horse then, being the first on Joy's back and teaching her the fundamentals of running on the track. The gray filly before them looked nothing like the yearling Cindy had known.

"Her coat lightened considerably," Ashleigh said, noticing the confused look on Cindy's face. "Much faster than Glory, in any case."

Cindy could only nod, her eyes stuck on the beautiful creature as Ann slowed her to a canter, Joy flinging her head up in protest. The filly was a beautiful shade of silver smudged with smoky gray, her mane and tail were fans of charcoal, and her legs were still dark like they had been the year before. As Ann cantered the filly back around the far turn, Cindy caught another look at Joy's face, marveling at how stunning the filly had turned out.

"How is she coming?" Cindy asked, almost as breathless as Ann was when she pulled the filly up at the gap.

"Wonderful," Mike nodded, motioning for Ann to take the filly off the track. "We're headed her to a maiden this month."

"What do you think, Ann?" Ashleigh asked, holding the filly as the jockey jumped off, not even noticing Cindy in her rush to tell the trainers how Joy had gone.

"Perfect," Ann grinned, rubbing her hand over the filly's silver neck. "A little too eager, maybe. Other than that, she's ready to go."

"I'm in agreement," Ian nodded after doing a quick check of her legs. "Let's get her cooled out. We're going to do a breeze tomorrow."

Ann nodded and turned to lead the filly away, nearly slamming into Cindy, who had inched closer to get a better look at Joy.

"Cindy?" Ann stammered, the other girl shocked speechless as she reached out and grabbed Cindy's arm to keep her from falling.

Cindy clung to Ann's hand and let the older jockey pull her back up, laughing lightly.

"Oh my God!" Ann exclaimed, hugging Cindy hard and pushing back, her dark green eyes wide. "When did you get in? Why are you here? What's going on?"

"Three excellent questions," Samantha laughed, throwing Eleta's reins over the bay filly's head as she prepared to take the other two-year-old out on the track.

"Early this morning, because I wanted to come home, and I'm here to stay," Cindy answered quickly, grinning widely at the older girl, laughing at Ann's recovering look.

"Okay then," Ann chuckled, smiling at Cindy as she pulled off her hard hat, shaking out her long dark brown waves. "It's great to have you back! How much have you seen since you got in?"

"Not much," Cindy admitted. "I went to visit Glory, found Sammy in the training barn, and now I'm here."

"Ah," Ann grinned, looking at Ashleigh. "She hasn't seen the new acquirements."

"New acquirements?" Cindy asked, giving Ashleigh a look as Samantha leapt up on Eleta's back, the young filly tossing her black mane as she headed out to the track, keeping the beautiful creature collected easily.

"The new horses," Ashleigh said, laughing with Ann. "We should get you up to speed."

"Yes, please," Cindy nodded eagerly, walking with Ann as the older girl clucked to the filly, leading her forward.

"I'll come with," Ashleigh said, turning to Mike and Ian. "Will you guys be okay without me?"

Mike scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I don't think the world will shatter without you, hon."

"Okay," Ashleigh waved, sticking her tongue out at her husband before walking up to the training barn with Ann and Cindy.

"She looks so different," Cindy murmured to Ann, eyeing the filly with pride knowing that she had been involved with her early training.

"She's gorgeous," Ann nodded, giving the filly another pat on the neck. "And she knows it."

"And she's seriously progressed while you've been gone," Ashleigh added, walking next to Cindy as they entered the training barn, the filly's dark hooves clattering against the concrete. "She's still fairly on the small side, but size doesn't really matter."

"As we've seen with Wonder," Ann smiled, handing off the gray filly to Len, Whitebrook's head groom.

"How did the little lady go?" Len asked, taking the bright filly from Ann and leading her down the aisle to pull off her tack.

"Excellent," Ashleigh answered. "We're going to give her a breeze tomorrow before her maiden."

Len nodded, noticing Cindy out of the corner of his eye and giving her a smile and a nod. Cindy smiled and nodded back, liking how the old groom didn't make a fuss about her return to Whitebrook. It made Cindy feel like she had never left.

"Where should we start?" Ann asked, dropping her hard had and her chaps inside the tack room as they walked through the main barn.

"I say with the stallions," Ashleigh opted, heading for the barn opening. "We've got a couple new studs."

The three women entered the smaller stud barn quietly, walking up the aisle. Everything looked the same to Cindy, which was a small comfort. Jazzman, Mike's first big racing success, was standing tall in his stall, ripping at his hay net with ferocity. Next to him stood the stunning chestnut Wonder's Pride, Wonder's first foal who had won the Kentucky Derby and the Preakness. There were other familiar names, like Limitless Time and Matchless, who had been excellent racers in their older years.

"We got rid of Terminator," Ashleigh said over her shoulder. "When Ann decided to come back to Whitebrook last November you remember we decided to move In Shadows back up to Whitebrook to stand stud here?"

"Right," Cindy nodded, walking up to the stall that held the big black stallion. It was empty at the moment. In Shadows had raced one year at Whitebrook, beating Glory in the Santa Anita Handicap and going head to head with Townsend Acres' colt, Rough Gold before ultimately winning Horse of the Year and retiring to Ann's mother's farm in California when Ann had decided to move out to California to help her mom get the floundering breeding farm in order. When Ann moved back to Whitebrook to help out after the accident, she had brought In Shadows with her.

"Well, you remember the three-year-old champion from last year?" Ashleigh asked, grinning at Cindy as they stopped in front of a familiar stallion's stall.

"Road to Rome?" Cindy asked, shocked. "How?"

Ashleigh stopped in front of the big bay's stall, putting a hand on the stallion's head, tracing her fingers down the stallion's white stripe. "Out of the money we got from Champion we were able to buy a considerable portion of his shares. His owners, the Maybee's, decided to stand him here."

"Oh my God," Cindy said, shocked as she looked at the burly four-year-old son of Red Roman. "He won the Preakness and the Belmont, right?"

"Along with the Haskell and the Travers," Ann said. "Plus second in the Classic by a head."

Cindy was speechless. The fact that Whitebrook, which was a small farm to start off with, had managed to buy a large portion of stud rights to an Eclipse Award winner was saying something about the farm's future. Perhaps selling Champion had been beneficial after all, Cindy thought to herself, taking a look at the accomplished colt.

"Let's go take a look at Shadow and Mr. Wonderful," Ashleigh said, giving Road to Rome a final pat before leading the way out to the paddocks, where several horses were grazing, their sleek bodies dotting the green fields.

The two stallions were easy to spot. Mr. Wonderful's bright chestnut coat was shimmering like a blanket of gold under the summer sun, and In Shadows glowed a luxurious blue-black against the emerald green of the grass as he grazed.

"They're looking good," Cindy said, standing and watching the stallions mill about in their large, sweeping paddocks. Between the two of them were four Eclipse Awards, both Horse of the Year and older colt awards. Mr. Wonderful had earned his awards as a five-year-old, recovering from his injuries that had plagued him as a three-year-old and winning several big grade one races his last year in racing, culminating his career with a magnificent win in the Breeder's Cup Classic against his half-brother, Wonder's Champion, who had been three and coming off his Triple Crown victory.

The older stallion's victory had crushed Cindy at the time, but looking back at it she knew the beautiful honey chestnut had deserved to win that day.

The three women walked along the gravel road by the paddocks for some time, looking at the new horses Whitebrook had gotten at auctions and the newly weaned foals. Ashleigh was particularly excited about Fleet Goddess' two-year-old, Zenith, a late developing filly by Storm Bird, and the mare's yearling, a Wild Again colt named Wild River.

"There's Fleeting Angel," Ann pointed out, nodding to the imposing dark bay filly, Fleet Goddess' three-year-old by Dominion. Cindy nodded remembering the filly, who had moved to dominate her class of horses after a poor showing as a two-year-old. The dark bay lifted her head and pricked her ears at them as they walked by, snorting casually before heading back to her grazing.

"She's headed to the Distaff in November," Ashleigh said, sighing. "It's a small miracle considering how wild she is on the track. She and Warrior really grew up to be menaces."

"But talented menaces," Ann laughed, pointing out that they had been sired by Dominion, who had practically acted like a wild horse while still winning the biggest races.

"That's true," Ashleigh nodded. "I'm definitely not regretting breeding to Dominion. In fact, we're sending Wonder back to Dominion this coming spring."

"Really?" Cindy asked, remembering when she and Ann had raced each other around the training oval at Edgewood Farm, where Dominion had raced and still stood. Ann had been on the thundering stallion, and Cindy had been on his half-sister, Beautiful Way. It was a moment that would forever be etched in her memory.

"Uh-huh," Ashleigh nodded. "In fact, that little bay in the next paddock is her's. Res Mira, by General Meeting."

"Res Mira?" Cindy asked, not recognizing the language as her eyes fell on the well-made weanling filly. "What does that mean?"

"It's Latin for 'a wonderful thing'," Ann said, smiling as the little bay filly pushed her way through a group of domineering colts, showing off as she sprinted away, the colts tearing after her.

Cindy laughed as Res Mira galloped in front of all the larger colts, her star marked head held high as her black legs folded and unfolded over the grass, dodging around groups of other weanlings as she kept the pack of other young horses behind her.

"The name suits her," Cindy smiled, pushing away from the fence as they continued on their walk, Ashleigh and Ann showing her the site where they would be building the new second training barn. With the amount of horses coming into training soon, Ashleigh had told her, it would be necessary to build more faculties and hire more helpers. Cindy had only arched her eyebrow in response, wondering where Ashleigh's vision of keeping Whitebrook a small family operated business had gone. She supposed all ideas for the future had to change, but with the extra money from Champion's sale, Whitebrook seemed to be growing by leaps and bounds.

"Well, that's it," Ashleigh said, catching Cindy let out a tired yawn before smiling. "You must be exhausted, Cin."

"I really am," Cindy admitted. It was all too much for her. Flying across the world in one day had left Cindy feeling like her head was in a vice, and all the new changes she had to get accustomed to at her home had left her feeling like nothing other than taking a nap.

"I can help you get unpacked," Ann offered, looking up at the row of modest cottages that led up to the main farmhouse.

"That's okay," Cindy said, shaking her head. "I think I'm going to go back up to the cottage and take a rest. If dad is looking for me, just tell him I'm in my room."

"Sure thing," Ashleigh nodded, reaching out and squeezing Cindy's hand, as if she was telling her silently that things were alright.

"Get a good rest," Ann said, pushing Cindy in the direction of the cottages. "You need to catch up on your sleep if you plan on jumping into works tomorrow."

Cindy nodded, barely hearing as she waved to Ashleigh and Ann before heading up to the house, walking in and making a beeline for her bedroom, swinging open the door to find it as it had been before she left.

Cindy let out a thankful sigh and laid down on her bed, not even bothering to pull off her shoes before she closed her eyes and made herself comfortable, thinking of nothing except the silvery vision of Joy galloping across the track before sleep claimed her and all was black.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

When Cindy woke it was dark outside and the digital clock sitting next to the head of the bed read three in the morning. Cindy kept her eyes closed, half expecting to smell the sweet scent of hay and see Champion's dark chestnut head hanging over her, nickering expectantly for breakfast. When she opened her eyes, it was a shock to see her old room in the dark.

Taking a glance at the clock, Cindy groaned, realizing she had been out like a light for hours. Everyone was in bed, and people wouldn't be down at the barns until another two hours. Cindy noticed the covers had been pulled over her and her shoes had been tugged off. Her suitcases were lined up against the wall, unopened and looking orderly. It was most likely Beth's doing, Cindy smiled to herself as she kicked off the covers, feeling too refreshed to fall back asleep.

Instead she wandered around her old room, looking at the familiar faces in framed photographs. There were several of herself and Heather Gilbert, her best friend. Cindy remembered receiving a letter from Heather detailing all her plans of going to college in California. Cindy frowned to herself, knowing she had missed her best friend's high school graduation in May. Then again she had missed everyone's high school graduation.

With her career visibly in sight, Cindy had worked even harder at school, finishing up a year early so she could pursue her dreams of becoming a jockey. It had definitely been something her boyfriend at the time, Max Smith, had looked down upon. He had wanted Cindy to stay in high school another year, and then enroll into the University of Kentucky together, but Cindy had refused. Looking back on Max's reaction to her refusal, Cindy recognized their relationship may very well have ended there. He had always felt like he was second fiddle to her riding, and after Cindy had graduated the time she and Max spent together was often tense and forced. Of course, when Ben had entered the picture things only got rockier.

Cindy groaned, her frown turning into a scowl at the thought of the handsome son of Sheik Habib al-Rihani, who had bought Champion. Ben had seemed like such a nice guy, and she in all her foolishness had fallen in love with him at first sight, breaking up with Max and following Ben to Dubai. She never would have guessed that Ben would stab her in the back, agreeing with his father that Cindy shouldn't ride horses simply because she was a woman.

I understand, Father. A woman's place is not on the track.

Every time Cindy remembered those words she had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep from crying. This time it wasn't working.

"Damn it," Cindy whispered angrily, swiping at her eyes. "He isn't worth crying over. Stop it."

The words had little effect and Cindy found herself ripping open her suitcases, searching for her diary. She went through each compartment, searching for the book Samantha had given her for her seventeenth birthday, knowing it was there somewhere. But when she opened up the last pouch in the last suitcase, not finding the pretty floral print book, she practically broke into tears, sitting back and pressing palms against her eyes, realizing in all her rush to leave Dubai she had left the most important thing.

"Great," Cindy muttered to herself, sniffling and wiping the remains of her tears away. "That's just great. Ben will find it, he'll read it, and he'll discover what a child I was being."

Just the thought of someone reading all her painfully blind drivel about how much she thought she was in love with Ben made her feel like crying again, but Cindy kept her cold reserve up, looking at the scattered remains of her suitcase.

Quietly, she picked out a pair of beaten up jeans and a white tank top before standing up and heading for the bathroom, figuring she might as well start the day early.

Cindy slipped out of the dark cottage quietly, walking out into the warm August night and making sure to softly shut the screen door behind her. The farm was dark and silent, barely visible if it weren't for the small barn lights over the doors.

She set out, not sure what she was going to do with her time, but certain of who she was going to visit. Cindy walked over the gravel road and stopped outside the main training barn, letting herself in without worry of waking anyone up. She carefully closed the sliding door behind her and walked across the concrete aisle, looking in on horses she had met yesterday and familiar faces.

Zenith, Fleet Goddess' two-year-old filly, was dozing on her feet, her bright chestnut coat glimmering underneath the dim barn lights. Next to her was Wonder's Lady, a yearling out of Ashleigh's Wonder and by Deputy Minister. Cindy last remembered the honey chestnut as a weanling, gallivanting around the paddocks like she had seen Res Mira do the other day. The chestnut filly had been growing into herself well, looking like a promising prospect for the farm.

Cindy moved further down the aisle, walking by the beautiful hoary son of Townsend Princess. The gray yearling was still unnamed, and Cindy stopped outside his stall, watching the young colt as he laid in the bedding, his slate silver neck glowing and his dark mane and tail fanned around him. Cindy grinned to herself as she watched the colt sleep, wondering what she would call him. Ashleigh had given her the opportunity to name him yesterday, but Cindy had decided to take her time thinking of a name. It would have to be something majestic, like his sire.

Cindy watched the colt sleep a while longer before moving on to the next gray, Glory's Joy. The silver filly was just waking up, shaking out her dark mane and shoving herself to her feet, unfolding delicate legs to send her towering above Cindy.

"Hey, girl," Cindy murmured, reaching up and running her hand over Joy's silver splattered forehead, smiling. "You remember me, don't you?"

Joy snorted casually at Cindy, ducking her head down to sniff at Cindy's pockets, finding nothing.

"Sorry," Cindy smiled. "But you're breezing today. I'm not allowed to give you any treats."

Joy snorted disdainfully at Cindy and turned her head, looking up the barn aisles, her dark brown eyes surveying everything.

"I can take you for a walk, though," Cindy said, reaching up and grabbing the leather lead rope, connecting it to Joy's halter. "For old time's sake. I don't think I'll be able to ride you for your work."

Joy nickered excitedly when Cindy opened he stall door, leading the filly out and shutting it behind her.

The two walked quietly over the trails, Joy's silvery body making her look like a shade in the dark, like some vision floating through the air. Cindy walked next to the prancing filly, admiring her silently. She had missed so much when she went to Dubai that even the experience she had had in the sunburned desert couldn't make her not regret missing the filly's training. Even Champion, with all his personality and speed, couldn't make her not miss Joy. This filly was Glory's first foal, and in Cindy's heart she would always be hers.

Cindy glanced at her watch and noticed that the farm would be waking up soon, and she should be getting the filly back to the barn. The last thing she wanted was Ashleigh panicking and thinking the filly had somehow gotten out during the night.

Joy shook her black mane and arched her silver neck, following Cindy down the trail and into the rows between the paddocks, her dainty dark hooves clomping earthily on the green grass.

Cindy slid the filly back into her stall just before the barn door rumbled open for the day, Ashleigh standing with a clipboard in one hand as she tried to shrug herself into a white and blue windbreaker.

"Hi, Ashleigh," Cindy greeted, getting a startled jump from the older woman.

"Cindy!" Ashleigh let out a gasp, nearly dropping her clipboard. "My gosh you startled me."

"Sorry," Cindy smiled shyly, still feeling awkward around the famous retired jockey. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, it was nothing," Ashleigh chuckled, walking into the barn. "What are you doing up already?"

"I woke up early and didn't want to go back asleep," Cindy said, patting Joy's nose. "So I decided to come down here and have a talk with Joy."

"Well, you slept for a good long while," Ashleigh nodded, coming up to take a look at Joy. "I bet you're rested."

"Completely," Cindy nodded, taking a step back as Ashleigh slid inside Joy's stall, running one hand over the filly's back and hind legs.

"Is she ready for a breeze?" Cindy asked, watching Ashleigh pat the filly on the shoulder.

"Uh-huh," Ashleigh nodded. "Ian and I have decided on four furlongs for this morning. We're shipping up to Saratoga tomorrow, but I wanted to get a breeze in her before then."

"You're taking her to Saratoga?" Cindy asked, raising an eyebrow. She had just gotten back and already everyone was leaving for the fall races.

Ashleigh nodded, walking out of Joy's stall and fastening the guard behind her, giving Joy a pat as the filly followed her to the aisle. "The Breeders' Cup will be up there, and we've got two runners already. I thought if we got Joy accustomed to the track up there early and got a few good races in her she might have the ability to compete also."

Cindy snorted. "She's definitely got the ability to compete, Ash."

"Oh, I know," Ashleigh nodded. "I just want to take things easy with her. She's smaller than I thought she'd turn out to be."

Cindy nodded, cocking her head at the beautiful filly, who was dangling her silver gray head over the stall guard, pricking her ears at Cindy.

"You can come if you'd like," Ashleigh said, glancing at her clipboard and barely paying attention to Cindy's response. "It's not like we don't have enough room in the van."

"Yes," Cindy nodded, barely having to think twice about it. "I'd love to go."

"Good," Ashleigh said, looking up from her clipboard and heading to the office. "We're leaving six o'clock sharp tomorrow."

"I'll be there," Cindy nodded, turning back to look at the filly with a smile as Ashleigh disappeared in the training office. Joy grunted softly in her stall, pressing up against the guard and placing her muzzle in Cindy's hands.

"I'll be where ever you'll be," Cindy said, dropping a kiss on the filly's nose and scratching her chin before whispering: "I can't wait to see you out on that track. You were meant for it."

The farm woke up quickly when the hot summer sun began to peek above the rolling hills, sending warm rays over the farm and creating long shadows. The track was a bee hive of activity, with horses going through their paces, new exercise riders that Cindy couldn't keep track of were on their backs, guiding them through long gallops to increase stamina. Cindy stood by the rail of the training oval, watching with a characteristic frown of concentration as Fleeting Angel flowed into the turn, galloping full out with Ann in her saddle, pumping on the filly's neck in encouragement.

"She has all sorts of reserves," Ian was saying, watching the bay filly thunder down the track, her dark hooves kicking up a spray of dirt as she beat by the rail, skipping past the ending mark in a flourish.

"That's it," Ian nodded, grinned excitedly. "Fifty-four flat for five furlongs. I'd say she's ready for the Alabama."

Cindy didn't say anything as Ann pulled the resisting filly down to a slow gallop, the filly ripping past the gap with her head thrown up and her mouth gaping, her dark bay body glistening with sweat.

Fleeting Angel was a tremendous thing to watch when she ran. The filly was big and imposing, almost like a female version of her half-brother, Wonder's Warrior. It was not surprising to Cindy that she had managed to climb to the top of her division after a slow start the year before. Angel had been a gangly two-year-old, and still not sure of herself. This year, however, was a completely different story.

"She's ready!" Ann called to the gap as she trotted back with the filly, Angel snorting and picking her feet up with exaggerated motions, pausing to wheel her hindquarters around and half rear, showing the whites of her eyes.

"Whoa, babe," Ann murmured, guiding the filly back to the gap and vaulting off of her back, Angel skittering on her long legs as Ian took the reins, leading her off the track.

Angel let out a distinguished snort and followed Ian onto the gravel that made up the gap, stopping when he handed her lead to Cindy and bent to take a look at her legs, nodding with satisfaction.

"Hard as a rock," Ian announced, patting the filly's shoulder. "Just like a Dominion foal. Cindy, hon, why don't you lead her back up to the barn. Len and Vic have their hands full already."

"Sure," Cindy nodded, gripping the lead rope and clucking to the filly, getting Angel's attention as she led the eager filly up to the training barn, leaving the training oval behind her. The dark bay snorted and arched her neck, prancing next to Cindy, her metal shod hooves clicking against the gravel of the walkway up to the barns.

The filly looked so much like Fleet Goddess, Cindy thought to herself, rubbing her free palm against Angel's dark muzzle, feeling the soft skin before the filly pulled her nose away, bouncing around Cindy with a loud squeal.

"Whoa," Samantha laughed as Cindy entered the training barn, Angel clomping onto the concrete aisle after her, her white-marked dark head held high and regal. "Speak of the devil."

"Huh?" Cindy asked, pushing back a strand of bright blond hair as the dark filly wrenched on her arm, making Cindy pull back and send her an stern glare, which didn't stop Angel's demanding tugs.

Ashleigh's head popped out of Joy's stall as she led the silvery filly out into the aisle, where Samantha was already standing tacking up Eleta. Further down, Josie was working on Zenith, the chestnut filly pawing her hoof against the concrete.

"We're going to work Eleta, Joy, and Zenith together this morning, and we needed three riders. I was wanting to time Eleta myself, so I was just wondering if you wanted to take out Eleta this morning," Samantha said, tightening the girth on Eleta as Cindy put Angel in cross ties, undoing the dark filly's girth.

Ashleigh laughed as she put Joy into crossties, saying, "But then it occurred to me that you'd probably want to take out Joy. So, if you think you're up for it, Joy is yours to ride this morning."

"Seriously?" Cindy asked, stunned as she held Angel's saddle in her hands. She couldn't believe Ashleigh was letting her ride the gorgeous filly. She had expected to return to rather mixed emotions with Ashleigh, since it had been Cindy's mistake that had led to Champion running down the famous jockey.

"Consider it a welcome home present," Ashleigh said. "I had planned for Ann to be Joy's regular rider, but she's in full agreement on this one."

"Well," Cindy stammered. "Okay then, just let me get Angel's tack put away and I'll meet you down at the track."

"Sure," Ashleigh said. "Len should be just outside with Townsend Flag. I'll bet he's almost done with him, so he can take care of Angel."

"Okay," Cindy said again, turning and dashing off to the tack room to put away the filly's tack, fairly dumping it in place and hurrying back to the dark filly as the others made their way out of the barn, Josie giving her a smile as she led the plain chestnut filly past her and out of the barn, Zenith's coat flashing gold.

Angel gave Cindy a snort as she un-clipped the cross ties and led her forward and out of the barn, where Len was just finishing with a bay colt Cindy recognized as Townsend Flag, a two-year-old son of Wonder's Pride. The colt had originally been born at Townsend Acres, to a mare named Townsend Star. However, Brad Townsend had not been pleased with Flag's yearling training and sent the colt to auction, where Ashleigh had found him at Keeneland.

"Hey, Cindy," Len greeted, shutting off the hose. "How's the little Angel?"

Cindy laughed as the dark bay filly grunted and laid back her ears at Townsend Flag, tensing up as Len led the smaller colt past her. Cindy put a hand on Angel's shoulder and led her around to the hose.

"She's on her way to Saratoga," Cindy said, remembering her father mentioning the Alabama Stakes, which was a big filly race at Saratoga.

"So I heard," Len called as he put the colt back in his stall, appearing back besides Angel in record time. "And I heard you should be down at the track riding Joy. Let me take Angel, here. I don't want you to be late."

"Thanks, Len," Cindy grinned, letting the older man take the filly's lead rope as she dashed off, running full speed down to the track, where she could see horses being led on and off the track. On the gap were the three fillies, their varied coats shimmering in the morning light.

Cindy slowed to a jog as she approached the gap, finally stopping next to Ann as the older girl was getting her instructions from Ian.

"Ah, Cindy," Ian said, nodding to her. "Here's what we're going to do. We're taking Joy, Zenith, and Eleta at four furlongs out of the gate. I want the three of them as close as you can make it all the way through. I don't care how fast Joy wants to run, you can't let her run away from them. This is as close to a competitive situation with other horses as I can make it, and these three are fairly evenly matched. You got it?"

Cindy nodded, taking the hard hat Samantha handed to her as Mike led Joy up to her, the delicate silver filly tossing her head and dancing in place. Ann and Josie were already launching up on Eleta and Zenith as Cindy got a leg up into Joy's saddle, the beautiful young filly arching her white and smoky neck as Mike let go of the bridle, letting Cindy move the filly out onto the track.

Riding Joy was heaven to Cindy. The filly started out into a trot, her dark legs lifting and falling, her breath coming in delicate snorts as she pulled up next to Zenith and Eleta, looking ethereal next to the earthy colors of the other fillies.

"How do you like it?" Ann asked as she slid Eleta into a light jog, the bay filly tossing her star-marked head.

"It feels wonderful," Cindy said simply, rising in the saddle as she urged Joy into a soft canter, feeling the filly change gears smoothly and pick up the pace, her dark mane rising lightly from her neck, slapping against Cindy's hands. In the back of her mind Cindy couldn't help comparing riding at Whitebrook to sneaking onto a horse in Dubai. It felt so wonderful to feel like she belonged on a horse again. In Dubai, it had practically been forbidden for Cindy to think outside of taking care of Champion. No wonder she had gone stir crazy in that small quarantine stable.

"I'll bet," Josie laughed, patting the solid chestnut underneath her. "I mainly ride Warrior, but when I get the chance to ride her it feels like a vacation."

Cindy grinned, nodding her agreement. Riding Joy certainly did feel like a vacation, and when the filly launched into a light gallop, it was all Cindy could do to stop smiling. She had felt this when she had helped work the filly in yearling training, exactly a year ago, but this was something else.

"There's the gate," Ann said, slowing Eleta down, the bay prancing to an energetic walk. Cindy slowed Joy down, the silver filly lowering her head and sliding gears again, crab walking up to the gate as she tossed her beautiful head.

"Hey, Tom," Josie greeted the man leaning against the gate in a short sleeved gray t-shirt, beaten up blue jeans, and boots.

"Hey, Jo," Tom nodded, smiling and pushing a tanned hand through his mousy brown hair. "Took you guys long enough to get here."

"Ever the impatient one," Ann rolled her eyes, grinning down at him. Cindy, on the other hand, frowned deeply, having no clue who this man was.

"You must be Cindy," Tom said, patting Joy's neck before taking her bridle and leading her forward.

"I am," Cindy said with a curt nod.

"I'm Tom Beck," he said, looking up at her with dark brown eyes. "The assistant trainer."

"I didn't know Whitebrook had assistant trainers," Cindy said, confused.

"They do now," Tom laughed. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here. Now, you are going in the one hole."

Cindy nodded and gathered the reins, letting Tom lead Joy into the gate, the filly walking in without a problem. After her, Josie was led in with Zenith, and then Ann on the outside on Eleta.

"Okay," Tom said. "You girls ready?"

"Ready," they said in some stilted unison. Cindy was tense in the saddle, waiting for the gates to slam open with the switch of the lever, feeling the explosive edge Joy had as she stared out at the gate, jumping on instinct as the gate doors suddenly flew open with a loud bang.

Joy flung herself forward, galloping out of the gate with the other two fillies and speeding up on the rail, Zenith and Eleta running up on the outside of her.

Cindy glanced at the two other fillies and remembered her father's words. She wasn't supposed to let Joy have her head. They were supposed to stay as even as possible, and with the tugging on the reins, Cindy knew that was going to be difficult to do.

Joy flew down the track, her light gray body bending against the rail as they turned into the far turn, heading for the homestretch already as Ann and Josie kept their fillies close together, Joy just a head in front.

They were running fast, three sets of legs hitting on the ground hard and keeping up a frenzied staccato beat as they ran abreast, Joy continuing to put her head in front, her breaths coming in quick rasps and snorts as air was forced in and out of her lungs.

Cindy sat tightly on the filly's back, moving as the filly moved, the other two fillies keeping the pace well into the homestretch.

It was a fight for Cindy to keep a hold on the filly's head, refusing to let her all the way out. Finally, Cindy say Ann give Eleta more rein, the bay filly suddenly pushing forward almost as a signal for the other two to give it their all.

Joy and Zenith took off after Eleta, pulling even again as the rail sailed by, the fillies fighting it out to the wire to see who could get there first, heaving and lunging, hooves striking down at the dirt hard.

Cindy urged Joy on the rail, pushing the filly and feeling her shift, blowing forward to shove her head in front as soon as the last marker flew by.

Cindy dropped off of Joy's neck as soon as they were past the marker, beginning to pull her up as Ann and Josie began to slow down, the fillies lowering their heads and dropping to a canter, looping down the track and turning.

"Excellent," Ian called as soon as the three girls were in hearing range. "Forty-four for the half!"

Ann chuckled and patted Eleta's neck. "Welcome to the world of racing, girl."

Cindy smiled and ran her fingers through Joy's dark mane, grinning at the knowledge she had gotten Joy's head past the marker first, and knowing that this was only the beginning.

Later that day, Cindy stood in front of a large mirror in the bridal shop Samantha had decided to employ for her wedding, staring at herself in the expensive yellow bridesmaid dress. Cindy frowned at her image, realizing that yellow didn't do much for her. Then again, it was Samantha's wedding, and she was going to act like the dress was the next best thing to racing.

"What do you think?" Samantha asked, walking in after the tailor was done adjusting. "I know yellow is a little bold, but I wanted something to go with the season."

"I think it's wonderful," Cindy said, running her hands over the soft material, not exactly comfortable with wearing a dress. It was such a seldom thing that Cindy felt foreign to even the idea.

"You're just saying that," Samantha laughed, shaking her head. "Even Ashleigh said something."

"No," Cindy insisted. "Really, I like your whole autumn theme. I think it's great."

"Really?" Samantha asked, sitting down in a chair to watch Cindy twirl around in the dress for effect.

"Uh-huh," Cindy nodded, giving an extra twirl for emphasis, stopping herself before she got dizzy. "What does your dress look like?"

At the question, Samantha's face lit up and she got up, opening a closet next to the door and pulling out a large bag on a hanger. She unzipped the bag and produced the beautiful white dress, smiling.

"It's simple, but I think it's stunning," Samantha said, holding it up for Cindy to see.

Cindy had to agree with her sister. Everything about the dress was simplicity, but wedding dresses could look so gaudy if they were overdone with lace and bows. Samantha's was a simple cut, without sleeves, and a flowing skirt that trailed over the ground. Cindy was sure it would look fantastic on her sister.

"You are going to look so beautiful," Cindy grinned, hugging Samantha. "Everything is going to be great, I'm sure."

"Thanks," Samantha smiled, zipping the bag back up. "I'm so nervous, though. I'm just sure it's going to rain on this perfectly arranged outdoor ceremony."

"Don't worry," Cindy laughed. "It wouldn't dare rain."

"Thanks," Samantha said quietly, putting the dress back in the closet. "That doesn't help my nerves though. You'll understand when you get married."

Cindy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Right," she scoffed lightly. "I'm a train wreck in terms of relationships if you compare me to you."

"Oh, I know you, Cin," Samantha chuckled as she closed the closet and eyed her sister. "One day you're going to fall madly in love with someone."

"Not any time soon," Cindy shook her head, wrinkling her nose.

"Okay," Samantha laughed. "Let's just focus on getting you out of that dress without stabbing you with one of those two hundred pins."

Cindy automatically winced as she felt the metal lining around the hem of her dress with her bare ankles. "Yeah," she agreed. "That sounds like a really good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Cindy leaned back against the truck's seat and sighed, listening to the two horses in the trailer beat out a song with kicks, stamps, neighs and snorts. Neither Joy nor Angel had lived up to their names while in the trailer, and Cindy was developing a headache between listening to them and avoiding the conversation that filled the truck around her. She had tried to go to sleep for a while, but the sandman had eluded her.

"Any Tylenol?" Cindy asked Ann, interrupting a conversation between her and Ashleigh. "My head is pounding."

"Sure, just a sec," Ann replied, digging into her purse and going back to her high-speed chatter. Swallowing the pills with her McDonald's three-hour old coke, Cindy closed her eyes. Ian had joined in the discussion of how long to work what horses and when, and as they talked about Joy Cindy actually paid attention.

"Joy needs to be worked with some competition again," Ian was saying. "We know she's fast on her own, but what's going to happen when we put another filly next to her? Yesterday's breeze was good, but we need to let them fight for the lead. I wish we had Eleta here too."

"We could work Angel and Joy together a few days after we get there," Ann suggested. "Cindy could ride Joy again, if you wanted me to work on Angel."

It took Ashleigh a few moments to reply, and in Cindy's mind's eye she could see the older woman cocking her head thoughtfully, as usual hesitant to let Cindy ride. Then she felt her arm being tapped, and she opened her eyes again.

"Would you be okay with that Cindy?" Ashleigh asked first. At Cindy's nod and tight smile, Ashleigh agreed. "Okay, we'll work the two fillies together two days after we get there, okay? Until then, Ann, you can take them out for a few light jogs in the morning; let them see the track and all."

Disappointment filled Cindy when she found Ann would still be Joy's regular rider, but she let it roll off her, instead focusing anger at Ashleigh. I know how to ride, she thought bitterly, thinking back to riding the sheik's horse in Dubai. I just need the chance to prove myself. Silently, though she knew it wouldn't do any good, she willed Ashleigh to change her mind. Why won't anyone give me a chance? Closing her eyes again, she remembered a few words Ashleigh had spoken last year, when Cindy and Honor Bright had won the Gazelle. Cindy would never forget the words. Hesitating over a date with Ben al-Rihani, Cindy had called herself a nobody. "That is not true!" Ashleigh had protested. "You're smart, you're talented, and you're going to be one of the top jockeys on the East Coast within a few years." Listening to them make plans about Ann riding at Saratoga, Cindy wondered where that vote of confidence had gone.

"Joy will have some other works in between her and Angel's races," Ashleigh continued. "Ann, we'll just have you ride her around the track and get her muscles loosened up. After Angel's race we'll plan out a more thorough training schedule."

Obviously Ashleigh's comment back at Whitebrook, "I had planned for Ann to be Joy's regular rider, but she's in full agreement on this one," had only meant for that day's breeze. Oh, don't let Ashleigh get to you, Cindy reprimanded herself. Let it go!

She didn't know how long she had slept, but the next thing Cindy knew Ann was shaking her gently, telling her they needed help unloading the horses. Familiar sights of Saratoga met Cindy's eyes as she rolled her face away from the window, the leather upholstery sticking to her face. She sleepily rubbed her eyes, then crawled out of the truck and around to the trailer, watching Ian lower the ramp.

"Angel will be coming first," Ashleigh stated, "and Ann can grab her. Cindy, you catch Joy when she backs out."

Together, Ian and Ashleigh removed the two fillies from the trailer, handing their lines off to the two awaiting girls. "We've got the two end stalls in row 15," Ian said. "If you two settle the two girls in their stalls Ashleigh and I will start setting up the tack room and office that we'll have. I had an old friend of mine prepare the stalls before we got here, so everything should be cool."

Cindy and Ann both nodded, tugging at the horses' ropes and leading them off toward barn 15. Stable lights burned through the crisp, late summer night air, and bugs hummed a soothing tune next to the shining beacons that lighted the path.

"Are you jealous I'm riding Joy?" Ann asked quietly, watching her feet as they crunched over the Saratoga ground.

Cindy was a little taken aback. "A little," she replied truthfully. "I think that I have talent, and no one is letting me have a chance. It seems like Ashleigh doesn't trust me anymore." They kept walking in silence, but then Cindy added, "After what happened with Champion though, I'm not surprised."

Ann nodded thoughtfully. "I don't think Ashleigh thinks of the accident with Champion as your fault," she said, "but things have changed so much since you've been there. I'm not sure it's that she doesn't trust you, it's just… there was always this way of doing things. She's having trouble fitting you back in." True as Ann's words were, they still stung. "I just hope that it doesn't affect our relationship; having you not ride." They had almost reached the barn, and Ann stopped in the doorway. She looked straight at Cindy's eyes before continuing. "I think you're a good rider, and I hope you think the same of me. But I value friendships more than riding skills. Promise you aren't mad?"

Looking at Ann's frank but pleading eyes, Cindy smiled. "How could I not say yes?" she answered. She reached over and gave the girl a one-armed hug, before Joy skittered at the end of her lead line and shoved Cindy with her nose. Let's go, the filly seemed to be saying. I smell food! Angel wasn't patient either, and gave a sharp whinny next to Ann's ear.

Cindy laughed at the fillies, patting Joy's neck and leading her into the stall with a little 3X5 card that read "Glory's Joy". Once free of her halter, Joy neighed throatily, took a sip from her water, and then found her hay net. Cindy buckled the blue halter and hung it on the peg outside the stall door, then leaned on the divider and looked in at Joy. She had had such hopes for that filly, and had watched the first hours of her life, dreaming of the achievements she could claim, working to be as great a champion as her sire had been. Now all Cindy's dreams were those of someone else, lost to her when she had gone to Dubai. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she chanted to herself. The trip to the UAE was one she would regret for the rest of her life.

"Beauty, isn't she?" Ann asked, leaning against the stall door next to Cindy, unaware of her companion's private thoughts. "We're excited about her potential." Ironic, Cindy thought, that instead of the 'we' including her like it used to, the 'we' now included Ashleigh, Mike, Ian and Ann.

"I'm sure she'll make Glory proud," Cindy agreed. "Very, very proud."

"Admiring my girl?" Ashleigh asked, walking in with two saddles, two bridles, and various other equipment, interrupting the conversation. Cindy couldn't help but wonder if Ashleigh had said 'my girl' intentionally, but decided to ignore it and help Ashleigh carry the tack. She never answered Ashleigh's question.

The next morning was busy; Cindy cleaned stalls, groomed Joy and was an all-around help in the stabling area. She took a little time out to watch Joy's work, holding Angel's reins while she waited for Ann to finish up. Joy looked so beautiful, prancing around the track like she knew she was all that, holding her tail high and floating over the track with her easy strides. When Ann asked the filly to canter, Joy shook her head and tried to pull the reins from the girl's hands, attempting to break into a gallop. Ann stood in her stirrups, pulling back on the bit, letting the filly know she was in charge. Cindy took in a large breath, marveling at Joy's ease on the track. The breeze a few days back seemed all like a dream, yet real enough for Cindy to know it wasn't.

"We're ready for Angel," Ashleigh called, motioning to Cindy as Ann rode off the track with Joy.

"Beautiful," Ian said. "I'm pretty confident about her maiden. We'll get the gallop in tomorrow, and then just work her lightly over the track again the day before her race." He patted Joy's neck and took her reins while Ann dismounted. "Good ride, too," he added.

"Thanks," Ann said with a nod, glancing sideways at Cindy to judge the girl's reaction. Cindy said nothing, but traded Ian Angel's reins for Joy's, then lead the prancing grey filly back to the barn.

"Let's get you cooled out and washed, then you can go play in your stall for a while," Cindy suggested conversationally. All the response Joy gave was a light nicker and a nibble to the end of her lead rope. Cindy smiled, laying a hand on the filly's neck lovingly. "Come on, Joy."

Cindy walked her out longer than necessary, enjoying spending time with the horse and keeping the filly out of stall confinement for as long as possible. Joy seemed to be enjoying herself, nibbling on little bits of grass and then raising her head to watch other equines and their handlers pass. One chestnut in particular caught Joy's eye, and Cindy looked up from where she had been studying a Daily Racing Form, soon to switch over to a program for the day of Joy's race. The other filly pranced by, agitating Joy even more. Cindy stood up and soothed Joy, and the chestnut's handler turned around.

"Sorry," he apologized, holding on to his charge's lead shank. "Didn't mean to frighten your filly."

"No worries," Cindy responded with a smile. "She'll get over it. Beautiful horse, by the way. Is she entered in a race up here?" It was a stupid question to ask, she supposed, but both fillies seemed fine with each other at the moment, and Cindy was hungry for a little conversation.

"In a maiden special weight on the tenth," he said, letting his filly dip her nose to the grass. "Yours?"

"Is that the third race?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Joy is entered in that too. Our horses will be running against each other." She looked at the young stable hand now with an air of belligerence. "What's your horse's name?"

"Creating Bliss. What's hers?" He jerked his chin towards Joy, picking up on Cindy's changed tones and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Glory's Joy," Cindy said proudly, as if this unknown man should recognize the name. He didn't.

"Never heard of her."

"She's a filly by March To Glory, out of Heavenly Choir."

"Now March To Glory I've heard of. Is Whitebrook racing this filly?"

Cindy nodded. "It'll be her first time out." Joy suddenly flung up her head, staring intently at a passing dark bay colt and letting out a shrill whinny next to Cindy's ear. The grey began to dance on her lead line and tugged at Cindy's arm, upsetting the chestnut filly next to her, Creating Bliss.

"I'd better get her back," the stable boy said, picking up slack in his line. "I'll see you around."

"See you," Cindy agreed, stroking Joy's face. She took a quick glance at where she had the program bent back to Joy's field, and searched for Creating Bliss. She was owned by a fairly well known English stable, rumored to have sent some of their best two-year-olds out to the US to train up to the Derby. Cindy shook her head at all of it, deciding the people from out of the country should keep their nose in their own business.

After a while of studying the program she decided she should probably get Joy back to the stables too, and brush her down a little. Then she would see if Ashleigh needed any help. There was no better way to get back into the stride of things than to volunteer your time, Cindy thought. It may take a while, but she was determined to make Ashleigh see that she should ride. Joy needed her. But more importantly, Cindy needed Joy. There was a new need for confidence in Cindy's own skills that she hadn't realized she wanted. Ever since the Sheik had practically announced that he didn't like Cindy's ideas of riding, she had needed to know that she really was good; that Champion had won with, instead of in spite, of her.

Walking back to the stable with Joy was no easy task; the social filly seemed to want to stop and talk to every passing butterfly, not to mention her horsey friends. The moment Cindy had pulled the inquisitive grey nose away from one colt it had found another, and when Cindy finally got Joy back to the stable block she refused to sit still and be brushed.

"Joy!" Cindy exclaimed in exasperation, when she got tired of Joy's incessant back and forth motions in the crossties. "Just stand still!"

"Trouble?" Ann asked, poking her head out of Angel's stall.

"No," Cindy said tiredly. "Just a little annoyed. I should be used to it, but something is really wearing on my nerves."

"Pre-race jitters," Ann announced, letting herself out of the stall. "I'll bet you anything that's what's wrong." She set a currycomb down in the grooming box and grabbed a dandy brush, putting a hand on Cindy's shoulder.

"I do not," Cindy protested, ducking from Ann's hand and going back to Joy. "I don't get things like pre-race jitters." She worked the brush into Joy's coat without looking at Ann.

Putting her hand on the latch to Angel's door, Ann laughed. "How long has it been since you've had a horse you cared about racing?" she asked.

Cindy had to think. "Well… Since before I went to Dubai, I suppose." She stopped the steady strokes of the brush, still not looking up. She didn't mention Wyndrake.

"See?" Ann said. "Things have changed a lot, Cindy. And maybe you have too."

It was hard for Cindy to believe she had changed at all the next morning as she warmed up Joy on the still mist-shrouded dirt of Saratoga, feeling the early morning breeze cut like knives through her jacket. Ann was beside her, wordlessly cantering Angel around towards the gap. The bay filly fussed and threw her head, pounding angrily at the ground with her feet. Cindy stole a glance at the other jockey, wondering what she could be thinking. Another horse passed by on their inside, galloping at a fast clip in the opposite direction. It took Cindy only a moment to recognize Creating Bliss, and instead of her groom from the previous day on her back, he was replaced by a young gallop girl with long red hair. How odd, Cindy thought, then realized it wasn't. Almost every single racehorse had a different groom and rider, and for the most part the same was true with Joy. Cindy's mount on the light grey filly was only temporary. Enjoy it while you can, Cindy told herself firmly, pushing away her jealous thoughts and concentrating on her filly.

"Cindy!" Ann called, still wrestling with Angel's reins

"What?" Seeing the other girl slow ahead of her, Cindy stood in her stirrups and eased back on Joy's mouth. Both fillies dropped to walks, and Ann circled back to Cindy and Joy.

"Just wanted to stop by and do a last minute check with Ashleigh," Ann explained. "Make sure everything looked ok."

"Sure," Cindy said, pointing Joy's nose to the spot where Ian and Ashleigh were standing by the rail.

"You both looked good," Ashleigh nodded, her eyes doing a quick sweep of both horses. "We're on for the breeze. Start at the quarter pole, you can take it from there. Cindy, really let Joy get the feel of competition. Let her all out, but make sure she's not too used up for the race. Can you balance that?" Cindy nodded. "Good," Ashleigh continued. "We've got eight more days after that to prepare Angel for the Alabama, so I'm not as worried about her. Just do what you need. I trust you both."

Cindy and Ann trotted out to the quarter pole, Ashleigh's words ringing a beat in Cindy's head. I trust you both. I trust you both. Cindy spent one moment smiling, the next scowling. If Ashleigh trusted her, why did Ann still have the ride on Joy? Was that all Cindy was to be trusted for, an early morning breeze?

"Hey!" Ann said, stopping Angel abruptly. "Cindy, are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

Startled, Cindy stopped Joy, too. "Um…" she stammered. "To be honest I was a little lost in my thoughts."

Ann frowned a little, but relented. "Ok. Just try to keep your mind on work when we breeze, 'k?" She looked at Cindy with raised eyebrows.

"Definitely," Cindy assured her. "And what were you saying when I was daydreaming?"

"I just wanted to let you take Joy to the inside post. Unless you want to start from the outside and practice cutting her across traffic. I'm going to keep Angel a little ways back until you get your footing, then I'll give you a run for your money."

"Sounds like a deal," Cindy agreed, all of Ashleigh's words light-years from her mind. All that she could think about now was the gallop ahead that she had to face; the test of her power to show Ashleigh that she deserved this filly; that she deserved to ride the best.

"Ready?" Ann called, leaning forward as they neared the quarter pole. Cindy took her place on the inside and nodded.

"Ready." As they flashed past the marker, Cindy and Ann both leaned over their horses' necks, asking for run. Both fillies eagerly gave back, and Ann checked Angel slightly, letting Cindy in front. Cindy took the space and allowed Joy her reins if she wanted them, but the filly was hesitant to grab at the bit. After a few more strides, once Ann had inched up Angel, Joy suddenly took up Cindy's slack in the reins, instantly stretching her neck forward and refusing to give the other filly the lead. Cindy grinned, glancing under her arm at Ann and then ahead to the wire. They didn't have far to go, and Ann was letting Angel gain with each stride. Time to show them what we're worth, Cindy thought, giving Joy her thoughts through telecommunication. Whether it was actually a link between their brain or Cindy's body language, Joy drove forward again, Cindy's arms pumping on her neck, and swept triumphantly under the wire two lengths ahead of Angel and Ann.

"Amazing!" Ann said, pulling even with Cindy as they slowed. "I thought we had you guys, but you took off in that last stretch. You guys looked great!"

Cindy glowed at the praise, raising her body away from Joy and patting her filly's neck. "Attagirl, Joy," she said. "That's the way."

Ian was saying something about a fantastic time as they rode up, but it was Ashleigh's smile that sent Cindy over the edge.

"Way to make us proud, Cin," she said. And that was it. Cindy just smiled, hugging Joy, and knowing that no matter how long she'd been gone, Whitebrook was still where she belonged.

Two days later Cindy sat nervously in the grandstand at Saratoga, chewing one of her fingernails. Below her, the field for Joy's race was warming up along the track, and Joy moved smoothly next to her bay lead pony, every once in a while leaning over to try and take a chunk from the quarter horse's neck. Unfazed, the pony trotted on, both tails floating in the cool wind.

"She looks good," Ashleigh reported, walking up into the owner's box. Ian was right behind her. "We're as ready as we can be."

Cindy managed a shaky smile, then turned back to the track as Ian and Ashleigh took their seats. Maybe Ann had been right when she diagnosed Cindy with pre-race jitters. It was almost like a quote to Cindy's skills and trust if the filly performed well today.

The field was crammed with other good-looking horses, including Creating Bliss. Cindy hadn't told anyone about her encounter with the other filly, and didn't see any need to now. Whoever won, won, but Cindy harbored secret feelings that Joy would come away on top.

Out on the dirt, Ann raised up in her stirrups as they galloped a little bit, and then sat calmly as they waited to load into post position 5 in the gate. Sherry Delight balked, refusing to load in the 2 hole, and Joy grew agitated waiting for the other horse. By the time it was her turn, Joy was tossing her head, swinging her hindquarters at the handlers, and being an all around pain.

"Joy," Cindy whispered. "Just calm down. You can do it." The starters finally wrapped their hands around Joy's rear and pushed her in, slamming the doors shut behind her. The wait wasn't over for the poor filly, as the large field consisted of 12 other two-year-old fillies, 7 of which had yet to load.

"Let's go," she could hear the starters yelling, calling back and forth to each other over the loud stamps of horses, the snorts of pent-up breaths and the desperate calls of exasperated equines. When the field was finally in the gate, there was a split second of silence broken only by the starter's bell, and then all twelve maidens swept out onto the track.

Cindy leaned forward in her seat, craning her neck to try and find Joy. Ann's blue and white silks showed up in sixth, and Ashleigh mumbled something about a bad break from the gate. The younger girl frowned and was silent, watching Ann move up into fourth position, just behind the leaders.

"No!" Ian said, watching Ann sit cool in fourth. "She's going to get rank… Oh, Ann, move up!" When she finally had had enough of Ann's hold on the bit, Joy solved the dilemma herself, snatching away the reins and sprinting to the lead. Once in front, Joy was happy to settle to an easier pace, but a furlong from the wire Creating Bliss rose up for the challenge.

"I hope Ann sees that filly!" Cindy called, wringing her hands around her program. "Oh God, Joy… don't let her catch you!" Eyeing the other horse to her right, Ann brought her whip down against Joy's flank, urging the grey forward. Joy responded with another surge of speed, passing under the wire a clear winner by a length and a half.

"Yes!" Cindy cheered, watching Ann slow the filly and turn towards the winner's circle, standing in her stirrups. Cindy then turned and hugged her father and Ashleigh in turn, smiles hanging from everyone's faces.

"I knew she could do it!" Ashleigh was saying, shooing Ian out of the box. "Let's go greet our girl!" They hurried out of the stands and down to the winner's circle, where an exhausted pair was turning around and around, keeping Joy to a level walk and cooling her down.

"Good job, Ann," Ian said, patting Joy's neck. "Cindy, hon, why don't you grab Joy's reins for the picture?"

Cindy grinned her acknowledgments, taking the smooth reins in her hand and holding Joy still. The winner's photo was snapped, and then it was another bustle of activity; hosing Joy down, walking her out, and getting Ann weighed in. An hour after the win, it was still busy around Whitebrook's stabling, and Cindy needed to sit down for a breather. A brush still in her hand, she took a seat on a bale of hay, watching Joy watch her from the crossties.

"You know you're beautiful," Cindy said with a smile. "Brushed or not brushed."

"Hey Cin," Ann said, walking in from the jockey's room. She had had to remain in the lounge until the end of the races, and was now long since showered and clean. "Good race." Cindy scooted over so that Ann could sit down next to her.

"That's what I should be telling you," she said.

"It was nothing," Ann replied. "Just another day on the job." When Cindy remained silent, staring at the brush in her hands, she made a quick apology. "I'm sorry Cindy. I didn't mean it to sound that way. It's just-"

"Oh, no, it's not your fault," Cindy cut in.

"All the same, I should have thought before I spoke… dumb…" She too stared at her hands, until Cindy stood up.

"I'd better get back to grooming," Cindy said, running the brush over Joy's side again.

"Can I help?" Ann offered.

"Sure. She'd love the attention."

"Yeah…" Ann gave a little laugh. "She's a ham, isn't she?"

"Definitely," Cindy agreed, though she really didn't know. She was sort of taken aback at the thought that she had only reentered the Whitebrook scene ten days ago… she didn't really know what went on at all.

"It was like she was born to take pictures," Ann continued, picking up a tail comb. "And Lord knows she's going to have her picture taken a lot more often."

Ann's ramblings were interrupted when Ashleigh and Angel returned from a walk in the fading sunlight. "Hi girls," Ashleigh greeted them. "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty well," they said, watching as Ashleigh released the bay Angel into her stall.

"How was your walk?" Ann asked.

"Good. We stopped and ate some grass… she was glad for the opportunity to get out a little." Ashleigh hung Angel's halter on a peg outside her stall, then sat down on Ann and Cindy's abandoned bale of hay. "How's our winner?"

"Doing good," Cindy replied, patting Joy's flank. "I'm just about done brushing her. Ann, could you make sure her stall has water?"

"Sure thing," Ann replied, unlatching the stall door and checking the water bucket while Cindy took Joy from the crossties. "She's good."

"Good." Cindy led the grey filly to her stall, taking off the halter and firmly latching the door. Still feeling social, Joy stuck her head over the partition, nosing Cindy's pockets.

"What?" Cindy asked, stroking the forelock out of Joy's eyes. "You want some company?" Joy bobbed her head up and down, scratching her forehead against Cindy's fingernails.

As she leaned against the door, petting Joy, Ian walked out of the office, running his fingers through his auburn hair. "How does dinner sound?" he asked, stuffing a hand in his pocket.

"I'm all for it," Ann replied. "And I'm not talking food from the track kitchen."

"Oh, no," Ashleigh shook her head. "Definitely not. But I'm hungry, too."

Ian turned to Cindy. "You hungry?"

She hesitated. Her stomach growled at the mention of food; in fact she was starving. But she looked over at Joy. "Who would stay with the horses?" As if to emphasize her point, Angel gave a shrill whinny and knocked a hoof against the wall.

Ian grinned. "My friend says that any time we need to leave the horses here he can spare a groom to come keep an eye on the two beauties. We have time to catch some dinner, at a real restaurant, and then I'll be here all night to keep watch." He cocked his head. "How's it sound?"

Cindy smiled a little, playing around. "Well…" she said. Then she laughed. "Yeah, what the heck. Let's get some food."

After securing a stable boy named Felipe and fetching the keys to the rental car, they were on their way to a seafood restaurant. Cindy's stomach let out a huge moan, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Cindy!" Ashleigh laughed. "Tell your stomach to wait for three seconds. We're going, we're going!"

Everyone laughed, a tension-releasing, sighing, good laugh. The kind Cindy hadn't experienced in a very, very long time.

Eight days later, on August 18, Cindy watched from the grandstand again as Ann and Angel broke fast from the outside, cutting across the track to take a short, half length lead over a small bay horse named Book Eleven, in the Alabama Stakes. Ashleigh and Ian were silent at Cindy's side, but she could still see the tension in her faces. It was a mile and a quarter race, ten furlongs. Cindy hadn't bothered to ask if Angel had run this distance before, but was pretty sure she hadn't.

A strong wind picked up through the stands, ruffling Cindy's hair around her neck and disturbing the racing paper in her lap. Ashleigh caught it as it began to fly away, and handed it back to Cindy. All the while, her eyes never left the track.

Taking her eyes away for a moment to tuck the form under her thigh, Cindy looked up just in time to catch the tail end of Angel stumbling forward a little, catching a bad place in the ground.

"Careful!" Ian called, though he knew Ann couldn't hear him. Ashleigh's face was white, and all Cindy could do was stare. Four horses swept past before Angel got her feet back, and by then they only had two furlongs to the wire.

"She can't make it," Ashleigh groaned, slumping back against her seat. Book Eleven ended up taking the race by a length, but Ann got Angel back in stride to finish in a fast-closing third place.

"You can't win them all," Ian said, standing up. He shrugged off the loss, but disappointment still creased his features. It was hard for Cindy to see her father so upset, after one of his big hopes had been crossed by fate, but she was proud of the way he was dealing with defeat.

"Hey, it's all right," Cindy said, slinging one arm over each adult next to her. "There's always next time. And she put in a good showing today… just a little streak of bad luck."

Ashleigh and Ian both smiled. "Yeah," Ashleigh agreed. "She certainly is a filly we can be proud of. All the same, bad luck could have avoided us, and we'd have been happier. Oh well."

Ann's feelings were the same, and she rode a sweating Angel up to them and jumped off. "Couldn't have been prevented," she said, undoing her saddle to weigh in. She slung her tack over one arm and stroked Angel's face with the other. "You did your best, girl," she said. Then she looked back to the rest of the group. "She deserves a carrot or two," Ann suggested. "She put her whole heart into that run."

"She'll get the best," Ian promised. "See you after the races are done." Leading Angel off, Cindy didn't bother to mention to her father that the Alabama Stakes had been the last race of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

When the next morning dawned, the sun was clouded over with dark rain clouds, dimming the summer light and casting a thick mist over the track, making works a little more hazardous than usual. The grandstand of the great track could barely be seen through the rain as it drizzled down, making everything damp and miserable.

Cindy pushed back an unruly strand of blond hair as she zipped up her blue and white Whitebrook windbreaker, pulling the hood over her head as she gripped Angel's lead rope tightly, leading the filly out of the covered barn and into the sea of gravel and muddy puddles.

Angel snorted and tossed her glowing dark bay head, the white stripe running down her face looking a little less brilliant in the dark day. The rest of the mare was covered in a blue sheet, protecting her from the elements, and her white-marked feet were wrapped up in blue bandages, looking darker than usual in the rain.

"Whoa," Cindy murmured, putting a hand on the filly's strong neck as they walked out into the open air, feeling Angel pull her head down, testing Cindy's strength. Cindy only frowned and pulled back, getting the filly into line for their walk.

It was policy at Whitebrook to walk horses off the track for at least three days after a race. In fact, it was policy everywhere as Cindy caught a glimpse of Book Eleven, the winner of the Alabama, being led around the corner, the bay mare's black tail swishing after her.

It was a quiet day on the backside of Saratoga, and Cindy walked Angel along, the soft rain collecting in the creases of her windbreaker and running down the sleeves, getting her hands damp. Angel grunted at the rain and shook her mane, prancing along after Cindy as though she didn't realize she was supposed to be tired.

When Cindy got back to the barn, Joy was already being led out of the barn, the silvery filly tossing her head energetically.

"Hey, Cin," Ann greeted, pausing as Ian ran his hands down the filly's front legs, lifting each up quickly to pull them out before her work.

"Hey, Ann," Cindy nodded, taking Angel's sheet off and sliding her back into her stall before walking up to the gray filly, noticing silently that again Ann would be exercising Joy. Cindy shook the jealousy out of her thoughts before she could go further with it. It had been decided before Cindy had returned to Whitebrook that Ann would be the filly's regular rider, and Cindy couldn't interfere with that. Then again, Cindy growled to herself, you deserve the chance. You're every bit as good as Ann.

"What's the plan for today?" Cindy asked, pulling the hood off her head and putting her hands on her hips, watching her father slap the gray filly's neck fondly and nod to Ann.

"A mile work," Ian answered, watching Ann lead the filly out into the mist and drizzle. "Ashleigh and I did some talking last night and we're thinking of heading her to the Spinaway Stakes at the end of the month."

"No allowance race?" Cindy asked, walking with her father out to the track, pulling her hood back up as the rain started to come down a little harder. It was common to run a horse a couple of times before jumping into stakes competition, and especially before running in a race as prestigious as the Spinaway.

"We reviewed the tape of her race last night, and it looks like the best thing to do," Ian said. "She won her maiden fairly easily against fillies with intimidating blood lines. Besides, we're pointing her to the Breeders' Cup, and we might as well let everyone know it now."

Cindy nodded, stopping at the gap as she watched her father give Ann a leg up into the saddle, secretly desiring to be the one riding the filly. Perhaps she could convince Ashleigh she could ride the filly in the Spinaway, Cindy thought to herself, barely allowing herself the hope. Ashleigh was so high on Ann that it would take a miracle to get a replacement just so Cindy could have the pleasure of riding the filly. Cindy allowed herself a deep scowl as she watched Ann nod at her father's instructions and head onto the track with the filly, Joy trotting airily by, her dark mane and tail the only visible parts of her body as she disappeared into the fog.

With the filly vanishing into the clouds like a ghost, all Cindy could do was listen to the multitudes of hooves hitting the damp dirt of the track and the heavy breaths of horses whipping by.

"Hey, guys," Ashleigh surprised them as she walked up to the gap, frowning.

"Hi, Ash," Ian nodded. "What's the news?"

"I was just inside talking to Mike," Ashleigh said, giving Cindy a faint smile. "It looks like Zenith may be delayed this year."

"What happened?" Cindy asked, barely paying attention as she tried to listen for Joy coming into the turn. She would have to be close soon.

"She tripped in her work yesterday morning," Ashleigh frowned, biting her lower lip. "She stumbled, went down, and broke her left fore."

"What?" Ian asked, shocked. "What happened?"

"She's at the Lexington Equine Clinic right now," Ashleigh sighed, shaking her head. "She came out of surgery late afternoon yesterday, and it looks like she'll be fine. Her leg will heal, but there's no idea yet if she'll be able to go back into training."

"Oh," Cindy frowned, feeling shocked and a little distant from the tragedy. She didn't know Zenith very well. Her attention before she had left for Dubai had been completely on Champion and Joy. The other horses tended to get lost on the sidelines in Cindy's mind. She knew that Ashleigh had been excited about Zenith's prospects, but now it looked like the filly might never make it to the track.

"We'll take it one step at a time," Ian said comfortingly as Ashleigh let out a shaky breath, putting his arm around her shoulders and squeezing gently. "She'll be fine."

"I know," Ashleigh nodded, wiping away a stray tear. "I hope she has a chance to show her stuff. I knew she was going to be something special, and now…"

"Shush," Ian said soothingly, hugging Ashleigh again, shaking his head. "She'll be fine. Zenith is a calm filly, and she'll pull through this."

Cindy watched, again feeling left out of the loop and in the sidelines. She felt horrible for Ashleigh, watching her fight tears, but there was nothing she could do so she took awkwardly by, barely noticing when Ann rode up on Joy, the silver-gray filly snorting and shaking her head energetically from her work, prancing with built up energy.

"What happened?" Ann asked, shocked when she pulled up Joy and jumped down, leading the filly off the track without batting an eye to see after Ashleigh.

"Zenith broke her leg yesterday," Ian explained, rubbing Ashleigh's back.

"Oh my God," Ann gasped, forgetting that Joy was milling by her side as she digested the news. "She'll be okay, though. They must have done surgery."

"It was a simple condylar fracture," Ashleigh nodded, sniffling and wiping away the rest of the tears. "They put two screws in, but no one knows what will happen next."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Ann nodded, looking over at Cindy with big green eyes. "Cin, do you mind cooling out Joy? She went great, but she's a little hyper."

"Sure," Cindy nodded, taking the filly's reins and leading her away; feeling empty as Joy pranced with healthy vigor over the gravel, bobbing her head up and down. She didn't take a look behind her as she led Joy up to the barn, where she pulled off the tack and moved off to give her a quick rinse with the hose.

Joy stood under the spray of cool water and grunted happily, stamping her delicate dark feet in the puddles at her feet. The sun was steadily burning away the drizzle and the mist, leaving behind the remains of a growingly humid day in New York. Cindy, however, could only think of Zenith's accident, knowing how Ashleigh felt. It was a horrible moment to realize that a horse's career might be over. She had experienced the feeling when Glory had been injured in the Santa Anita Handicap, but to see a promising young horse injured before they even had a chance…

Cindy shook her head, clearing the thoughts from her mind.

"I would hate to see that happen to you, girl," Cindy murmured to the frisky filly as Joy attempted to eat the stream of water, working her dark lips over the hose.

"Cindy!"

Joy snorted when Ann jogged up to them, her helmet in her hand and loose dark brown hair waving around her head.

"Yeah?" Cindy asked, shutting off the hose. Joy shook herself thoroughly, getting both girls wet, before bobbing her head and letting out a playful whinny.

"Ugh," Ann laughed, drying off her face with the sleeve of her long sleeved t-shirt. "Joy!"

Cindy grinned and patted the filly's shoulder, untying her and leading the filly back up to the barn.

"She is too mischievous for her own good," Ann laughed, walking with Cindy up to the filly's stall, stationed next to Angel, who was dozing on her feet, finally looking tired from her hectic race the day before.

"Just like her mother," Cindy nodded, remembering Heavenly Choir being quite a show. The mare had once devised a way out of her stall, and had been found grazing up by Ashleigh and Mike's farmhouse, giving everyone quite a scare.

Cindy scraped off Joy while Ann pulled off her chaps, finally telling her what the plans were for the rest of the day.

"Ian and Ash were thinking of heading down to the city for the rest of the day," Ann announced, running a hand through her damp hair. "Ian thought we should all get Zenith off our minds. Ashleigh really needs it."

"That sounds like a good idea," Cindy nodded, finishing up with the filly and giving her a pat on the neck. "When are we headed out?"

"As soon as we can," Ann said, giving Angel a pat on the nose when the older filly woke up and stuck her head over the stall door for some attention.

"Well," Cindy nodded, letting herself out of Joy's stall and putting away the lead line and scraper in the tack box between the two stalls, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Great," Ann said, hooking arms with her and heading for the barn door. "Let's get out of here."

New York was a crazy city. It had glitz and glamour and so much neon that Cindy was left pining for the simple life of Kentucky. At the same time, it excited her and thrilled her in a way farm life never could. It was fast paced and new and thriving, and Cindy loved it.

She had been there before, of course, when Champion had raced in the Belmont Stakes, capturing the Triple Crown. The city had become even more alive that night, after Champion had won. It was the first win since Dominion took it years earlier, and the city had celebrated.

As she walked through Times Square, the hot summer breeze blowing over the concrete and scattering stray papers and carrying the noises of the taxi horns and the siren screams, Cindy could only grin.

"You really like this city, huh?" Ann asked, walking along next to Cindy as they walked down the sidewalk, taking in the sights and the sounds.

"It's one of my favorite places in the world," Cindy grinned, looking up at the giant television in the middle of Times Square as they headed for the subway station. Ashleigh had suggested they head out for Belmont Park and take a look at a few of the well-known horses in training there.

They entered the subway, ignoring the mess and the smell, and crowded into the nearest car, Cindy grabbing onto a pole with Ann as Ashleigh and Ian found two seats nearby. Ann and Cindy rocked in sync to the screaming motion of the subway, crowded together by the endless amount of people jammed into the car.

"I don't think I could ever get used to this," Ann chuckled, shaking her head as she looked around her.

"I don't think I could either," Cindy smiled, gripping onto the metal pole harder as the subway shifted, turning slightly. They were headed to the south and the east, where Belmont Park was located in Elmont, New York. By the time they got there, Cindy's legs felt shaky as they filed off the subway, emerging in the bright and sunny light at 179th Street, where Ian was already chasing down a cab.

When one stopped, Ashleigh, Ann, and Cindy piled into the back, while Ian jumped in the front, telling the driver to head out to Belmont Park. It didn't take long to get to the massive track, and when Cindy finally saw it looming up in the windshield, her heart started beating faster, remembering Champion's glorious run down the long stretch.

"Belmont is closed this month, isn't it?" Cindy asked, looking over at Ashleigh, who was sitting to her right. Ashleigh nodded wordlessly, watching the track appear.

"We're running Angel in the Gazelle here next month," Ann said, also seeming hypnotized as they pulled up at the back entrance. Cindy nodded, remembering when she had run with Honor Bright in the Gazelle last year. They had come in second to Bay Rumba, and after that Honor had been retired due to breaking her leg in a work out, similar to how Zenith had broken down just the day before. Cindy had been devastated, but the filly had pulled through well and was scheduled to meet with Woodman in February.

Cindy slowly got out of the cab as she looked out at the backside of the track, remembering racing Honor, feeling how wonderful it had felt then to ride a talented filly, even if they had come in second. Cindy glanced over at Ashleigh, wondering why on earth the older woman hadn't considered giving her a shot yet. Certainly she deserved one, and she knew Joy would work well with her. She could feel that Joy was meant for her, and that they would do well together.

Again, Cindy sighed to herself, insisting that she let it go. Ann was the filly's rider, and she would live with that.

"There's William Lewis' barn," Ashleigh said, pointing out the stable to Cindy and Ann, who recognized it instantly. The trainer was in serious competition for top trainer of Belmont with Lucas Simm, and once races started again everyone was anticipating the rivalry to get into high gear coming into the Breeders' Cup.

Lewis had Vertrando, an Argentinean-bred colt with beautiful bloodlines who had recently come in second to Wonder's Warrior in the Whitney. Simm had Spyro, a Seattle Slew colt who was four years old and had captured four grade one events in a row. The two were primed to head into each other with a crash, and in the middle of it all, the younger Warrior would be ready to take them all on.

Cindy followed Ashleigh and Ann into Lewis' main barn and found Vertrando nibbling at his hay net, the big gray colt eyeing his visitors with some curiosity.

"Hey big boy," Ashleigh crooned to him, getting the colt's attention. Vertrando flicked his ears at Ashleigh, but continued to rip at his hay net.

Ashleigh laughed and pushed away from the stall, looking over at the row of barns through the square windows across the aisle.

"Vertrando and Spyro are both going to be running in the Jockey Club Gold Cup in October," Ashleigh said. "Spyro is one of Lucas Simm's colts. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we popped over and had a look."

"I'm sure he's not even there, Ash," Ian said, nodding to the row of barns that belonged to Simm as they walked out of Lewis' barn and through the gravel aisles. "He's probably up at Saratoga getting that Capote filly of his in order for the Spinaway."

"Ambience?" Ashleigh asked, frowning slightly. "I had no idea she was running."

"Who's Ambience?" Cindy asked, getting an amused look from Ashleigh.

"She won an allowance race up at Saratoga three weeks ago," Ann said, explaining. "She shattered the race record and won it by ten lengths. She'll be something to watch out for."

"No kidding," Cindy rose an eyebrow, following the group into Lucas Simm's main barn and finding Spyro quickly, the light bay colt snorting and making a fuss in his stall.

"This guy won the Santa Anita Handicap, the Oaklawn Handicap, the Pimlico Special, and what else?" Ashleigh asked, looking over at Ian with a questioning frown.

"The Hollywood Gold Cup," Ian answered, running a hand down the bay colt's head as he came to the stall door, the colt snorting and eyeing them all with an air of tension. Cindy looked in the stall at him, running her eyes over his body quickly. Physically, Spyro was a better looking Thoroughbred than Vertrando, and with a dainty white star on his forehead he looked classier, as though he were ready to take on whoever came at him.

"Simm is also carrying a heavy arsenal of juveniles," Ian said, pointing down the row. "That's Counting Crosses, his main two-year-old. We'll be seeing him at the Breeders' Cup for sure."

Cindy turned to the dark bay, raising an eyebrow. They were all first class horses, and were all probably owned by rich and famous people. Cindy knew Whitebrook had always been well off, and with the money from Champion's sale they were financially wealthy, but the presence of many other Thoroughbred owners make Whitebrook pale in comparison.

"I guess Simm is pretty well-known," Cindy said, rubbing Counting Crosses' nose.

"He just came out of being an assistant trainer for D. Wayne Lukas," Ashleigh said, citing the multiple Kentucky Derby winning trainer. "And he's only ten years older than you, Cin."

"You mean he's twenty-eight?" Cindy asked with shock. "That's amazing."

"You're telling me," Ian laughed. "I wish I had the luck that guy has. At twenty-eight I was still an assistant for a nobody trainer at Gulfstream."

Cindy laughed and poked her dad. "But look at you now. You're training world class Thoroughbreds."

Ian chuckled and shook his head. "Yes I am," he nodded, giving Ashleigh a wayside glance. "And I think I know who to thank for it."

Ashleigh only shook her head and pulled Ann with them out of the barn, laughing. "I hardly think so, Ian. Really, lets go get some food. I'm starving!"

The weeks flew past. Angel was bouncing back from her rough Alabama Stakes trip, and Joy was preparing for a breeze, working wonderfully under Ann and making Cindy think further that she shouldn't even think of asking to ride Joy.

The day of the filly's breeze, Joy was on her toes, her beautiful hoary coat shining under the lone beams of light as the sun began to appear on the horizon, lighting Saratoga in orange and red, making everything look like a dream. Joy was prancing up the track, Ann rising and falling on her back, her arms holding Joy easily as the filly shifted into a canter, lowering her head as she cut over the track.

Cindy caught the chestnut glimpse of Creating Bliss on the outside of the track, preparing to work as well. The chestnut would also be breezing, preparing for a trip better than their last. Cindy had noticed that Creating Bliss had gotten pinched back during the early goings, and in such a short race that could mean disaster. The chestnut had rallied at the end, however, moving into second and finding another gear to chase after Joy. At that point the race had been over, Joy the easy winner. This time out, Cindy reminded herself, things would be much harder.

Ann got Joy into stride and was moving out on the rail, urging her into a breeze as they whipped by the marker, Ian and Ashleigh both hitting their stopwatches. Cindy sucked in a breath as Ann had the filly moving fast on the inside rail, roaring through the far turn and blurring along the rail, Ann getting lost in the filly's wild black mane.

Cindy grinned as Joy flew into the stretch, her body hurtling along the rail, legs stretching and folding, carrying her easily to the finish line.

"That's it, girl," Cindy said under her breath, wishing she could be on the filly, feeling how perfectly she was moving. Joy was ravenously eating up ground, skipping over the track like she had wings, just like her father had done years earlier.

"Come on, baby," Cindy grinned, watching Joy whip by the last marker, Ann standing up in the stirrups as the filly looped past, her gray head lowered and breath billowing out of her nostrils.

"Yes!" Ian cried. "A perfect work. Forty-four for the half."

Cindy nodded, breaking it down. The filly had started slower at the beginning of the breeze, working faster and faster toward the end to where Ann had to fight the filly to slow down. Joy was shaking her head eagerly, bouncing up the track as Ann slowed her by the gap, jumping off of the filly and patting her on the neck.

"Wonderful," she reported, stroking the filly's nose. "She's very ready for the Spinaway."

Ian nodded, checking on the filly's legs, coming back with a positive report. "I'm all go. What do you say, Ash?"

Ashleigh nodded her head, giving the filly a pat on the shoulder as Ann led her off the track. "Let's get her entered then. She looks like she couldn't be happier."

At the end of the month, Joy was prancing in the paddock at Saratoga, the late afternoon sun gliding over her white and gray body as one of the grooms walked her around the enclosure. Ann stood next to Ashleigh, watching the fillies prance around the paddock, tossing their well-groomed heads and nickering excitedly. People were lining the fence, some even sitting in lawn chairs in the grass, watching the horses go by, little kids staring as though obsessed with the beauty of the creatures before them.

"There's Ambience," Ann said, pointing the brilliant chestnut out to Cindy. The small filly was dancing on her lead rope, tossing her golden mane and throwing her star-marked head up in the air, snorting as she pranced by. The Simm trained filly looked beautiful and, despite her size, menacing. She looked like she was ready to blow away the fields.

There were several other fillies in the race, the most accomplished being Nyctalopia, who had won an allowance several weeks ago by seven lengths, easily beating her competitors. The dark bay filly was huge and obviously ill tempered. Already she had lashed out at her groom, nearly striking him in the side with a slashing hoof.

There were four other fillies in the race. Echo, a light bay, was a Pioneering filly, and was running for only her second time, like Joy. Free Gold was a gray daughter of Free House, and was coming from California to take on the Eastern tracks leading into the Breeders' Cup. Rounding out the field was a brown filly named Sea Nymph, by Storm Cat, whose pedigree was seeping with royalty, and Lucent, who was a half-sister to both Ashleigh's Wonder and Shining, since she was of the last crop of Townsend Pride.

All the fillies were exceptional to be racing in a grade one event, but only a few would move on to the Breeders' Cup. Cindy turned to look at Joy, who was easily the most beautiful off them all, knowing that the filly was definitely going to get to the Breeders' Cup.

"We know how she likes to run now," Cindy heard Ashleigh say to Ian and Ann. "We're going to take her right out front. Lucent will be fighting you for the lead, Ann, but don't push it. If Lucent takes off, let her go. Creating Bliss will try to stalk back, and watch out for Ambience and Nyctalopia. They'll be coming from behind late. Ambience swept past an entire field in a fast pace. Watch out for her if Lucent takes the lead."

Ann nodded to all of what Ashleigh said, and pulled on her hard hat, stepping back as Joy was led up to her, the gray filly snorting and prancing in place, ready to get the show on the road.

"Are you all set?" Cindy asked Ann, looking up at the rider after Ian gave her a leg up into the saddle.

Ann looked down and nodded, giving Cindy a fleeting smile. "Don't worry. This one is in the bag."

Cindy smiled, nodding as the groom led the filly away, watching as Ann was led down the line of other fillies and out to the track.

"Okay," Ashleigh said, rubbing her hands together. "Let's get up to the grandstand and watch this sucker."

Cindy followed her father and Ashleigh up into the grandstand, filing down to their box and standing, too nervous to sit down. The fillies were loosening up on the other side of the track, where the gate had been set up. The race was still a short one, and would only include one turn, so the gate had been set up near the gap just behind the backstretch.

Ann had Joy warming up smoothly, the filly cantering and galloping up the track before turning around to trot grandly up to the gate, tossing her white and gray head at the contraption as the first were led in.

Echo and Free Gold moved into line, followed by Creating Bliss and the wild card Lucent. Glory's Joy snorted and threw her head up at the gate, eyeing the metal doors before she was persuaded inside, Ann urging her softly.

"That's it," Cindy murmured, feeling helpless in the stands. If only she were out there, Cindy wondered, watching the rest of the field move into line. She and Joy would be a perfect team.

Ambience walked easily into the gate, followed by a roaring Nyctalopia, who struck out so hard she ran over a gate assistance, surely breaking the poor man's leg. There was a collective gasp in the crowds, followed by a hiss as the filly nearly slammed into the gate, her jockey almost getting smashed against the metal.

"Damn it," Ian shook his head. "That filly is going to kill someone."

After Ian spoke, Nyctalopia calmed down just enough for the remaining gate assistants to push her inside, slamming the doors on her before she had any time to think over her decision. In a heartbeat, Sea Nymph was locked in and the front gates shot open just as Nyctalopia reared up, screaming.

The field lunged forward, leaving Cindy breathless. Nyctalopia poured out onto the backstretch as Ann pushed Joy for speed, Lucent sprinting faster up the rail.

"And Lucent has claimed the early lead! It looks like Glory's Joy will settle for second, Free Gold and Echo are just behind followed by Creating Bliss and Sea Nymph..."

Cindy frowned at the field, drowning out the announcer as Ann tried to settle Joy on the outside of Lucent, her blue and white silks flashing as she crouched over Joy's withers, moving easily with the filly a Joy made her own pace on the outside of Lucent, pulling on the reins but seeming agreeable with her position.

"That's good," Ian nodded. "She'll lay in second. Good."

Cindy glanced up at her father's mumbles before looking back out at the track, watching Lucent pull away by two, her stride never faltering. Joy was still running on the outside, galloping along behind the speed ball.

They started to move into the turn, and still Ann kept quiet on Joy, letting her run her own race, and Joy seemed quite content stalking the pace, only beginning to move out when Sea Nymph started to run up on her flank. At that, the filly exploded.

"Oh dear God," Ashleigh whispered when the filly flew forward, switching leads and whipping into the turn, leaving Sea Nymph in her wake as she began to overcome Lucent, galloping strongly on the inside and darting past her, Ann deftly maneuvering the gray filly past the floundering front runner.

"Go!" Cindy screamed, seeing Glory all over again. Joy was her father's daughter, and she was running away with the race. "That's it, Joy! You've got it!"

Ambience, however, was also in her gear and was speeding up on the outside, Nyctalopia grinding along after her. Both fillies were easily cutting into Joy's lead as they flashed by the eighth mile pole, and Cindy could feel her heart rising in her throat when Ambience began to draw alongside the gray filly as easily as ever.

"Look behind you, Ann! Look!" Cindy shouted, silently thanking the older girl when Ann caught sight of Ambience and reached back to slap the Joy on the hindquarters, then swing the whip up past Joy's left eye, signaling for more speed.

The filly laid on the gas, roaring forward as Ambience began to match paces with her, finding a gear of her own and pushing up with Joy as both fillies left Nyctalopia in their dust, battling it out to the wire.

Ann began to work on the filly, urging with her hands and swinging the crop into action, getting the filly to put a head in front. But Ambience was there, as well as the suddenly closing Creating Bliss, who was rushing on the outside like a crazy thing, her head up and ears pinned to her head as she plunged down the middle of the track.

"Go!" Cindy shouted, jumping up and down as the three fillies flew across the finish line noses apart.

"A photo," Ian nodded, running a hand through his dusky red hair. "God, that was heart stopping."

Cindy nodded, watching Ann rise in the stirrups, turning her head to talk to the jockey of Ambience, who was also slowing the smaller chestnut in the first turn. Creating Bliss flew by, cantering out through the first turn, her head down and nostrils rimmed in red.

Cindy had to close her eyes for a moment and take a series of deep breaths, calming herself after the exhilarating stretch drive of all three horses. When she opened her eyes, Ashleigh let out a shout.

"We got it!" Ashleigh cried, grabbing Cindy's hand and grinning. "She won it by a fraction of a nose!"

Cindy's eyes widened and she swung back to look at Joy's number beaming on top of Ambience's number six. Creating Bliss was only a heartbeat back in third.

"She's definitely one of Glory's," Cindy grinned proudly, watching Ann wave to the crowds as she pointed the muddy Joy to the winner's circle, the gray filly turning to crabwalk across the track, tossing her head as if she knew she had just done something spectacular.

"Definitely," Ashleigh nodded, grabbing Cindy by the wrist and hauling her out of the box. "Come on! We've got a filly to greet!"

Cindy followed Ashleigh and Ian down to the winner's circle, laughing happily as reporters pleaded for Ashleigh and Ian's attention, wanting to get a quote on either of them confirming the filly's status for the Breeders' Cup.

"She's in," Ashleigh nodded, patting Joy's muddy neck after the picture was taken and Ann had vaulted out of the saddle, wiping mud off her cheeks with a smile. "If we can get her to November sound and healthy, you may just see a repeat of March to Glory."

Cindy beamed up at the filly, knowing this was really the start of something grand. But, she reminded herself as she looked out at the toteboard, realizing how close Ambience had come to snatching the victory, it was certainly going to be a challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"Cindy, hurry!" Ann said impatiently, tapping relentlessly on the bathroom door as Cindy applied her make-up. "I have to pee!"

"Hold your horses," Cindy replied, capping her mascara and placing it back in her bag. "I'm almost done." She finished off the job with some lip gloss, and then opened the door for Ann.

"Move!" the girl instructed, pushing her way to the toilet. "No pun intended, but I have to pee like a racehorse!" She closed the door behind her, leaving Cindy laughing and shaking her head as she grabbed her jacket and slipped on her shoes. Moments later she heard a knock on the motel room door. Looking through the peephole, she saw Ashleigh and Ian standing outside the door, waiting.

"Hey," Cindy greeted them, opening the door so they could come in. "You'll have to wait just a moment, Ann's taking a pee."

Still wiping her hands on a towel, Ann emerged from the bathroom. "I'm done," she said, picking up her purse and a light sweater while dumping the towel on her bed. "Let's go."

"OK," Ian said, opening the door again. He held it while everyone filed out, making sure that both Cindy and Ann had a key before letting it click shut quietly behind them. While they were waiting for the elevator, Ashleigh leaned over to Ann and Cindy, opening a program for the September Yearling Sale at Belmont.

"I've circled the horses I'm definitely interested in," she explained, pointing out a few of the red circles around horses' names. "But we'll still browse around and see if there's anything else we like."

"OK," Cindy agreed. There was a tiny 'ding', and then the elevator doors slid open, allowing two well-dressed people to get out, and then let the Whitebrook group in.

"We're stopping for food first, right?" Ann asked, her stomach giving a low rumble.

Ian looked over at Ashleigh for approval. "It's fine with me," he said.

"Sounds good to me too." Ashleigh nodded, tucking her program back in the fashionable straw bag she carried.

They all piled into the rental car and made a quick stop at a drive-thru restaurant, picking up a little breakfast to calm their hunger. Then they began the drive from Saratoga to Belmont, picking the easiest roads and listening to the radio often for traffic reports. "The only thing I'm dreading is the New York City traffic," Ian said, maneuvering the little rental around a car that was driving slowly. "I can't stand New York City traffic."

Cindy laughed a little at her father's expression, remembering when they had driven through New York City a few years back. It had been Cindy's first time in the Big Apple, and all of the buildings and traffic and craziness of it all had completely amazed her. Cindy had a deep love for New York, and couldn't wait to be traveling in the city again. But they were only passing through New York City on their way to Elmont, and all Cindy could do was stare longingly at the buildings as they drove past, wishing she could get out and wander around for a while.

Thankful she had brought a magazine with her, she flipped around to an article about the Belmont yearling sale they were attending. It covered different aspects of the sale; behind the scenes pieces and coverage of some of the New-York-Breds coming from some of the larger surrounding farms. By the time they got to Belmont, Cindy was read-up on all there was to know about the sale.

"Ann," Cindy said gently, shaking the jockey's shoulder to rouse Ann from a deep slumber. "We're here."

Opening her eyes slowly, Ann stretched across the car, nearly slamming a fist into Cindy's nose. "Sorry," she said with a little giggle. Then she groaned, unbuckling her seatbelt. "God, I'm awake." She looked at Cindy. "I don't wanna."

"Sorry," Cindy smiled. "If you want to sleep, we're going to go look at some gorgeous horses without you."

"No, no," she insisted, grabbing her things. "I'm ready." She climbed out of the car, locking her door and walking around to where Ashleigh stood with her program open. "Where to first?"

Running her finger down the list, Ashleigh stopped at a circled name. "Barn 15," she said. "Over there."

"Lead the way," said Ian, following behind Ashleigh as she adjusted her baseball cap.

"Let's get down to some serious business, here," she joked, putting on a mock business-like expression. Everyone laughed.

In the first barn, they looked at a dark silver colt named Marilyn's Treasure, and decided to pass on him because he was slightly toed in. "No chances," Ashleigh said. That's what she answered to most of the prospects they saw, until she stumbled upon a chestnut filly with the hip number 142, named MemyselfandI. "By Rahy," Ashleigh read slowly, glancing at her program. "Out of Wasted Day." She looked back up at the filly, then over at Ian, raising her brows. At her trainer's nod, she turned to the chestnut's handler. "Can you lead her out?" she asked.

Wordlessly, the young groom clipped a lead line onto the filly's halter and led her around the stable area a little.

"Nice movements," Ian commented, studying the filly closely. "She looks really nice to me."

Ashleigh was silent, just watching. She had her arms folded, and her head slightly off to one side. "What do you girls think?" she asked, turning towards Cindy and Ann as the groom put the filly back.

"I think she looks real good," Ann said, nodding.

"Me too," Cindy agreed. "Lots of potential."

Ashleigh walked up to the filly, laying a gentle hand on her neck. "Easy, filly," she crooned, peering down at the horse's legs. The chestnut blew a soft breath out through her nose, tucking her head to her chest as if she were trying to look at her legs too.

"OK," Ashleigh finally said, stepping back. "I think I like her, too." She smiled. On the top of her program she drew "#142" in her bold red marker. "You want to browse a little more," she asked, "or go and find seats?"

"I'm going to see if I can scout out any more good horses," Ian said. "Feel free to either join me or go find yourselves some seats."

"I'll come with," Cindy said, grabbing her father's arm.

"I think I'll go and sit down," Ashleigh said. "Come find me if you see another good horse."

"I'm with Ash," Ann said with a yawn. "I've got to sit down."

"Alright then," Ian said. "We'll meet you guys in a bit. Save us some seats."

"Sure thing," Ashleigh said, handing them her program. They parted ways, and Cindy and Ian left to wander down the next row of horses. Some of them were in really sad shape, and others looked fantastic, but also out of Whitebrook's price range.

"I really hope we get that Rahy filly," Cindy said as they walked down the aisle ways filled with people, horses, and grooms.

"Me too. She has the looks of a great sprinter."

Cindy nodded her head slowly. "That she does." They stopped by the stall of a sad looking black colt, his mane tangled and his coat matted. "It's so sad to see horses like this," she whispered. "You can just imagine what will happen to them in the long run."

Ian nodded. "And to think these are the types of horses I started out with." Though he tried to hide it, Cindy could see the momentary shudder in his features. "I'm lucky that I got the job at Whitebrook."

Cindy paused, holding out a hand to the colt. "I couldn't imagine treating a horse like that," she said, pulling her hand back when the colt shied to the back of his stall.

"Let's keep walking," Ian suggested, looking ahead to a better-looking colt that would lift their spirits. Neither could handle looking at a hard-luck horse for too long. Cindy and Ian both knew the ins and outs of racing too well.

Moving on, they stopped again outside of a stall bearing a filly with the hip number 56. The timid, deep bay turned a wary eye towards them, snorting a bit as Ian opened the program, looking for number 56. "Another Rahy filly," he said, looking up. "They must be really popular here in New York."

"Who's her dam?" Cindy asked, moving up to the door of the stall. The filly, becoming a little bolder, walked up to greet her.

"Downtown Chaos. She was a really nice older mare a while back. And she might have taken the Distaff; I don't remember."

"Name?"

"She doesn't have one… it says here, 'dark bay filly, unnamed, by Rahy out of Downtown Chaos'. But she sure is beautiful."

"I'd say," Cindy remarked. The filly pushed her chest against the stall door, reaching down to sniff Cindy. She ruffled the girl's hair, blowing it off the shoulder of her jacket. Cindy laughed. "You're a cutie." She outlined the filly's stripe with a fingernail before turning to her dad. "Do you think we can convince Ash to bid on her?"

Ian looked thoughtful. "Can you bring her out?" he asked the groom, a young woman in faded jeans and a button-down shirt.

"Sure. Cute thing, isn't she?" The woman picked up a leather lead and clipped it on the bay's halter. "We just got her from the breeder, but we have to sell our farm. The expenses are too much, and we have to file for bankruptcy. It makes me sad to see her go." Unlatching the door and leading the filly out, she stopped in the aisle. "Liz Salvatierra," she introduced herself.

"Ian McLean," Ian said, taking her hand in a firm shake. "And this is my daughter Cindy."

Liz nodded. "I've heard of both of you. I'd love for Maverick to go to a place like Whitebrook Farms."

"Maverick?" Cindy questioned. "The program says she's unnamed."

"She is, officially. We've been thinking of her as Maverick at the farm. We were going to register her as Maverick Decision. The name certainly would fit her."

"I like it," Cindy said.

"Let me walk her around for you," Liz said, tugging on the rope and leading the filly off. Little Maverick followed energetically behind, dancing a little on the end of her line. Suddenly the filly stopped, sweeping her nose low to the ground to sniff at a piece of paper that had fluttered through the shed row. Dismissing it with a girly snort, Maverick picked up her head and continued going through her paces with Liz.

Cindy was giggling as the horse was brought back up to them, and Maverick reached over and scratched her head on Cindy's arm. "Yes, I like you too," she said. She turned to her dad. "Do you think Ashleigh would go for her?"

Ian let a smile spread across his face as he watched the yearling, who was busy tossing her dark forelock up and down, squealing as it fell over her eyes time after time. "I think we might convince her," he said.

"Thank you for showing her to us," Ian said to Liz, patting Maverick's chocolate shoulder. "And trust me, if we get her, we'll name her Maverick Decision." He laughed.

"Good," Liz said, watching her filly with sad eyes. "It was nice to meet you both."

"You too," both McLeans said in chorus. "Thanks again."

Walking towards the large arena set aside for the auction, Cindy was giddy. "I really like her," she said. "I hope Ashleigh agrees to go for this one." Inside the tent, Ann was the first to spot Ian and Cindy, jumping up and waving her arms. Cindy and her father threaded their way to the seats, having just enough time to tell Ashleigh about the other Rahy filly before the bidding started.

"I trust your decision, Ian," Ashleigh said. "And Cindy does tend to have a good eye for horses. But are you both sure? Mike said he would kill me if I came back with more than a couple horses, and I've already had to discard a few others I liked to be able to bid on MemyselfandI."

"I'm positive," Cindy said. "I was very impressed by the other Rahy filly, but Maverick outshines her… in potential and personality. Trust us, Ashleigh. You'll love this horse."

Ian backed Cindy's statement with an emphatic nod and, "She really looks like something, Ash. She can go the distance, I'm sure."

The dark haired woman looked between Cindy and Ian, peering at them over the rim of her sunglasses. She sighed. "Maverick?" she asked. "The program has number 56 listed as an unnamed filly."

Cindy grinned, knowing that Ashleigh was going to give in. "We talked to her trainer, a lady named Liz Salvatierra. Their farm is going bankrupt, and that's why they're selling their stock, but they were planning to register her as Maverick Decision."

"I know Liz," Ashleigh said, running her fingers along a crease in her program. "She used to be a jockey, until she got to big. She was just finishing up with her short career when I began to ride." Ashleigh looked thoughtful for a moment. "I really like Liz, and respected her with horses. I'll do my best to get this filly."

"Thanks Ash!" Cindy said, throwing her arms around the older woman in a hug.

"Now, I'm not saying for certain that we'll be able to get her," Ashleigh warned. "But I'll try."

That was all Cindy needed, and it was hard for her to keep still while she waited for the filly to show up through the auction. When a handler finally led out the dark bay with a hip number 56, she sat bolt upright in her seat. "That's her!" Cindy whispered. "There she is, oh Ash… isn't she beautiful?"

Ashleigh was silent, watching the bidding open at 15,000 dollars. "My limit is 100,000," Ashleigh said tersely. "On everything. I have to spend reasonably."

But it wasn't until a lull in the bidding at 55,000 that Ashleigh finally raised her bidding card.

"I have 55,500," the auctioneer sang. "Am I bid fifty-six? Fifty-six anywhere… and I have fifty-six from the man in the corner, do I hear fifty-six five…fifty-six five to you ma'am." Ashleigh raised her card again. "I have fifty-six five," the man started again. "All done at fifty-six five? Fifty-six five going once, going twice… sold to number 89!"

Cindy stared in awe as the little yearling was led out of the ring, swinging her hindquarters around and nipping at her handler. "We got her," she said. "Ashleigh, thank you so much!"

Ashleigh chuckled. "She looked good to me, too. I'm glad I got her." The bidding continued, but when MemyselfandI came off at well over Ashleigh's limit, the final price being 75,750, the Whitebrook group left with only one, enticing little unnamed filly by Rahy.

"Gallop out two miles," Ashleigh instructed a few days later, watching Ann mount up on Joy. "Let's try to get some stamina built into this girl."

"You got it, boss," Ann saluted, turning Joy towards the hubbub in the middle of the early Saratoga traffic. Fog was still settled in low areas throughout the racetrack, clouding everything in a light mist that made it seem shrouded in mystery. Finished with walking Angel, Cindy had time to lean against the rail of the track with Ashleigh, watching Ann on Joy. Ian was still in the barn with Angel, brushing her down.

"Don't you just love Saratoga?" Ashleigh asked, balancing her clipboard across the rail as Ann and Joy broke into a canter.

"It's wonderful," Cindy agreed. "And I can't get enough of this weather."

"Mmm," Ashleigh nodded, smiling. "Not too hot, not too cold… it's perfect." In the still morning, with only the sounds, smells and sights of horses surrounding them, Ashleigh and Cindy were perfectly still, neither voicing anything that might weigh on their minds. Both women found it enjoyable to just lean over the rail, watching horses pass by, listening to the beautiful music the horses made as they worked; music that had become like a rhythm of life for both of them.

Ashleigh broke the silence by clearing her throat a little, then turning to look at the younger girl beside her. "Cindy," she said. "I know that you hesitate around me. I can tell, and I just want to let you know that it's ok. I don't blame you for Champion. And it's not what's holding me back from letting you ride. I just want you to know that. I hold you in the deepest respect, Cindy, but…" She rubbed her fingers around her mouth, thinking. When she continued, she stumbled a little over her words as if she didn't know what she was saying. "Whitebrook lost a lot when you left for Dubai. It lost you and it lost Champion. Maybe you don't realize, but you both meant a lot for the farm, and… we worked hard to fill the gaps that both of you left behind. It's so hard to find a place to put someone so significant back in when we've worked to make up for you. Do you understand?"

Cindy was quiet for a moment, trying to make sense of what Ashleigh was telling her. "I guess I do," she said finally, "but all I want is to work with horses. I feel so lost, when I just… sit and watch. I look out at all of these horses and think that it should be me… that I deserve more."

"You do," Ashleigh said. "And I'll do my best to try to give it to you. But things can't change overnight, Cin. I can't just snap my fingers and make everything right again." She gave a bitter laugh. "But Lord knows, I wish I could." She picked herself off the fence, turning around and leaning against it the other way so she could face Cindy. "Maybe you could start working with that filly we bought when we get back to Kentucky. You seemed to like her a lot."

Cindy allowed for a little smile. "That would be great," she said, warming at the thought of Maverick, waiting at home for her at Whitebrook.

After Ann had finished with Joy and they had the grey filly scrubbed down and in her stall, Cindy went searching for a pay phone. She dialed Whitebrook's number, wanting to check on how Maverick was doing. After four rings, a deep male voice answered. "Whitebrook Farms," he said coolly.

"Hello?" she asked, wondering whom she could be talking to. It didn't sound like Len, or Mike, or… "Oh, God!" she said. "Is this Justin?"

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Cindy," she said. "I forgot that you worked there, and I couldn't figure out whom I was talking to and…" she picked up on the dead silence on the other end of the line. "Um, anyway… could I talk to someone from the training barn?"

"Just a minute," he sighed, and as he took the phone from his ear to page the training barn she could hear him whisper, "Your Highness." Cindy was taken aback, and pressed the phone angrily to her ear. Justin came back on and was in the middle of saying, "Mike will be with you in just a minute," when Cindy cut him off.

"What is your problem?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Justin sounded genuinely surprised at the question.

"Why is it that you don't like me? I heard what you said just now, and I picked up on your attitude towards me at Whitebrook. Do I really irritate you that much?"

Justin snorted. "I think you're the one with a problem," he said. "Here's Mike." There was a click as the phone lines transferred, and in her fuming rage, Cindy almost forgot why she had called to talk to Mike in the first place.

"Whitebrook Farms, this is Mike," Ashleigh's husband rehearsed into the phone.

"Mike, it's Cindy."

"Cindy, hi," he said, his voice warm. "How's Saratoga?"

"Great, great," she said, searching frantically for her question.

"We've gotten that Rahy filly settled in," Mike said conversationally. It jogged Cindy's memory.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed happily. "How is she?"

"Doing real good," Mike reported. "Real good. Everyone here has taken a liking to her. Her personality fits in real well, although we did have a little problem with the latch on her stall. She seems to know how to open things really well. She wanted to go out and run around a little. A little maverick, that one."

Cindy laughed. "Did Ashleigh tell you that's what her previous owners were going to register her as?"

"No, she didn't. How neat. But I'm sure the name Maverick has already been taken."

"Oh, no. Sorry. They were going to register her Maverick Decision, but they called her Maverick." Cindy smiled, forgetting her anger at the likes of Justin Verona. "I'm glad she's doing well."

"Everyone here is. Beth is in and out with Kevin and Christina, and things are just flowing real smooth around here. We can't wait until you all get back from New York though."

"We can't wait to get back," she replied. "I miss home." There was a moment of silence when neither could think of anything to say. "Well," Cindy began, "I just wanted to call and see how Maverick was doing… I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure thing Cin. Thanks for calling, and give Ashleigh my love."

"You know I will. Tell everyone I say hi."

"You got it. Bye Cindy."

"Bye." She hung up the phone with a satisfied click. "Well, I'm glad that Maverick's ok," she said to herself, listening to the coins drop into the phone.

"Cindy!" Ashleigh said, rushing up to her.

"Ash!" Cindy put a hand next to her heart, looking up immediately. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," the older woman explained. "We were just wondering where you had gone." She looked past Cindy. "Were you using the pay phones?"

"Yeah," Cindy answered. "I wanted to call and see how Maverick was settling in. Mike sends his love."

Ashleigh placed an arm around Cindy's shoulders. "Well, thank you. But you do know you can always use my cell phone?"

"Oh!" Cindy smacked herself in the forehead. "I had totally forgotten. I'll remember next time."

"It's ok," Ashleigh smiled. "But let's get back now and get Angel prepared for the trip to Belmont. Sound like a good deal?" They were shipping Angel out to Belmont for the Gazelle Handicap, a nine-furlong race for three-years-old fillies, just like Angel.

"Sounds fine to me."

By the time Cindy led Angel to be saddled, on September 8th, she was exhausted. Angel was showing her true Dominion side that day, lunging at other horses, baring her teeth and rearing. It was all Cindy could do to control the hyper filly. As she pulled Angel through the paddock at Belmont, Angel let out a sudden squeal and snaked her head around, biting Cindy's arm. "Hey!" Cindy cried, flicking Angle hard on the nose. "You be nice!"

Ian laughed a little as he walked up to help Cindy lead the filly forward. "Angel? Be nice? Cindy, you're crazy." He grabbed on to the other side of Angel's halter, not having a spare rope to hold her with. "Is your arm ok?"

"Yeah," Cindy said, rubbing it a little. "She caught just the windbreaker, luckily. I'll be surprised to find a bruise."

"Good," Ian said. "Let's get her over to Ash." Together, they were able to haul Angel forward, all the while her bay body writhing between them as she threw her head up and danced her hindquarters around.

"Hey, baby," Ashleigh said soothingly, putting a hand on Angel's face. "Just settle down, now. Take it easy." She took Ian's place at the filly's head, clipping on an extra lead line that she had carried with her, while Ian waited for Ann to approach so he could saddle.

"She's being a Dominion foal today," Ian warned Ann as he strapped the racing saddle onto Angel's back. The bay devil let loose with a kick towards her stomach as the girth tightened around it. "Be on your toes."

Ann laughed at the way he put it. "A Dominion foal, huh? Isn't she always?"

"Angel's actually not this bad, usually," Ashleigh said. "But, I guess she knows it's race day."

Ann's smile tightened with a look of pre-race jitters. "Ah, don't we all." The call came for riders up, and Ian boosted Ann into the saddle.

"Just do your best," he said. "That's all we can ask at this point." Ann gave a short nod, and then Cindy and Ashleigh led her off. Releasing her onto the track, Ashleigh had the same words, and all Cindy could do was watch.

"Good luck," she wished her friend, stepping back as the lead pony took over. Ann saluted Cindy with her crop, grinning widely.

"Let's head up to the stands," Ashleigh said, tucking the lead line back in her coat pocket. "We don't want to miss anything."

Back in the towering buildings of the Belmont grandstand, Cindy watched the horses file by in their warm-up, only Angel putting up a fight as they began to canter.

"God, I hope Ann can control her," Ashleigh sighed, putting down her program. "I don't know what's gotten in to Angel today."

"Ah, you can never tell with Dominion," Ian said.

Cindy switched the subject to the competition in the Gazelle, a heavily packed field of fifteen horses. All of the fillies running were hardy, well trained horses at the top of their league. Angel was going to need a lot to win this one. "Book Eleven is coming off of the same race as Angel," she pointed out. "She looks really good, too."

"Yeah, and she beat Angel the last time out, too," Ian snorted.

"That was bad luck," Ashleigh reminded him.

Maybe that was the wrong topic of conversation, Cindy thought. Strike one.

The announcer's voice floated out of the stands as the horses began to load in the gate. "Target Ratio moves into the first stall, followed by New Creation. Silver Sand is right behind them, and in goes today's second-favorite, Fleeting Angel." Cindy glanced at the tote board, finding Angel's odds at 6-1, right behind Book Eleven at 3-1. She sighed, turning back towards the field as the last horse, Midnight Eviction. "They're in the gate," the announcer breathed. As the bell rang and the fifteen Thoroughbreds screamed onto the track, he yelled, "And they're off!"

Cindy's heart was in her throat as she watched Ann breakfast, heading Angel for the rail to settle in third, New Creation and a dark black named Cloudburst out in front of her. "They're ok," she reminded herself out loud. "That's good." This race was nine furlongs, an eighth of a mile shorter than Angel's last start, in the Alabama. Cindy prayed for a smooth trip, watching horses switch positions and Cloudburst drop back into fifth. That left Angel in second, but Target Ratio was making a huge move on the outside as they ran into the stretch.

"And here they come!" the announcer cried. "New Creation struggling to keep her hold on the lead as Fleeting Angel bears forward. Target Ratio moving up to third on the outside, now putting a nose ahead of Fleeting Angel. New Creation drops back, and now it's Target Ratio and Fleeting Angel for the Gazelle!"

"Go!" Cindy and Ashleigh screamed in one voice, both jumping to their feet as Angel laid her ears back at Target Ratio.

"Don't let her catch you!" Cindy yelled. "Show that fire, Angel!" Ann flicked back with her crop, pushing Angel to let out a little more. Angel burst forward past the other chestnut filly, lowering her neck until it was almost horizontal with her body, streaking under the wire a length and a half in front.

"Yes!" Ashleigh cried, hugging Cindy ecstatically. "She did it!" She danced around in a little circle. "She did it, she did it, she did it!"

"Come on," Ian said, already pushing his way through the crowds. "Let's go get her!"

Ann was undeniably happy as she posed in the winner's circle, leaning forward to give Angel a big hug. "Yay!" she squealed as she jumped off, giving Cindy a one-armed squeeze. "Oh, that was so fantastic!"

Tired of being ignored, Angel let out a shrill whinny, throwing her haunches in a circle and dancing on Ian's toes. "Hey!" Ian exclaimed, but he was smiling. "Alright, girl, you weigh in, and we'll see you back in the barn. Ash, Cindy, let's get this girl cooled down and bathed."

An elated feeling of happiness filled Whitebrook's temporary stabling, Angel's drug-tests having come back clean and the bay firebomb settling down.

"Maybe having that little extra in her today helped her win," Ann pondered as she walked back into the barn. "Dominion foals may be a little harder to handle, but they sure can perform." She laid a hand on Angel's soft back as the filly tore at her hay. "And some may call me crazy, but I sure do love this one."

Cindy giggled. "We knew you were crazy before you loved her," she teased.

"Hey, we knew you were crazy too!" Ann threw a light punch at Cindy's shoulder. "Heck, we're all kinda loony around here."

"And you think that counts for something?"

"Well, kinda," Ann retorted.

Ashleigh poked her head around the edge of the building as the two girls started laughing again. "You sound like you're having a whole lot of fun in here," she said, the hose still in her hand from when she had been rinsing out buckets in preparation for their trip back tomorrow.

"Always," Cindy replied. "Need any help?"

Ashleigh nodded. "If you don't mind loading up the tack in the trailer."

"Sure thing, Ash." Linking arms, Cindy and Ann fetched the bridles and saddles that they had brought to Belmont, smiling and swapping jokes all the way out to the trailer.

"Ya know," Cindy said, grabbing for one of the saddles as she threw it in the tack room, "I'm really glad that I was blessed with a friend like you." Balancing it on a saddle rack, she looked back at Ann with a smile.

"Me too," Ann said. "It's great to have you back, Cin."

"It's great to be back." She grinned even more broadly, and took another saddle from Ann. "I'm so happy to be home."


	6. Chapter 6

6.

The big horse van lumbered down the highway, roaring softly under the cadence of aggravated horses meeting hard hooves to metal. Cindy sat in the back of the cab, her CD player humming into her ears as she watched the Kentucky landscape slide by.

Ian and Ashleigh were sitting in the front seat, talking softly about the races leading to the Breeders' Cup, their voices drowned out by Cindy's headphones. Ann sat next to her, sleeping peacefully against the side of the cab.

They had been on the road more hours than Cindy could count, and when she saw the exit for Skyline Drive she perked up, eager to get back home. Ian turned the big blue and white horse van down the exit and headed deep into the trees tinged with orange and red, where Whitebrook laid out before them.

Cindy sat up in her seat, nudging Ann awake beside her.

"This had better be good," Ann murmured, still half asleep as Cindy chuckled, putting away her CD player in her backpack.

"We're home, Ann," Cindy said, nudging her again. "And you have to help with Joy and Angel."

"Right," Ann sighed, opening her eyes and sitting up, pushing her hands through her dark brown hair and rubbing at her eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"Since back in Maryland," Cindy smiled, zipping up her backpack and stretching. It had been a long ride, and Cindy was eager to get out of the van and walk around. But she was even more eager to check on Maverick and see for herself how the filly had settled in. She hoped in the back of her mind that Mike would let her be the filly's rider when it was time to start yearling breaking.

The van groaned and squeaked as they slowed outside of Whitebrook's entrance, turning into the gravel drive and rumbling down to the training area. Cindy grinned out the window as she saw Glory in his paddock, pricking his ears at the van before kicking into a gallop to run along the fence, racing them.

"Look at them go," Ian smiled as Mr. Wonderful and In Shadows both wheeled into gallops as the van pushed by, the beautiful stallions kicking up their heels in their separate paddocks.

Cindy smiled; reminding herself that Joy was so much like Glory. The two were perfect runners, and, Cindy was sure, Joy would be a champion just as great as her sire.

Ian parked the van outside the training barn, and everyone piled out of the cab, Cindy groaning as she stretched her muscles.

"Remind me to fly next time," Ashleigh sighed, pulling her long brown hair out of her ponytail and ruffling it up as a humid breeze swept over the farm.

"No kidding," Ann said, helping Ian open the back of the van. "I thought Angel was going to tear down the walls at one point."

Cindy winced at the memory, nodding as she watched Ann back out the dark bay filly, nearly getting dragged down the ramp as the anxious mare set hooves back on the ground with a dignified snort. Ann grinned and ran her hand over the mare's white stripe, gathering her unruly forelock and smoothing it down.

Ian backed Joy out of the van next, the young filly hitting the ground with a nervous snort, tossing her light gray head as she wheeled around Ian, kicking up gravel as she tried to adjust to her new surroundings.

"Whoa," Cindy murmured, putting a hand on the filly's smoky shoulder. "Calm down, girl."

Joy looked around her and let out a deep breath as she recognized Angel next to her. She blew a few times out of wide nostrils before she calmed down, recognizing Whitebrook and letting Cindy lead her to the training barn, Ann close behind with Angel. After Cindy had taken off all of Joy's shipping boots, the filly trotted happily up to her stall, grunting and shouldering against Cindy as she made herself at home, kicking around her bedding just how she liked it.

"You're a strange one," Cindy laughed, leaning against the stall door after she closed it. Joy only squealed animatedly and tossed her head, shaking her jet back mane.

"Hey, Cindy," a voice called down the barn aisle, and she turned to see Josie walking up to her, smiling and swinging a leather lead rope against her leg as she walked.

"Hi, Jo," Cindy grinned, giving her cousin a hug as Josie stopped by Joy's stall.

"We weren't expecting you guys today," Josie said, looking further down the barn aisle as Ann stepped out of Angel's stall, closing the door behind her.

"Angel came out of the Gazelle better than we thought she would," Ann explained as she walked up to them, putting her hands on her hips as they looked in on Joy.

"And Ash and Dad wanted to come home early to help with Sammy's wedding," Cindy added, beginning to glance up and down the aisle for the dark bay head of Maverick.

"God, it's been crazy around here the past couple of days," Josie laughed, rubbing Joy's head as the young filly shoved her nose into the girl's arms, sniffing for treats. "Sammy is nearly going crazy trying to get everything together. Between her and Aunt Beth it really looks like we may need to check them into an institution before this is all over."

Cindy and Ann laughed, shaking their heads.

"She'll come through," Ann smiled. "If there's one thing I know about Sammy, she'll definitely find her cool."

"Let's hope," Josie chuckled. "On top of all these plans, that new filly Ashleigh bought up in New York got out of her stall again yesterday. She had us running all over the place."

"Maverick?" Cindy asked, suddenly serious. "Is she okay?"

"Sure," Josie nodded. "She's outside in a paddock with a few other fillies right now. I just put her outside. Did you want to see her?"

"Of course," Ann laughed. "That's all Cindy has been talking about since we got in the van in Belmont."

Josie grinned as she led the way outside. "I heard you and Uncle Ian picked her out. She's quite a character."

"Tell me about it," Cindy smiled, walking along with the other girls as they made their way up to one of the yearling paddocks, where four fillies were grazing calmly, ripping at the grass with systematic pulls of their teeth. Maverick was standing among them, her deep chocolate body glistening with health and vigor as she stamped at the ground, shouldering against a chestnut filly as the group of horses began to move, tossing their beautiful heads.

Cindy grinned as the fillies galloped around the wide paddock, Maverick thrusting between the group to take the lead, her movements fluid and easy as could be.

"She's really going to be something," Josie said, smiling as Maverick tossed her head and wheeled away from the group to sprint off by herself, her legs folding and unfolding to thump over the grass.

"There's Lady," Josie pointed out, motioning to the beautiful chestnut daughter of Ashleigh's Wonder as the yearling took off after Maverick, her flaming mane whipping behind her as she overtook the other filly, galloping up next to her in giant strides.

"Look at them go," Ann laughed, leaning against the fence as the other fillies settled back town to graze, leaving Lady and Maverick to battle down the fence, their bodies almost moving in sync as they ran.

"It's really going to be fun to start yearling training," Josie said with a grin. "Mike already told me I could work with Lady. We started her to tack only last week and she's doing great."

"What about Maverick?" Cindy asked, smiling as the chocolate filly thundered by with Lady, both fillies snorting excitedly before tossing their heads and settling down with the group.

"Mike said he was going to hold on her until Ashleigh got back," Josie reported. "Plus, she just got here. He wanted to wait until she got accustomed to everything before we started her."

Cindy nodded. It was customary for farms to start yearlings in June or July, when the young horses had plenty of time to start growing into their long legs. With horses like Maverick, who had been bought at auction, it was typical fashion to start them a little later. The dark filly would probably start training within the week, and Cindy was determined as ever to start with her.

Life was never busier on a Thoroughbred Farm, or more interesting for that matter, than when yearlings were being taught their first steps on the track. Wonder's Lady and Townsend Princess' unnamed son were already doing fantastically well in the first group, who was already lunging with drive lines, learning the complexities of the bit and, with the more mischievous ones, how do get around it.

Maverick was in one of the last groups, a small collection of seven yearlings, mostly fillies who were headed off to the January Keeneland sales. Mike had approved letting Cindy be the filly's personal handler, and Cindy couldn't have been happier or more up to the task.

"Okay," Mike said, standing outside Maverick's stall with a worn bridle dangling from his hand. "Cindy, I want you to just keep her calm. She might get a little spooked in there, and if that happens just get out of the way. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Cindy nodded, patting the oblivious filly's soft nose. The other day one of the fillies in Maverick's group had pinned Len against a wall in her terror of the bridle. Len was all right, save a few deep bruises on his arms and side. The filly had calmed down enough the next day to allow the bridle, but everyone was a little more wary now.

"Okay," Mike said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Cindy nodded, slipping into the filly's stall and running a hand down Maverick's deep brown neck, letting her fingers trail into her black mane. She didn't say anything to the filly, since sometimes it was best to just let the horse feel through touch, and Cindy's confidence running through her fingers seemed to keep Maverick calm when Mike entered the stall.

"We're going to do this piece by piece," Mike said, calmly picking the first strap of leather. Maverick stood quivering through the process, eyeing Cindy nervously as Mike slid the pieces of the bridle on over her head, smoothing the straps of leather and not making any sudden movements. When it came to the bit, Cindy couldn't help but grin at the shocked look on the filly's face.

"It's okay," Cindy murmured quietly, almost to herself. "You'll get used to it eventually."

Once Mike had the entire bridle assembled on the filly's head, Maverick stood drawn into herself, like a bottle waiting to pop. She slowly tested out the bit, still eyeing Cindy and Mike as though she didn't entirely trust what they were up to. Finally, the filly took a step forward and shook her mane out, dropping her head into Cindy's hands.

"I think this is going to work, Mike," Cindy grinned, patting Maverick on the neck and praising her.

Mike only laughed, shaking his head. "The bridle is the easy step," he said, patting the filly's neck. "Just wait till we get the saddle on her. Then we'll see the wild side of this one."

Cindy grinned, nodding. She remembered helping break Champion, and what a pain it had been. The huge chestnut stallion hadn't wanted any of it, and it had taken much longer to get him to accept tack than any of the other yearlings. Cindy almost remembered it as a happy memory.

"Let's get this bridle off of her and wait for tomorrow to get the saddle on her back. I want to take this pretty slow. She should have a rider on her by the end of the week if we're patient."

Cindy nodded, giving the filly a kiss on the nose as Maverick bumped her chin with her muzzle, grunting affectionately. Cindy rubbed the filly's dark nose as Mike pulled apart the buckles on the bridle, slipping it off Maverick's head and smiling at the filly, rubbing his hand over her white stripe that was placed delicately on her forehead.

After Maverick was done with her lesson, Cindy took her outside to her paddock, where Lady and two other yearling fillies were waiting, grazing calmly over the emerald green grass. The bay filly took one look at the paddock and sprinted out of Cindy's gasp, taking off to meet the others.

Cindy watched them mill about, greeting Maverick with throaty whickers, before she turned around and headed up to the cottage, stamping up the wooden steps and opening the screen door, letting it bang behind her.

"Oh my god," Beth jumped, putting a hand over her heart as she dropped her knife by the cutting board she was using. "Cindy!"

"I'm sorry," Cindy smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Just be mindful of the door next time," Beth warned. "Kevin is upstairs taking a nap."

Cindy bobbed her head in understanding and collapsed on the bar stool, rotating her neck. It had been a long day. Working at Whitebrook was a never-ending chore sometimes, and with the new yearlings everything just seemed even busier. She was almost thankful that she hadn't ridden any horses during the works that morning - Ashleigh still had yet to decide which mounts Cindy would be assigned to.

"So what's for dinner?" Cindy asked, picking up a napkin off the counter and folding it into a small square.

"Meatloaf," Beth answered, turning around to wash her hands off in the sink, rubbing her eyes after dealing with the strong onions she had been cutting. "How is that new filly you and Mike are training?"

"We got a bridle on her today," Cindy reported, folding the napkin over itself, making a flat wedge shape. "She didn't seem too upset by it, so we're going to move on to a saddle tomorrow."

"That's good," Beth said, stopping her dinner preparations to turn around and look at Cindy. "She's a nice little filly. Are you going to be working with her on the track, like you did with Joy?"

Cindy was quiet for a moment, remembering riding Joy on the track with the other yearlings of that season. Joy had been far advanced and so mature. Cindy had felt like a perfect fit with the filly then, and it stung to be reminded about how different things were now.

"Maybe," Cindy shrugged. "Ashleigh and Mike aren't committed to a rider yet."

"Well, I'm sure they'll get you up on a few horses soon, Cin," Beth said, going back to the dinner. "They've been so dependent on Josie and Ann since you've left. And now they have all these other exercise riders due to the number of horses in training. Sometimes I think Whitebrook is just going to burst from the activity."

Cindy laughed quietly, nodding in agreement. Things were certainly different here. Whitebrook lacked that certain laid back quality that it used to have before Champion had been sold. What money will do to a place, Cindy mused to herself, raising an eyebrow as she looked out the window, watching Samantha walk up to the cottage and open the door.

"Hey, Cin," Samantha smiled, stifling a yawn. "Good God I'm tired."

Cindy smiled. "All the wedding preparations, huh?"

"Oh, Cin, you have no idea," Samantha rolled her eyes, dumping herself on a stool next to Cindy. "This thing is going to be far larger than I wanted it to be."

Beth smiled to herself, but said nothing as Samantha continued, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she talked.

"Tor's family is bringing just about everyone they know," Samantha sighed. "His mother's family, his dad's family, his step-mother's family, his step-father's family, all of his college friends, plus their college friends are coming. It's insane compared to the small amount coming from our family."

Cindy smiled, listening to Samantha complain.

"This wedding is going to make me go crazy," Samantha shook her head, standing up to get a glass of water.

"And Eleta is running next week," Beth pointed out, her fingers covered in sticky meat as she molded the meatloaf in a pan.

"And Eleta is running next week," Samantha repeated, looking frazzled. "At Turfway. I'm going to have to ship her up there soon. Thank God she isn't anywhere near the Breeders' Cup. That would be one thing too much for me right now."

Cindy laughed, getting up and giving her sister a small hug. "Don't worry, Sammy."

"That's easy for you to say, Cin," Samantha laughed, hugging her sister back. "I'd like to see you at your wedding."

"I'm not going to get married," Cindy joked. "I'm doomed to live my life an old spinster."

"Sure," Samantha rolled her eyes, finishing her glass of water and putting it in the dishwasher. "You'll eat those words."

"Uh-huh," Cindy laughed, her brown eyes glittering happily.

"Okay, you two," Beth announced. "Get over here and help me skin these potatoes. They aren't going to do it themselves."

Both young women rolled their eyes before breaking into smiles and setting to work.

"Holy," Cindy heard her father murmur as the big black terror streaked across the track, Josie lost in his flying obsidian mane.

"What was your time?" Ashleigh asked, comparing with Ian as Cindy watched Josie pull Wonder's Warrior down to a manageable gallop, standing up in the stirrups and hauling back on the reins as hard as she could. Even from the gap Cindy could hear the giant colt's ragged breaths, and the thundering beat of his hooves hitting the track as he pulled up.

"Six furlongs in a minute and four flat," Ian said, looking over at Ashleigh's watch. "Damn, that colt has speed."

"They don't call them Dominion foals for nothing," Cindy smiled, shooting her father a look as Ian turned to her. He smiled and nodded.

"You took the words right from my mouth, Cin."

"He was going faster at the end," Ashleigh nodded, watching Josie let the colt gallop out another furlong, trying to get Warrior down to a canter as they slipped by another marker. Warrior had his ominous head hauled back as she tugged repeatedly on the reins, getting the colt to drop down to a ground-covering canter.

"Good job, Jo!" Ian called out as the girl had the glistening black pulled up and headed back to the gap, snorting and pausing to dance across the track with his tail flying after him.

"What was the time?" Josie called as they reached the gap, pushing a strand of disobedient hair out of her eyes.

"One and four," Ashleigh reported. "He's set for the Gold Cup next month. We'll probably get another breeze or two in him before then, but if he keeps this up there's no way Vertrando or Spyro could catch him."

Cindy smiled as Josie grinned, jumping off Warrior and giving the big black a hug as he arched his neck.

"He felt great," Josie said, stopping him for Ian to check his legs. "And he was fighting for more. It took a lot of effort to get him calmed down in the turn."

"You guys are natural together," Ian said, patting his niece's shoulder. "No question that Warrior wouldn't listen to you."

Cindy stood quietly by, watching a slight blush rise into Josie's cheeks as she offered to take Warrior up to the barn for a quick bath. As Warrior went prancing off with Josie, tossing his dark head with each stride, Cindy caught Samantha and Ann leading Joy and Eleta down to the track, the two young fillies skittering at the bulky vision of the perfect colt being led past them.

Joy recovered quickly, arching her neck and shouldering against Ann as they arrived at the gap, Eleta close behind as Samantha went ahead and led her onto the track, jumping up in the saddle by herself.

"Okay girls," Ian said. "We're going to do a quick four furlong breeze to get Eleta on her toes. Joy just needs another long gallop. Two miles for her."

Samantha nodded and began to move out on Eleta, the lithe bay filly striding out underneath her as they worked up the track. Ann quickly vaulted onto Joy's back and set out also, angling Joy toward the rail and pushing her into a trot.

"I'm becoming more impressed with Eleta," Ashleigh said, watching the bay filly quietly as Samantha warmed her up. "She's showing a lot of that Conquistador Cielo in her."

Ian only nodded wordlessly, his eyes set on the bay filly. Cindy watched for a moment just before Eleta launched into a breeze from a running start, breaking forward. Conquistador Cielo was a champion Horse of the Year at three, winning the Belmont Stakes by fourteen lengths and the Metropolitan Handicap in 1982. He was currently the sire of 62 stakes runners, and Samantha was hoping to add Eleta to that growing list.

Cindy glanced over at Joy, the gray filly begging to gallop under Ann, her perfect body so taunt that her muscles were visibly rippling under her coat. Joy, on the other hand, was of the first crop of an unproven sire. Glory had been a Horse of the Year also, but his credentials as a sire were non-existent. Cindy frowned at the gray filly as she galloped by, knowing that this one would be Glory's link to official stability as a sire, like Mr. Prospector and Seattle Slew before him.

Before Cindy knew it, Eleta streaked by, Samantha standing up in the stirrups as they passed their marker.

"She's ready," Ian nodded, holding up his stopwatch that read forty-three and change. "She's definitely ready."

The next week Cindy stood in the stands of Turfway, watching the skies with a glum look on her face. It had poured the night before, and more that morning, making the track a ring of muddy slop. Eleta had worked a few times in the mud, but never in a breeze, making Samantha unsure about whether or not to scratch the filly.

"She'll be okay," Tor said encouragingly as they stood in a line in the virtually empty stands, watching the dim track and wondering if it was going to rain again.

"She's a smart filly," Samantha nodded, sighing heavily. "I just don't want the weather to affect her chances."

"I'm sure she can handle it, hon," Beth said, giving Samantha a pat on the back. "She always rises to the occasion."

Cindy stood silently and watched for Samantha's silks. She caught the burgundy and gray silks in the backstretch as Ann and Eleta made their way to the gate, the bay filly's legs already splattered with thick mud. The silks, of which the top half of the torso, both sleeves, and the hat cover were burgundy, were already dotted with mud as well. There was no telling what both rider and horse would look like coming out of the race.

The race was only six and a half furlongs, an easy distance for a Thoroughbred to cover. But this was a maiden race, and most of the nine fillies in the field had never raced before. It might be chaos at the start, and Cindy hoped Eleta would be able to get clear.

"And they're approaching the gate," the announcer reported as the first filly went in, followed by a small chestnut. Eleta was the sixth to load, which, considering the circumstances was probably a good thing. She wouldn't have to wait as long in the gate and since they didn't exactly know her racing style, the post position didn't matter.

"Here's hoping," Samantha murmured, crossing her fingers as Eleta walked into her slot calmly, only flicking her ears nervously as a few other fillies knocked around next to her, whinnying shrilly just before the gates flew open, releasing nine inexperienced horses out onto the track.

Eleta took two strides before she slipped, her legs nearly falling out from under her as two other horses almost went down, catching themselves at the last moment before they hit the ground.

Eleta recovered quickly, but the race was almost lost as the rest of the fillies catapulted forward, bumping and learning the hard way how they liked to run.

"Oh no," Samantha sighed, gripping the wet bar in front of her. "Come girl. Ann, get her stride back!"

Then Eleta seemed to push forward, moving to the outside and running wide around the turn as the field was already racing for home. A big bay was on the lead, looking strong and already tapping into reserves, but Eleta was pushing around horses, running like a speed demon and ready to take on any challenge.

"Yes!" Samantha and Tor shouted, urging on the filly from the stands. "Come on!"

Cindy, Ian, and Beth entered the cheering as Eleta bore down, racing after the leader with only a few furlongs left in the race.

"Come on, Eleta!" Cindy yelled, hopping up and down as Eleta drove forward, her head bobbing with each stride, the lead getting cut in half and then again as Eleta was suddenly rushing on the outside of the leader, bounding forward at the touch of Ann's crop.

"That's it!" Samantha cried. "Come on, baby. Come on!"

Eleta strained, with Ann pushing hard in the saddle, nearly lost in the dim light and the darkness of Eleta's mane. Then, with a sudden flash, the race was over and Eleta was a head back in second, beaten by a bad start and a sloppy track.

"Oh!" Samantha called, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. "She almost had that."

"It was a good effort," Ian nodded, watching the filly slow into a canter in the first turn, her beautiful head held low as she eased up under Ann, the two of them completely soaked in mud.

Cindy followed her family down to the track, watching Ann bring Eleta up to a trembling stop and leap off the filly's back, her face a virtually covered in mud.

"Had a horrible start," she reported, pulling her sets of goggles off her head and tossing them inside her helmet as she rubbed a muddy hand through her sweaty hair. "There was no way she could have caught that filly at the end, but she's got a ton of heart."

Samantha nodded, and gave the filly a kiss on the nose, ignoring the wet mud that was smeared there.

"There'll always be another day," she smiled up at Eleta. "And considering the circumstances I couldn't be more pleased."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

The shrill ring of Cindy's alarm woke her early the next day, and she rolled over and turned it off before it woke the rest of the household. She dressed quickly in jeans and a black tank top, lacing on paddock boots and grabbing her chaps from where they had been thrown over a chair in her still uncompleted task of unpacking. Perhaps because of being shuffled from one foster home to the next as a child, it was hard for Cindy to get settled anywhere.

Grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table, Cindy practically skipped down the steps and towards the barns, eager to see Maverick and Joy. Samantha was already up and in the kitchen, and Cindy waved a hello to her sleepy sister before leaping out the door.

"Morning Cin," Ashleigh greeted the blonde as she entered the training barn. Ashleigh stood with a bottle and syringe, extracting a thick white liquid through a needle.

"Morning. What's that for?"

"One of the two-year-olds is getting an infection. The vet stopped by and said to give him a shot of this stuff every morning. So, I get stuck playing doctor because Mike doesn't do needles." She grinned as she capped the small white bottle, sticking it back in the refrigerator. "You come down to help with the works?"

"Um," Cindy stammered. "I was going to work with Maverick a little, and brush Joy… did you mean ride?"

Walking into the stall of a smallish chestnut colt named Zinfandel, Ashleigh nodded. "Can you hold his head?" she asked. She slapped the colt's hindquarters a little to numb it when Cindy had a hold of his halter, and then stuck the needle into his flesh. Cindy winced as she watched Ashleigh inject the fluid. "Mike and I talked last night, and we'd like to put you on Half Magic this morning. He's a good old gelding, but no one really pays any attention to him. We've got him entered in a race soon, so we need to breeze him a couple furlongs. You up to it?" After extracting the needle, she bent it and then slid the green cover back over, separating it from the syringe and patting Zinfandel's neck.

"Sure," Cindy said, grinning. She would have preferred riding Joy, but at least riding Half Magic was a step in the right direction.

"Good." Ashleigh dropped the used needle in a trash can on her way to the office, leaving Cindy with, "Just brush Joy today; she's not going out. Then you can get Half Magic ready to go and bring him down to the oval. His stall is the last one on the left, and his stuff is all right there."

"Got it," Cindy nodded, heading towards Joy's stall. "See you at the track." Picking up Joy's lead line, she smiled. It was great to be able to say that again. "Let's get you out, gorgeous girl," Cindy murmured, stroking Joy's face. "And after I get you brushed, then I get to ride!" It sent tingles down Cindy's spine.

Cindy clipped Joy into crossties, running brushes over Joy's silver body in a quick manner, hurrying to finish up with the filly so she could get down to the track with Half Magic. "OK, girl," she said, placing the last hoof on the ground and putting the hoof pick back in the grooming kit. "You're done." She gave Joy a little cluck, then led the light filly out of the barn and into a small paddock near Glory. "That way people can tell that you really are your father's daughter, right?" she joked, letting the filly loose. Without waiting for a last good-bye, Joy tore away from Cindy, divots of grass rising up from her hooves as she galloped across the pasture. Cindy smiled, buckling Joy's halter on the fence, then turned back to the barn.

Half Magic was a large chestnut gelding, with a large blaze down his face and large feet covered with large white stockings. Everything about him screamed large, and as Cindy led him out she was really feeling her five-foot-three frame. But the horse was a gentle giant, and bent his head down so Cindy could brush his face and forelock. He was virtually clean, and Cindy had him tacked up and ready to go in no time at all, grabbing her helmet and a crop and walking down to the track. Ann was already trotting around on Angel, the bay filly squealing and tossing her head, doing what she could to get the best of her young rider. As they passed by the gap, Cindy could hear Ann's words as she growled at the filly to calm down.

"Hey, Cin," Ian said as she walked up. "Ready to give this boy a go?"

"Yes sir," she agreed, throwing the reins over her mount's head and letting Ian give her a leg up. Ashleigh came over after releasing Josie and Warrior onto the track, waiting as Cindy adjusted her chaps and buckled her helmet before giving instructions.

"We're going to have you work a half mile at a slow gallop, and then breeze the other half. Warm him up with a lap around the track before you take off."

"Got it," Cindy said, placing her crop to her helmet in a salute. "Anything I need to know about him?"

"He's got a closing style, so let him choose his pace through the last half mile until you approach the wire. Then just flick the whip by his eye, he doesn't take well to being hit. He'll take care of you out there; no worries. Just have fun."

Cindy jogged Half Magic out to the dirt of the track, heading clockwise as she warmed him up through a mile, jogging and cantering in turn. As she got ready to press him forward to the canter, she heard a loud squeal and a stallion's bellow, and snapped her head further up the track to where Ann had just been galloping Angel, and Warrior had just completed his warm-up. Warrior had broken Josie's hold on his bridle, and tore up to Angel's side, snaking his head over to bite his bay half-sister. Ann and Josie were desperately trying to tear the two apart, but neither Dominion foal was having it. Josie had managed to jump off, but Warrior reared up, knocking a hoof into the flesh of Ann's shoulder, shoving the rider off Angel. Ann stood quickly, Angel's reins still in her hands, and hauled the filly away from Warrior. By that time Ian, Mike and Ashleigh had all jogged out to help, and it took both men and Josie to lead the hard-headed Warrior off while Ashleigh and Ann waged their own battle with the protesting Angel.

Cindy had pulled Half Magic up, watching the event unfold before her, and as Ashleigh struggled past with Ann, she called, "Tom's still at the gap to time you. Take him around, Cin. Just keep going!"

It took Cindy a moment to remember Tom Beck, Whitebrook's assistant trainer, but she nodded at Ashleigh and picked up the reins as soon as Angel was a safe distance away. She wanted to turn around and run after Ann, asking if she was ok, but she had a job to do. She finished warming up Half Magic and then readied him for a gallop, horse and rider totally synchronized as they leapt into the faster gait. Cindy held herself high on his neck, letting his legs carry them forward and accelerate as they continued, remembering Ashleigh's words to show him the whip only when the wire was in sight.

Half Magic snorted as his hooves hit the ground in a staccato beat, and when they reached the half mile pole she bent low, whispering encouragement in his mane and pressing forward with her hands, urging him into a breeze; just that little exhilarating step above a regular gallop. Half Magic pulled at the reins in Cindy's hands, asking for a little slack on the bit. Experimenting, she gave it to him, allowing the chestnut to pull them faster as they neared the wire, flicking the whip past the gelding's eye as they ran. He responded with a last burst of speed as they slipped silently under the wire, noticed only by Tom Beck as he stood on the rail, clicking his stopwatch as they flew effortlessly past.

"Still an allowance horse," he claimed as Cindy rode up, "but a good one at that. Good pacing through that half mile; you told him when to go just at the right time."

Cindy nodded, but her mind was on other thoughts as she pulled up, jumping off and pulling the reins over the gelding's head. "Thanks, Tom." She waved a little as she jogged up to the barn, seeing that Warrior had been put away and Angel was in her paddock. Len grabbed Half Magic's reins wordlessly as Cindy caught sight of Ann, sitting down in the middle of the aisle and crying as Ashleigh inspected her shoulder.

Cindy rushed up, kneeling beside Ann. "He got you good," Ashleigh was saying. Cindy could see a dark bruise on Ann's arm already and there was a cut where Warrior's steel shoe had hit her. Pulling Ann's shirt down over the injury, Ashleigh continued, "However, I don't think you have any broken bones. It's going to hurt, but you should be ok. Ice and something for that cut, and you'll be back in business."

Ashleigh and Ann stood up, and Ann gave Cindy, then Josie, a hug. Josie's face was pale, and Cindy could tell her cousin had been crying as well. "It's not your fault, Jo," Ann said quietly. "He's just being Warrior."

"I know," Josie said. "I just couldn't hold him…"

"Come on, Ann, let's get up to the house and get this taken care of," Ashleigh suggested. "I think Beth can help." She touched Josie's shoulder. "Come with?"

Josie nodded, and grasped Cindy's hand. "You too."

Wiping at her tears, Ann turned to Cindy. "How was your debut with Half Magic?" she asked with a shaky smile.

"Good," Cindy said. "I didn't check what our time was, but he felt real nice."

"Adrian usually rides him," Ann nodded. At Cindy's questioning look, she supplied, "He's another new rider." She reached over and poked Josie in the ribs. "He and Jo here have gone out together a few times, in fact."

Josie groaned. "Enough," she protested.

Up at Cindy's house, Beth patched up Ann's shoulder professionally, giving the dark-haired girl a small ice pack to hold against it.

"That's cold!" Ann protested.

"Well, that's the idea, genius," Samantha countered, having entered the kitchen after showering and slipping into shorts and a T-shirt. It was a big change from the still pajama-clad Samantha that Cindy had left in the kitchen earlier that morning. Samantha had skipped going out to the barns that morning at Beth's insistence, instead staying in to finish with the last-minute prep that was going on the day before the wedding.

"How are you doing, Sammy?" Josie asked, switching the subject.

Samantha laughed. "Surviving," she replied. "Tor will be over in a while to help set up for the wedding with some of his friends, and I was just about to go pick up Yvonne. She's flying in from New York, and I've arranged for Maureen to come over at about noon." Yvonne, a beautiful Spanish-Navajo-English clothes designer in New York, was Samantha's best friend from high school and would be Sammy's bridesmaid. Maureen, an editor at the Lexington Herald, was also a long-time school friend. It was easier for Sammy and Maureen to keep in touch, but whenever Sammy went up to Belmont or Saratoga she made it a point to drop in on Yvonne. "We're going to have a whole crew of people here; Tor's parents are coming over too. Then we have rehearsal dinner tonight, and last minute phone calls, and…" she took a deep breath. "There's a lot of stuff to do."

Beth smiled, pulling her stepdaughter's shining red hair behind her ear. "You'll be fine," she said. "Everything is going to be perfect."

Samantha managed a shaky smile, giving Beth a kiss on the cheek. "We hope," she said, crossing her fingers. Picking her keys up off the table, she waved good-bye to Cindy, Ashleigh, Ann and Josie. "I'm off to the airport," she announced. "See you guys when I get back. Make Tor at home until I get here."

"Don't worry, and drive carefully," Ann called as Sammy left through the garage door. They could hear as her little Camry started its engine and drove out of Whitebrook's driveway, the garage door closing behind her.

"This is it," Ashleigh smiled, watching the blue Toyota disappear through the wrought-iron gates. "Sammy's really getting married. I've been waiting for this for a long time." She laughed. "I'm glad she decided to have the ceremony and reception here," she said. "Just like my wedding." A moment of sadness slipped over her features, and Cindy could tell she was thinking of Charlie Burke, the old trainer who had first believed in Ashleigh and Wonder, and then in Wonder's son, Wonder's Pride. Charlie had been a great man, and Ashleigh had looked up to him for everything. Sadly, he had died of a heart attack at Ashleigh's wedding. Cindy had heard tell of Charlie, but he had died before she had come to Whitebrook. The only thing she knew him by was pictures, his credentials, and a small copper foal, Charlie's Legacy, a daughter of Wonder's Princess who had raced well for a few years and now resided in the mare and foal barn, scheduled to give birth next season.

Cindy walked over and slipped an arm around Ashleigh's shoulders, giving her a light squeeze. "He'd be proud, Ash," she said.

The older woman's eyes glittered wet, but she didn't cry, just nodded. "I know," she said. "I just wish…" she left her sentence unfinished, and looked at Ann and Josie, then Cindy. "We have a couple horses that need attention," she said. "You guys up to the task?"

"If you can handle a one-armed groom," Ann agreed, handing the ice pack back to Beth.

"Any groom is better than no groom at all," Ashleigh joked, regaining her composure. "Beth, we'll see you in a little while to help set up."

"OK. You all be careful. I'm limited to fixing one arm per day."

"Uh-oh," Ann grinned. "We'd really better be careful then." Kevin's crying from upstairs successfully separated the group from Beth, and they walked out to the barns together, brushing horses and turning them out in their paddocks. They worked diligently until a torch-red Ferrari spun gravel as it roared into the drive, announcing the arrival of Brad Townsend. All eyes rolled and all voices groaned as the handsome young son of Clay Townsend walked into the training barn.

"Works are over?" he asked no one in particular, walking down the aisle.

"Long over, Brad," Ashleigh responded, walking out of a stall she was cleaning and wiping a trickle of sweat off her brow. They were a contrasted pair; Ashleigh in work clothes, dirty and sweaty from working in the barn for hours and Brad in his perfectly tailored suit, dressed up as if he should be at a social gathering and not the stables.

Ashleigh glanced behind him as Cindy walked up. "No Lavinia?" Ashleigh asked.

"She's getting her nails done, she had an early appointment," he snipped. "I wanted to watch Warrior work today, see how he's training," Brad explained. He wasn't rude, but pretty near to it.

"Well, like Ash said, works are over. Sorry. Maybe next time." Cindy flat-out hated the man, and crossed her arms over her chest, giving the silent message that the time had come for him to leave.

Glaring a little at Cindy, Brad put his hands on his hips. "Can I at least see him?"

Ashleigh sighed. "Sure, Brad, come on. We just turned him out." Wise beyond their years, no one mentioned the morning's fiasco with Warrior and Angel.

Disgusted, Cindy shook her head and returned to cleaning Maverick's stall, piling soiled bedding into a wheel barrow until she heard Samantha's car return.

"I see His Highness has blessed Whitebrook with his presence," Sammy said as she got out of the Camry, glancing at Brad's car.

"Oh, God, Brad still comes here?" Yvonne said, getting out of the other side. Then she saw whom Sammy had been talking to. "Cindy!" she squealed, running around to give the blonde girl a hug. She pulled her to arms length, her eyes skipping over Cindy's trim figure. "You look great," she declared. "And I brought you the right size clothing, too." Working in the fashion industry, Yvonne had access to many of the great styles that came through, and when she visited Whitebrook she usually came armed with new attire for Cindy, Samantha, Ann, and Josie.

"You look good, too," Cindy said, smiling at Yvonne. "Do you guys need help bringing things in the house?"

"I think we've got it," Samantha said, pulling the last of Yvonne's suitcases out of the car. "Go save Ashleigh, and we'll meet you up at the house soon." Cindy nodded, having forgotten about her mucking job as well, and finished dumping the bucket of manure just as Ashleigh returned Brad to his car.

"Yvonne's here," Cindy said. "I can finish up your last stall for you if you want to go say hi."

"I'd love it Cin, thanks." Officially handing over her manure fork to Cindy, Ashleigh jogged up to the house. Cindy finished up with Ashleigh's stall, fetched Ann and Josie, and followed the older women up to the house.

Yvonne, Sammy, Beth and Ashleigh were seated around the table drinking iced tea, and from the multiple cars in the driveway and the sounds of a football game in the living room, Cindy could tell that Tor and his friends had arrived as well. All the women regrouped in the den, and discussed dresses, Yvonne's job, and the wedding preparation. Everything was done except the set up.

"I've kept the front paddock open," Ashleigh said. "We can set up tents there tonight, and then food tents can go… somewhere else." She laughed. "I'm open to pretty much anything."

Looking a little tense, Samantha worked out a plan for buffet tents and the band and the tent where the ceremony was to be held, and a dance floor. She was in the middle of discussing plans for a reception when the doorbell rang. Cindy opened it to discover a couple she didn't recognize, but who introduced themselves as Tor's parents.

"Nancy Wilson," the woman said, shaking Cindy's hand. "And this is my husband, Gerry." Cindy shook hands with Gerry as well, and then Nancy pointed to a couple walking from their car. The man was obviously a horse person, and as he came up she recognized him as Tor's father, Larry Nelson, whom she had seen while visiting at Tor's stable. His wife was introduced as Miranda, and after meeting everyone and introducing herself, Cindy invited them inside.

"Tor," she called, poking her head into the living room. Five college-aged men accompanied Samantha's blonde, blue-eyed husband to be as they watched sports. "Parents."

"Thanks Cin," Tor said, jumping up from the couch and handing one of his buddies the remote control. "Gotta be civil," he whispered. Then he followed Cindy into the den, where everyone had stood up and were being introduced by Samantha.

"Dad," Tor said, walking up behind his father and giving him a handshake, then pulling their chests together in a male greeting.

"Men," Sammy said jokingly.

"You'd better believe it," Tor teased, kissing his fiancee.

Samantha pulled away with a laugh. "Alright," she said, picking up the piece of paper she had sketched everything out on. "Let's get going!"

The day of Samantha's wedding dawned cool and clear, with a light breeze running through the farm as caterers, a band, and everyone who was helping get things ready rushed around. Beth stood at the head of it all, making sure everything was as it should be. Months earlier, Samantha had declared her stepmom official organizer, and Beth was good at it. By the time everyone went in to get ready, things were set up perfectly, waiting for the bride and groom to say, "I do."

Tor and his best man, Ashleigh's younger brother Rory, would be getting ready at his house, and arriving a little later. But Ashleigh, Samantha, Cindy, Yvonne, Maureen, Josie and Ann were all getting ready in Ashleigh's large farmhouse. All of the designated bridesmaids wore a simple yellow dress like Cindy's, coordinating with Samantha's fall theme, save Ashleigh, who as Maid of Honor wore a deep, copper colored dress. It reminded Cindy of Champion's beautiful coat, and how her beloved horse was all the way in Dubai. Though this was supposed to be Samantha's special day, Cindy couldn't help but miss the big stallion.

"Samantha is going to look so beautiful," said Yvonne, tying her jet black hair back with a ribbon that matched her dress. "I can't believe she's actually getting married."

"Me either," Cindy shook her head. "After the first wedding fell through, I thought that might have been it, but Sammy and Tor are good together. I guess it was meant to be."

Yvonne's prediction had been correct, and when Samantha finally emerged from where she and Beth had been getting ready, there were tears in her eyes. The simple dress fit elegantly on Samantha, and she looked stunning. Her hair was pulled back in curls at the nape of her neck, and she wore a sleek veil.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Maureen asked, rushing up to her friend.

"I just… I wish my mom could have been here," Samantha whispered, accepting a hug from Maureen, then Yvonne. Everyone stood around Samantha; an emotional support net. "I miss her so much."

"It's ok, Sammy," Cindy said, reaching out to her sister.

"God, I feel awful, Cin… I've still got my dad, but you've lost both of your parents. I couldn't imagine… if it hurts this much with Mom gone…"

"No, Sammy… Don't think that way. Things happen for a reason, always. See, now you have Beth, and then Kevin. And you wouldn't have come to Whitebrook and met Tor, and I wouldn't even be here."

Samantha gave a small laugh through her tears. "You're right," she said. "But I still wish she were here."

"I know, Sam." Cindy gave Samantha another small hug, and then her sister straightened and wiped her eyes.

"I'm OK," she said, taking her bouquet of red, orange and yellow leaves that surrounded three simple white lilies. She smiled bravely, and then they stepped outside.

The tents were packed with people, and Tor stood handsome in his tuxedo at the altar, Rory at his side and the justice of the peace standing ready with his bible. Everyone took their places, and Ian grasped Samantha in a fierce hug before they walked arm in arm down the aisle behind Christina, the flower girl, and Kevin, the ring bearer, followed closely by Ashleigh, and then each of the bridesmaids. Christina would stoop down every other step and carefully place a colored leaf on the ground, proceeding down the aisle slowly with little red-haired Kevin waiting impatiently for her and nearly dropping the rings. It was all Cindy could do to keep from laughing, walking down the aisle and praying she wouldn't trip on the ridiculous high heels she was wearing. She knew many people from the crowd; family, friends and people whom Samantha and Tor knew from their long time experience in the horse business. When they finally made it to the altar, Samantha handed Ashleigh her bouquet and grasped Tor's hand, smiling softly.

The justice of the peace began, and the words were short as Samantha and Tor had chosen their own vows. Tor and Samantha held each other's gaze throughout the ceremony, their lips moving in soft utterances as they repeated the words that would probably mean the most to them in all of their life. Cindy gazed at them with happy tears forming at the corners of her eyes, realizing how truly in love her sister was with Tor. As he placed the ring on Samantha's finger, Tor's serious face broke into a smile, and Samantha's did the same. Cindy was almost startled as the justice of the peace called out, "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" and everyone cheered and whistled as the couple exchanged a long kiss.

Grabbing his new bride's hand, and Samantha taking her bouquet back from Ashleigh, they turned and walked down the aisle as husband and wife, waving to all of their friends. Tears, now of happiness, flowed down Samantha's cheeks, but she was smiling like Cindy had never seen before.

The band struck up the sounds of "Here comes the bride" as they continued down the aisle, and then everyone stood and proceeded towards the food tents where a reception was being held, stopping to congratulate Samantha and Tor. While everyone else loaded their plates with food and sat down to eat, different conversations humming through the crowd, the new couple posed for pictures. Taking Ashleigh's suggestion, they did what the older woman had done at her wedding and took pictures with their favorite horses, having vanned Top Hat, Tor's retired gelding, just for the occasion. Shining was led out, and then Eleta, and Wonder's Pride, Samantha's favorite stallion.

Pictures were also taken with their families, and at one point all of Tor's closest friends and family, including Rory Griffen, and Samantha's family as well, and her bridesmaids and close friends all crowded in for one photo together. Cindy and Samantha took a photo together, and Cindy knew that for once she had taken a good picture.

When pictures were over and horses were safely back in their stalls or paddocks, the wedding party retired to the food tent, heaping their plates with wonderfully prepared, delicious food. No one began dancing until after Samantha and Tor finished eating, and had danced the first song together. Then all kinds of couples stood up and began dancing together, the band finding a happy medium between upbeat and slow songs. Cindy was asked to dance by two of Tor's college friends and Rory, and she was eager to accept every invitation. Finally, after a spin around the floor with Rory, Tor tapped his glass with a spoon. "May I have your attention," he asked. The dance floor cleared, and Rory escorted Cindy to her seat. When everyone had their eyes on Tor, he began his speech. "I am glad you all could come to the wedding," he began. "I'm sorry you all had to miss the last one." A ripple of laughter ran through the crowd. "I am happy to finally be joined as husband and wife with my lovely bride, Samantha McLean-Nelson, and to have married in to such a wonderful family. I look forward to making many memories." He raised his glass. "To Samantha!"

Beside him, Sammy blushed furiously as the crowd raised their glasses and echoed, "To Samantha!" Other speeches were made, by Ian, Beth, Ashleigh, and Rory, and Tor's best friend Eric. When everyone had had their say, a beautiful wedding cake was brought out, and everyone laughed at the decoration on top. Instead of the typical bride and groom adorning the last layer, two horses in a tuxedo and wedding gown galloped across the top. It was adorable, and totally like the couple.

After the cake was cut and served, the happy newly weds stood to leave, but not before Samantha had thrown her bouquet. With a few leaves escaping and falling over the crowd, the bunch of flowers came straight at Cindy's face. Reaching up on instinct, Cindy caught them with one hand, and the crowd cheered.

"I told you that you'd get married!" Samantha cried. Then the two of them walked out of a path lined by people, everyone throwing rice, and escaped in Tor's mom's white Mazda Miata, with bells and shaving cream announcing the newly wed couple.

Cindy still stood stunned with the bouquet in her hands, watching the car disappear down the driveway, slipping through the soundless iron gates and onto Skyline Drive. All of a sudden, Cindy was struck with an odd feeling, and realized how Samantha, and most of all her parents, must have felt as they watched Cindy leaving for Dubai. A tear slid down Cindy's cheek as people milled around her, pushing and shoving to go back and get their things now that they could leave. Many had people to go home to, and light was rapidly fading.

Rushing up to the house quickly so that she could change, along with Josie and Ann, Cindy returned to find nearly all of the guests gone, and already people were cleaning up. Beth was stooped low to the ground, fetching napkins, forks and plates that had been scattered in the confusion. Huge trash bags were to be found everywhere, all of them nearly full already. A few people had stayed to help, and as Cindy and Josie and Ann walked upon the scene, Ann gave a mock dirty look, announcing, "Girls, it's time to get down and dirty."


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Cindy stood at the side of the training oval at Whitebrook, watching the sun steadily climb into the horizon and glint off the white and blue of her jacket, the warmth of the golden rays cutting through the still cold of the air.

"Morning, Cin," Ann greeted her as the older girl led Joy next to her, keeping close tabs on the bouncy filly. "How are you?"

Cindy smiled over at Ann and shrugged. "It's just another day, I guess."

"Yeah," Ann said, shielding her eyes from the brilliant sun, Joy stopping next to her and pricking her black-tipped ears at the sky. "Are you all packed to leave tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh," Cindy nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest and shivering. The beginning of October had brought a serious cold snap to the farm within a matter of days. Samantha's wedding had marked the last warm day Kentucky would see until spring, and Cindy found herself wishing to have summer back.

"I can't wait to get up there," Ann said, tossing Joy's reins over her smoky neck and running her fingers through the filly's jet black mane. "Belmont has always been one of my favorite tracks. I love riding up there."

Cindy nodded, and agreed. Belmont Park was a stunning racetrack, and she couldn't wait to get the horses up to New York to race in the serious preps before the Breeders' Cup.

"Hey girls," Ian called as he led Eleta down to the track. The light bay filly had her head craned up and her ears pricked at Joy, letting out a throaty whinny of greeting to the other filly.

With Samantha still on her honeymoon with Tor, Cindy had offered to ride Eleta in her breeze before they shipped off to Belmont. The young bay was set to race in the Astarita Stakes, which Samantha had decided on after the filly's exception try in her maiden at Turfway. If Eleta did well in the Astarita, Samantha was planning on pointing her to the Breeders' Cup Juvenile Fillies - the same race that Ian and Ashleigh were pointing Joy toward. Cindy only frowned at the notion, knowing Joy was the superior of the two, but she kept her thoughts to herself and accepted Eleta's reins and a boost up into the saddle.

"We're going to go five furlongs from the gate today," Ian said as he gave Ann a leg up onto Joy's back, the gray filly tossing her head enthusiastically as they stepped out on to the track. Cindy nodded to Ian's instructions, collecting Eleta and setting out, the bay filly tossing her mane and snorting excitedly as Ann and Joy appeared next to them, the gray filly kicking out playfully.

"Stop," Ann murmured, settling the filly into a canter as they wrapped around the track, headed for the practice gate that was set up in the backstretch of the oval, where Tom Beck was standing waiting for them.

"Hey, Tom," Ann greeted with a smile, settling in Joy's saddle as the assistant trainer pushed away from the gate and came up to meet them.

"Hey, girls," Tom nodded, taking Eleta's bridle, the bay filly snorting and eyeing the big training gate before she stepped forward haltingly, tossing her head at it and dancing on her slender legs.

"Whoa," Cindy frowned, wrapping her fingers in the bay's mane as they slid into the practice gate, the back doors closing with a bang behind them. Before Cindy knew it, Ann and Joy were next to them in the gate, Tom walking around to make sure everything was okay before he threw the switch.

"You ladies know the drill?"

"Of course," Ann said for Cindy, nodding with her eyes steady on the track before them.

"Okay," Tom said with a smile before letting the front gates snap open, the two fillies immediately going out on their toes and digging forward. With a flash they were gone, whipping up the track with the wind sweeping over them.

Cindy immediately leaned forward in the saddle, letting Eleta create her own pace as she had broken just a little quicker than Joy, running fast on the inside with the gray filly plastered to her side, Ann sitting confidently in their wake.

The cold wind roared around Cindy's ears as Eleta huffed and pulled forward from Joy, her head bobbing quickly with each stride she took, happy to be in front and able to put her running mate away.

They pounded through the first few furlongs, Eleta pulling steadily away with Cindy beginning to worry. She glanced behind her and saw Ann ask Joy for speed, and the filly responded, digging in on the outside and beginning to make up ground. But Eleta was already gaining speed, flattening out and kicking into her reserves, plunging past the last marker with Joy still on her flank, moving slowly up along Eleta's side as Cindy stood in the saddle, pulling the bay filly up.

At first, Cindy was worried she had pushed Eleta too fast to leave Joy so far behind, but when she turned around to see Ian's face, her father's smile answered all her questions. Eleta had outrun Joy, and had made it look easy.

"What was up?" Cindy asked as Ann pulled Joy around next to Eleta, turning back for the gap.

"I don't know," Ann frowned, putting a hand on Joy's charcoal smudged neck as they trotted back to the gap. "Maybe she has some heat in one of her legs," Ann shrugged. "Ian will find it if there's anything."

Cindy nodded, automatically worried as they stopped at the gap, Eleta tossing her head and nearly sidestepping over Cindy as she dismounted, taking off her helmet.

"Okay," Cindy chuckled tensely, resting a hand on Eleta's nose as Ian checked Joy's legs, not seeming concerned over the filly's lagging work.

"She's clean," Ian announced, shrugging as he looked up at Cindy's worried face. "Don't worry, Cin. She's got to have an off day sometimes. Why don't you go ahead and take her up to the barn?"

Cindy nodded and took Joy's reins from Ann, turning the filly around and leading her up to the stables. Joy walked energetically next to her, tossing her dark mane and working her teeth over the bit, pausing to lip at Cindy's windbreaker.

"Stop," Cindy smiled at the filly, leading her into the barn to the clatter of Joy's hooves. "What was up with you out there? You never let Eleta get that far from you in a work."

Joy only let out a careless huff and stood quietly as Cindy put her in crossties and pulled off her tack before leading her out to cool off. Cindy walked the filly and rubbed her down before sending her out to her paddock.

The beautiful gray filly pounced away from the fence as soon as Cindy let go of her head, kicking up her heels as she soared over the dead grass, eating up the ground with huge strides.

"Why on earth couldn't you do that on the track?" Cindy called out to the filly as Joy stopped on a dime and raced the other way up the fence, pulling away to sprint across the paddock, dirt and brown grass flying after her.

Cindy only shook her head and pushed away from the fence, letting the filly's discarded lead shank bounce against her leg as she walked back up to the barn. She put the leather lead back in the tack room and walked out to see Josie leading out Warrior, the big black already in high spirits and obviously ready to burn some more energy.

"Whoa," Josie grunted as Warrior craned his head up and whinnied eagerly, pulling up on Josie's arms.

"He looks like he's ready to rip into something," Cindy laughed, pushing away her earlier worries over Joy's mediocre work.

"As always," Josie smiled, getting the colt to calm down before they walked forward. Warrior arched his glistening ebony neck before taking a few flowing steps forward, bellowing snorts and eyeing the fillies in their stalls as he walked by.

"None of that," Josie warned, tugging on the leather lead rope to get the colt's attention.

Cindy only laughed, and watched as the dark colt thundered by Maverick's stall, spooking the dark bay filly.

"Whoa," Cindy paused as Josie continued with Warrior, keeping the dark colt on his path to the training oval.

"Are you coming down to watch the rest of the works?" Josie asked, leading the blue-black colt out into the October sun.

"In a minute," Cindy called back, stopping outside Maverick's stall. "I'm going to get her settled."

Josie nodded and disappeared outside the barn door with Warrior while Cindy slipped inside Maverick's stall, putting a hand on the filly's tense neck.

"Whoa, girl," Cindy murmured to the filly, stroking Maverick's neck and running her fingers into the filly's black mane. "Nothing to worry about. Warrior is just a little high intensity. Just like you."

Maverick snorted and dropped her head into Cindy's hands, calming down enough for Cindy to rest her arm over the filly's withers. She was already proud of Maverick. The dark bay had progressed rapidly in her training, and was already accepting the saddle and a rider. Mike was going to move her out of the round pen by the end of the week to work with the rest of her group outside. Cindy only regretted not being able to be the filly's rider while she was away at Belmont.

"I'll be back in November," Cindy promised the filly, giving her a kiss on the nose before softly leaving the stall, closing the door firmly behind her.

Belmont was a regular mix of insanity and chaos. The entire place was a writhing live wire, and the approaching Breeders' Cup was not helping the nerves of trainers, jockeys, and horses that had to be at the track at all hours of the day. Cindy stood at the edge of the track, watching the brilliant horses work over the dirt and the turf, their healthy bodies gleaming in the morning sun.

"Looks like Angel is doing well," Josie said next to Cindy, the other girl leaning against the white rail, focused on the bay filly.

Cindy nodded, watching Ann slow Angel in the homestretch, the filly shaking her head in protest.

"She's the favorite for the Beldame," Cindy said, watching Angel closely. "I'm betting she'll take it by two lengths."

Josie smiled, but turned her attention elsewhere, pointing out a silver gray filly who was working up the backstretch.

"You see that gray up there?" Josie asked, pointing to the filly.

"Yeah," Cindy nodded.

"That's Gold and Silk," Josie said, resting her arms on the rail again. "She and Angel had some huge races in the spring, and she beat her in half of them. If anyone can take on Angel, its her."

Cindy frowned, and looked down at the Daily Racing Form she had dangling from her hand. She had been looking at the entrees in the weekend races, but Gold and Silk hadn't jumped out at her.

"This is her first big race back from surgery," Josie explained as Cindy studied the entrants again. "She had a bone chip in her off fore that needed to be removed."

Cindy nodded her understanding and studied the name. "Her sire is Deputy Commander," Cindy muttered almost to herself. "That's pretty high class."

"And her dam is Bonnie's Poker. She's a half-sister to Silver Charm."

Cindy nodded before starting as Josie nudged her arm again. "There's Spark."

"Who's Spark?" Cindy asked, looking up in confusion. "The won the Sorority Stakes in September by five lengths."

Cindy found the dainty light bay filly trotting up the track as Ann walked Angel into the gap, the dark bay filly snorting and tossing her head.

"Hey girls," Ian said as he walked up and grabbed Angel's reins, letting Ann jump down and pull off the saddle.

"Everything is going great," Ann reported, pulling off her helmet and shaking out her dark brown hair. "The only concern of mine is Gold and Silk."

Cindy glanced at the gray filly as she galloped by, passing a few other horses on the inside.

"She's going great out there," Ann said, frowning. "And she won her debut allowance by six lengths. She's roaring to go."

"There's nothing to worry about," Ian said, frowning at the gray filly. "We'll review the tapes tonight, and Angel is at the top of her game. I'd be surprised if Gold and Silk can bounce back from surgery to take on Angel so soon."

Cindy had to agree with Ann. The gray filly looked magnificent, but she was also concerned with Spark, the lively little bay filly who looked ready to put up a fight. She glanced down at the Daily Racing Form and caught the name Seattle Slew attached to her pedigree. Cindy knew that one good race and an outstanding pedigree was little to go on, but she couldn't help feeling intimidated by the filly, and the longer she stood watching, the more anxious she began to feel.

"I'm going to go up to the stable," Cindy informed Josie, who nodded.

"I'll be there in a little bit. Ian and Ash were talking about going out to eat later."

Cindy nodded and jogged up to the barn, seeing Ann and Ian with Angel, and then the beautiful gray head of Joy further down the row.

"Hey girl," Cindy said, smiling at the filly and plunking down on the tack trunk outside the filly's stall. Joy nickered a soft greeting before going back to her hay net, scattering bit of hay on Cindy's shoulders as she read the rest of the entrees.

"Creating Bliss, Ambience, Nyctalopia, Lucent, Spark, Glory's Joy, Raging Cat, Flash of Red, and Heavenly."

Cindy murmured the names of the fillies under her breath. Joy had raced against only four of them, and of the new names Cindy only noticed Spark.

"Getting a look at the new competition?" Ann laughed as Ian moved out of the barn with Angel.

"Uh-huh," Cindy nodded, frowning at the paper. "What do you know about Spark?"

"Seattle Slew filly," Ann shrugged. "There's always a ton of Seattle Slew fillies."

"Josie seemed to be really taken with her," Cindy frowned, chewing a little on her bottom lip.

"Joy has a more important race under her belt," Ann shook her head, sitting down on the trunk next to Cindy. "You should take a look at Warrior's competition if you think Joy is racing against some tough ones."

Cindy glanced further up the page and ran down the names, arching her eyebrow at a few.

"Spyro, Vertrando, Wonder's Warrior, Sir Gallant, Something Cool, Early Flyer, Montjoy, and Just Royal."

"You've seen Spyro and Vertrando," Ann said, nodding to the paper, "but Just Royal won the Belmont by three lengths over Warrior. Something Cool and Early Flyer have also been beating each other up in the Haskell and the Travers. Sir Gallant is last year's Horse of the Year, and Montjoy is last year's Canadian Horse of the Year."

"The race is stacked, then," Cindy said, folding the paper and tossing it next to her feet.

"Extremely," Ann said, looking up at Joy and scratching her under the chin. "Let's hope we even get out of it alive."

Cindy helped out at the barn for the rest of the day, walking Joy and helping shield the barn from inquisitive and unwanted reporters. Ashleigh's cell phone was ringing constantly, and she finally had to turn it off, letting a rare curse escape her mouth.

"You didn't hear me say that," Ashleigh pointed out as they led Joy back into the barn from her quick walk around the shed row.

"No problem," Cindy laughed, biting her lip when she watched Ashleigh scare away the remaining camera crews and reporters.

"It's late!" She called to the last few crews. "You're not going to get anything else around here!"

Cindy smiled and ducked her head down as she led Joy into her stall, hiding from the obnoxious camera flashes.

A few reporters still hung out around the area as Cindy helped get the horses settled down, her stomach grumbling and reminding her that all she had eaten was a package of donuts washed down with diet Coke early in the morning. Ann had pointed out to her at the time that she would regret that, and now she was.

"That's it, girls," Ian called as he shut up Warrior's stall. "Let's go get something to eat."

"I was waiting for you to say that," Cindy grinned, giving Joy a kiss on the nose before passing by the security guards and heading for the car.

The next day Cindy stood in the paddock of Belmont Park, watching Angel trot airily around the enclosure, two hired grooms keeping her under control as the filly struck out playfully, twisting her head up and showing off.

On the other side of the paddock was Gold and Silk, the filly's dappled gray coat shimmering beautifully like metal under the afternoon sun. She almost looked a little like Storm, Cindy thought to herself, and then shook the memories from her head. She never liked thinking of Storm's Ransom, the young colt she had helped train, and then lost to EIA. He had been so young then, and so eager to please. Gold and Silk was almost a walking vision of the horse who was long dead.

"Hey," Josie said, smiling at Cindy as Angel plunged by, her blue saddlecloth already wrinkled and her eyes ringed in white.

"Hi," Cindy returned, reaching back to push a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "How's Warrior?"

"Pretty good," Josie nodded. The black colt had been nearly out of control this morning, throwing Ann a good four feet from the saddle before they were able to catch him and bring him back to the barn. Luckily Ann had gotten up and walked off the track unhurt, which was a godsend after the nasty spill Warrior had given her.

"He's still acting a little bonkers," Josie shrugged. "But when isn't Warrior acting bonkers?"

"A question for the ages," Samantha said from behind them, and Cindy jumped and whirled around, grinning.

"Sammy!"

"Hey, Cin!" Samantha called, hugging her Cindy fiercely. It was the first time Cindy had seen Samantha since the wedding, and while Samantha had said they would be back around the big race of the weekend, Cindy had been almost sure they wouldn't arrive in New York until the next day.

"How was France?" Cindy grinned, pushing back from Samantha.

"Just great," Samantha beamed. "You must visit southern France at some point, Cin. It was heaven."

"I'll bet," Ann laughed, giving Samantha a hug. "When did you get in?"

"We just got here thirty minutes ago," Samantha said, turning around to find Tor talking to Ian. "We would have gotten here earlier if Tor hadn't found a new prospect."

"You're kidding," Josie cried. "You brought a horse back with you?"

"Uh-huh," Samantha laughed. "What would a trip be for Tor and I if we didn't come back with a horse?"

"True," Cindy grinned. "Where is it?"

"We had to settle her in quarantine," Samantha said. "She'll be there for the next couple of weeks, but we'll definitely go visit her."

"I can't wait," Cindy grinned, moving out of the way as Angel was led up to them, the bay filly tossing her head and swinging her nose around to nudge Ann, grunting deeply.

"Riders up!"

"Okay, Ann," Ian said, giving Ann a leg up. "Time to get out there."

Ann nodded and settled in the saddle, letting Angel be led off toward the grandstand.

"Well, people," Ian called after the retreating filly. "It's time to head upstairs."

As Cindy settled herself in the grandstand, she watched the fillies circle around the field, heading up to the gate. Angel was the even money favorite, followed by Book Eleven and Gold and Silk. Forbidden, a big bay filly, was also getting some attention from the betters. Cindy watched carefully as Angel slipped into the third slot, flanked by New Creation and Silver Sand. On the outside Cloudburst, Midnight Eviction, Gold and Silk, and Book Eleven loaded quickly and without a hitch. Within a split second, the gates banged open and eight fillies burst forward.

In a flash, New Creation pushed through and led the field down the stretch, with Target Radio and Cloudburst following closely behind. Cindy gripped onto the rail of their box in the stands as Ann headed Angel up the field to settle on the rail in fourth, Silver Sand and Midnight Eviction crowding her on the outside.

Book Eleven and Gold and Silk were racing behind, lagging as the field turned into the backstretch.

"She's looking good," Cindy heard her father mutter underneath his breath. "Good, Ann. Just let her up easily."

The field was turning into the homestretch, New Creation dropping back as Cloudburst moved forward, Gold and Silk finally making a fast break on the outside.

"Okay," Ashleigh called. "Come on, Angel!"

Then Angel switched leads and began to move, whipping past New Creation and pulling away from Silver Sand, flashing by on the rail with Ann working hard in the saddle.

"That's it!" Cindy called, jumping up as Angel rose and fell over the track, her dark legs carrying her fast toward the finish. But when a streak of gray flew up in the middle of the track, Cindy realized that the race wasn't over yet.

"Come on!" Cindy screamed, watching Angel and Gold and Silk hook up in the stretch, bobbing and fighting all the way to the finish. Ann never gave up on Angel's back, working and flicking the crop by the filly's eye until the wire skimmed overhead, both fillies still locked in their duel.

"Oh," Samantha sighed, leaning back on her heels. "I think Gold and Silk got that one."

Cindy nodded, watching Gold and Silk's number eight flash up in the win slot, with Angel's number three just below.

"Damn," Ian sighed, running his hands through his dark auburn hair. "That filly is a worthy rival."

Cindy frowned, watching Ann turn Angel around and trot back to the grandstand, Gold and Silk headed back to the winner's circle.

"But we've still got two races to go," Ashleigh reminded him. "Let's go down and take care of Angel. Joy has to be in the paddock in twenty minutes."

As Cindy watched Joy warm up in the backstretch, all she could feel was yearning. She stood and kept her fingers wrapped around the metal rail in the grandstand, watching Ann pull her goggles down over her eyes, the filly coming to a hesitant stop behind the gate and pricking her ears at it.

Cindy stood close to Ashleigh, listening to the older woman comment on the horses to Ian as the fillies entered the gate, some balking hesitantly and some confidently striding right into the metal chutes.

"Look at Heavenly," Ashleigh said, pointing out the delicate chestnut filly. "You can really see the same lines as Wonder in her."

"No kidding," Samantha said, nodding. "Her dam and Wonder were half-sisters, weren't they?"

Ashleigh nodded, never taking her eyes off the track. "Townsend Holly gave birth to Beautiful Morning a few years before Wonder. They were the last two foals the mare produced before she was pensioned."

Cindy glanced down at the program she had crumpled in her hand and noticed the mare's name behind Heavenly's. The filly was royally bred, by A.P. Indy and tracing her lines back to Townsend Pride. She was lightly raced so far, but there was no reason to doubt her ability.

"There goes Joy," Josie commented, nudging Cindy. "She's looking fantastic."

"She always does," Cindy smiled back, putting the program down and focusing on the race before them. Raging Cat, a Storm Cat filly, moved into line, followed by Flash of Red, and then Heavenly on the outside before the gates flew open with a sudden bang, leaving the fillies to plunge out on their toes, pushing and ripping forward.

"Come on, Joy," Cindy murmured as she watched Ann weave the filly to the inside and hold her on the rail, just off the flanks of Lucent, who had gunned to the lead.

The fillies galloped down the backstretch, but Cindy only kept her eyes on Joy, watching her critically and feeling the sense of longing in her stomach deepen and the drop. She wanted so badly to be out there, feeling the bitterly cold win whipping against her face, and the awesome power of Joy.

"And the first half is a scorching pace here in the Frizette…"

Cindy shoved the announcer out of her head as she watched Joy yank down on the reins going into the far turn, asking Ann for more rein, which the jockey didn't seem willing to give up just yet. Lucent was faltering on the lead, and Joy was trying to rocket forward past the other filly, her head bobbing fast as they wound into the homestretch, the rest of the field approaching fast behind her.

With a sudden powerful stride forward, Joy had yanked the reins down and out of Ann's fingers, successfully switching leads and putting Lucent away as Ambience and Nyctalopia began to make their moves, along with Creating Bliss, Heavenly, and Spark on the far outside.

"Come on, Joy!" Cindy shouted, watching Ann pull out her whip and gain control of the filly, urging her along the rail. But Ambience was flying on the outside, the little chestnut plunging up next to Joy. Further out, Nyctalopia was racing with her head craned up in true Untamed Way fashion, showing off her wild bloodlines.

The wire was coming up faster than Cindy wanted, and still Spark and Creating Bliss were running hard, overtaking Joy as the fillies crowded in the front and raced for the wire.

Ann was working hard on Joy, slapping Joy's hindquarters with the crop and moving forward to flick the piece of leather by the filly's eye, but Ambience was already crawling ahead of Joy, with Nyctalopia and Spark fighting it out for second.

Then the wire flashed overhead, leaving Joy in fourth with Ambience the clear winner by half a length, Nyctalopia and Spark still nose and nose in second and third.

"Oh no," Ashleigh sighed, her voice dripping with disappointment.

Cindy didn't say anything, but shoved down the sickening sob that threatened to rise in her throat. She watched the fillies cool out in the Clubhouse turn with a scowl on her face, holding onto the box rail with a death grip until her knuckles turned white, and then suddenly let go when she realized her family was filing out to meet the crushed filly below.

In fact, Cindy was quiet for the rest of the afternoon as she watched Warrior prance over the paddock of Belmont, the glistening black colt tossing his head and snorting at the other colts, dancing elegantly and striking out with sudden and frightening viciousness when no one was watching.

She was quiet when she watched the other trainers and their horses. Spyro trotted past, his plain bay neck arched elegantly against his groom as his trainer, Lucas Simm, walked along side him, tightening the girth of the agitated colt. Cindy paid no notice to the bay, or the famous gray colt, Vertrando, who was making a fuss in his stall next to them.

"Are you okay, Cindy?" Samantha asked after coming from down the row.

"Yeah," Cindy replied monotonously, frowning. "I'm just worried about Joy."

"I'm sure she's fine," Samantha said reasonably. "Every horse has an off day."

"Maybe," Cindy shrugged, watching Warrior pause by the stall as Ann leapt up into the saddle, giving Josie a thumbs up before being whisked away in the line of horses.

"Come on, Cin," Samantha nudged her sister. "We've got to go watch Warrior's race."

"Sure," Cindy shrugged, walking after Samantha as the Whitebrook group made their way back up to their box in time to see Warrior bound out onto the track, Ann working to get the colt to calm down.

Cindy was silent in the box, her eyes stuck on the raging blue-black horse who was striding purposefully up the track, Ann sitting deep in the colt's saddle with her feet out of the stirrups.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cindy could see Josie clinging to the rail next to her, working her bottom lip between her teeth nervously. Cindy knew that Warrior was Josie's usual mount, and that her cousin was just as close to the black colt as Cindy herself had been to Glory, Champion, and now Joy.

"Out of curiosity," Cindy said softly, touching Josie's tense arm. "Why aren't you jockeying him out there? You're old enough."

"Oh," Josie jumped and swung around, giving Cindy a nervous smile. "My parents would never allow it. Mom has always been nervous about it since my aunt's accident down in Florida. It's amazing she let's me exercise him as it is."

Cindy nodded her head, recounting the many times Samantha had told her the stories about Ian not letting her ride on the track because of her mother's death. Eventually Ian had let up on Samantha, but Victoria Taylor was another breed of stubborn.

"And now for the call of the race…"

Cindy stood at attention, watching as Spyro entered the gate in the one hole, followed by Vertrando and the upbeat Warrior.

The black colt balked hard at the gate and reared up, striking out his forelegs before coming down to all fours, snorting at the gate. It seemed to be only a declaration how good the colt felt, since he entered the stall a split second later.

"Good," Ian nodded. "I was afraid we were going to have another Dominion moment there."

Ashleigh snorted and nodded her head, watching as Just Royal and Sir Gallant moved into line, followed by Something Cool, Early Flyer, and then Montjoy on the outside.

"And they're off!"

The gates banged open and eight colts slammed out onto the track, the dark chestnut body of Just Royal speeding to the lead, followed by Sir Gallant and Montjoy who had cut across the track to lay in third on the outside.

Ann had her hands full with Warrior, who had broken a beat late and seemed to want to race up on the inside.

"Hold him!" Josie cried, watching Warrior struggle with Ann as the jockey put a death grip on the reins. Warrior didn't seem to listen as he flew up on the inside of Something Cool and Vertrando, galloping hard into the turn.

Cindy watched quietly, arching her eyebrow at the scene as the field poured out into the backstretch, Warrior steadily running up on the inside, Ann fairly leaning back in the saddle and hauling on the reins, her legs nearly parallel to the ground as she attempted to gain the upper hand.

Finally, Warrior eased up on the bit, settling in fifth behind Spyro as they flashed by the three quarter mark, winding into the far turn.

"Christ," Ian groaned, rubbing his palm over his forehead. "That colt…"

"There goes Vertrando," Cindy murmured, watching the gray colt leap forward and attack on the outside, flashing by Something Cool and moving up on Early Flyer, making a devastating move on the outside.

Ann was glancing behind her as Warrior began to speed up on his own, moving even with Spyro as the group turned for home, being to race all the way out as Just Royal still ran strong on the lead, leaving Sir Gallant and Montjoy behind.

"Give him rein!" Ashleigh cried, bouncing on her toes as Warrior switched leads and barreled forward. Suddenly the black colt was a streak coming down the rail, slipping into a hold on the inside and pushing through it, leaving Spyro behind him as Montjoy and Sir Gallant were left in his wake.

Warrior was digging down, galloping all out behind Just Royal as the chestnut became a target for the colt to overcome. Vertrando was running hard on the outside, but Warrior was already plunging up next to Just Royal, eyeing him for a lingering second, before speeding by and heading home to the wire, the colt's ears pricked and his tail flowing behind him like a banner.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

All of Whitebrook's group was happy with Warrior's win in the Gold Cup, but Cindy was still sulky over Joy's loss that same day. She doted on the filly; sure there was something wrong with the gorgeous grey. Josie and Ann told her that Joy had just had an off day; that she would get better, but Cindy refused to believe them. Sickening memories rushed back to her of the days when her beloved March To Glory had been drugged. He was never like himself, and Cindy was terrified someone was taking action against his first daughter as well.

"Cin?" Josie asked, sticking her head around the corner of the barn the day after the race. Things were just beginning to get busy again, and they had taken a few of the horses out for light walks around the backside.

"Hey, Jo," Cindy responded half-heartedly. She was leaning against Joy's stall door, pulling apart stalks of hay from the filly's net.

"What's up?" Josie asked her cousin, sitting down on a hay bale that had been shoved to the other side of the aisle.

"Not much," Cindy shrugged, casting her eyes to her feet. She wished people would stop asking that.

"Joy's headed out for a trip around the track in a few days." Josie was trying to make conversation, but it tweaked Cindy's nerves.

"I know!" she said in exasperation, throwing down the stalk of hay. "Does everyone think I stand with my head buried in the sand all the time? I know what's going on around here!" She got angrily to her feet, rushing out of the barn and leaving Josie to sit confusedly in her wake.

Outside, she wandered around to Lucas Simm's barn, glancing in on a lithe chestnut filly. She recognized Ambience on the spot; and stood transfixed as she watched the filly snatch at her hay, rolling a disinterested eye at Cindy.

"Pretty thing, isn't she?" someone said behind Cindy. The younger girl jumped, wheeling around in the aisle.

"I was just looking," she said, instantly on the defense.

A young man walked toward her, wearing the casual clothes of someone who worked in the barns all day. She recognized him as the well-known trainer himself, Lucas Simm. He laughed, saying, "It's fine. These stalls are pretty heavily watched." He pointed above him, where a light grey surveillance camera tracked their movement.

"Wow," she said, impressed. The trainer was obviously not short on money.

"That's what lots of people say," Lucas replied, shoving a hand through his hair, "but I just can't risk any of my horses being injured." He leaned his elbows against the stall door, nodding his head towards Ambience. "Did you see her performance in the Frizette?"

Cindy bit back bitter remarks and simply nodded. "I have to go," she said, short of breath. She couldn't stand there and look at the chestnut while her trainer bragged about the results of the Frizette. All too soon he would know that she was with Glory's Joy - Glory's Joy the loser.

Once she had gotten outside Simm's barn, she took a deep breath. She couldn't believe how easily she had lost her cool in there. It just seemed so strange to her; Joy's bad performance in her breeze and the miserable fourth place in the Frizette. Something, Cindy was sure, was wrong with Joy.

"Hear me out, Ash," Cindy begged that evening. She had sat in the lonely track kitchen for almost two hours, figuring out just how she would show Ashleigh that her reasons for thinking Joy was ill were valid. So far, all she had come up with was a stomachache from drinking too many sodas.

"Cindy, I cannot fathom who could have gotten to Joy!" Ashleigh exclaimed, shrugging her shoulders almost sympathetically.

"But what if she's just sick? The vet could check her out. Maybe she was drugged; like Glory." Tears welled up in Cindy's eyes.

"Cin, she was tested after the race. There were no drugs in her system; the vet gave her a clean bill of health. She just had a bad day. OK?" Ashleigh's tone implied that there was to be no further discussion.

Cindy heaved a sigh, pursing her lips. "Fine," she quipped, spinning on her heel and turning away from Ashleigh. Am I the only one who can see something wrong? she screamed to herself.

"Penny for your thoughts, Cin," Ian McLean said, walking up to her and tossing a copper coin in her lap. She was sitting on the rail of the Belmont track, gathering her tears and anger.

She tossed the coin back at him, shaking her head. "Nothing to say," she told him miserably.

"You always have something to say," he responded, hoisting himself up onto the rail next to her.

"Not that anyone will listen," she returned bitterly.

"Problems with the owner?" he joked.

"Yes!" she said, nearly in tears again. She took the penny back from him, and told him all about her conversation with Ashleigh and how she thought that someone was trying to sabotage her precious filly.

"Oh, Cin," Ian said, taking his daughter in his arms. "Joy will be ok, and no one is trying to get at her. We take the best of care of all of our racehorses, hon, you have to trust us."

"I know, it's just so hard!" she wailed, wiping her wet face with a shirtsleeve. "All I want is to see her succeed, Dad."

"We all do, Cindy," he consoled. "We all do."

"Then why am I the only one upset about her finish?" Cindy spat.

Ian looked taken aback. "We're all upset, Cindy. We just are handling it, revising the training schedule, and moving on. These things happen." His voice turned from that of consoling to one of lecture.

Cindy looked away, refusing to accept what he said as true. "I just want what's best for Joy."

"So do we all," Ian said. They sat in a moment of silence, Cindy stubbornly refusing to turn around. "We've got to get going soon, if we're going to get up early," he said finally, sliding off the rail. "I'll meet you at the car."

She sniffed, watching him walk back to the stabling. She looked at him like she had never seen him before. He was tall, and he was slightly bow-legged due to so many years on horseback. His dark auburn hair was slowly turning gray, and he stood with pride. Cindy knew she was lucky to have had him and Beth take her in; she had learned everything about living from being in their home. So many children weren't as fortunate. But as she was again reminded of the fact that someone could be hurting Joy, she wasn't so much in the mood to count her blessings.

"Let's go, Cindy!" Ian called from the car, slightly impatient. Cindy sighed, dropping to the ground again. She was in no mood to talk to anyone, either. If they would all just leave her alone…

"Cindy, come on!" Samantha persisted, shaking Cindy's shoulder the next morning. Man, they're all yelling at me to get going lately, she smirked, rolling over in the hotel bed.

"I'm getting up," she said, kicking off the heavy covers. She stretched, letting her head fall back against the pillow and pretending to go back to sleep.

"Cindy!" Samantha squealed. "We're going to be late! Get up!"

"Joking, just joking," Cindy defended herself, laughing. "Let me get in the shower and get changed. I'll be alive soon." She hurried quickly through the shower, rinsing the stubborn shampoo out of her hair three times before she was rid of the filmy build-up. Today was Eleta's race, the Astarita stakes. The thought of watching another one of Whitebrook's horses race made her think of Joy's dismal performance, and she felt like she wanted to puke. She got changed and met Samantha out in the hall; her sister had agreed to wait for Cindy because Eleta would pick up on her nerves.

"Slowpoke," Samantha chastised, knocking on the door to the room she and Tor were sharing.

"Are we ready?" Tor's voice called from inside the room.

"Yep!" his wife answered, turning to wink at Cindy.

Tor emerged from the hotel room, pausing for a kiss from Sammy. "How does going to see Envy You tomorrow sound?" he asked Cindy, swinging an arm around the shoulders of each woman.

"Envy You?" Cindy asked, puzzled. Then a light clicked. "Oh, your new horse!" she exclaimed. Samantha had begun to go a little into detail about the dark black mare they had brought back from France, but Cindy's mind had been elsewhere. It took her a few moments to remember even talking to her sister.

"Yeah, our new horse," Tor said, laughing lightly and eyeing Cindy. He gave her a light tap on the arm. "What's up kid?"

"It's nothing," Cindy said, sighing. She forced a smile, turning to look back at Tor and Samantha. "Tomorrow. We'll set it aside for visiting the mare."

The elevator was already on their floor, and Tor let Samantha and Cindy step in before him. Cindy leaned against the wall, sighing deeply. She didn't want to go to the races today; not at all.

Eleta simply floated around the ring, looking polished and clean; gleaming in the soft light over the track. Cindy watched her being led around, wishing in some way that this was the Frizette, and Joy was the one preparing to run, and this time she would win; stunning the crowds with March To Glory style. But as Samantha bubbled on about the bay filly before them, standing excitedly next to Cindy, the younger girl frowned and was brought back to reality.

Eleta did look good; all muscles, and focused on the task ahead. Not even the fractious black filly on the other side of the walking ring shook Eleta's cool. Punctuated was a large black two-year-old owned by the well-known SaraLita Farms in Upper New York State. She was new to Eleta's scene; this was the first time she was racing out of allowance company. There was only one other filly to be very worried about; Meridian, the chestnut filly who had beaten Eleta the last time out.

"I'm hopeful," Samantha said, catching Cindy's attention. She turned to her sister, who was talking to a reporter Cindy hadn't realized was there. "We have good weather and a fast track here today; she showed in her last race that she certainly has speed."

The reporter thanked Samantha for her time, and then moved on. "Do you think she'll win it?" Cindy asked her sister, tearing her eyes from the ring.

As the jockeys walked out in their colorful silks Samantha replied, "I don't see why she shouldn't. She has the talent, Cin. We just need the luck."

Luck, Cindy's mind echoed. Was Joy's race just bad luck? Ann walked over to them wearing Samantha's silks, and Cindy tried to shake thoughts of it from her mind. It was time to concentrate on Eleta and her sister.

"Hey hey," Ann greeted them, smiling. Eleta was brought over, and Ann rubbed her neck. "How are we going to do today?" she asked the filly. Eleta snorted in response, dancing on her toes in anticipation.

The call came for riders up, and no one answered Ann's question. Ian boosted Eleta's jockey into the light racing saddle, and Ann smiled before they were led away.

"Stands, people; let's get to the boxes," Samantha instructed. Ian still walked around with Ann and Eleta, giving her last minute instructions. They waited until he jogged up to them, and then climbed into the stands to watch the post parade. Eleta flowed along the track beside her lead pony, causing Samantha to take Tor's hand and smile happily.

"She's beautiful," the redhead sighed.

"Just like you," Tor said, reaching over and kissing his new bride's cheek. Samantha blushed.

"She does look good," Ashleigh commented, swinging into the box. She had no sooner sat down than a little hand-held radio at her belt crackled with static and Josie's voice came through.

"Ash, I need someone to help me in the barn. Warrior's being an ass."

"I'll send someone right now," Ashleigh replied, looking around at all of the people in Whitebrook's box.

"I'll go," Cindy volunteered, rising. She walked from the box, breaking into a run down to the backside, slowing so as not to disturb the horses. When she got near Whitebrook's stabling she could here the desperate whinnies and slamming of a hoof against the stalls, mixed with Josie's voice trying to calm the raging beast that had grown inside.

"Jo!" Cindy called, bursting in. Her cousin, she soon found, was in the stall with Warrior, attempting to soothe his nerves.

"Cindy!" Josie said desperately, fear in her eyes. "Grab a lead rope; two. We need to get him out of here!" Cindy grabbed for the lead rope outside his stall and then for Joy's, which was the next closest. She opened the door after having Josie clip on the other line, making certain the stud chain was in place despite Warrior's wildly tossing head. Warrior plunged for the open space, as Cindy had known he would, and she took a firm grip on the lead as the black menace rose on his hind legs in absolute fury. The other horses moved restlessly within their stalls due to all the commotion, and Cindy decided the sooner Warrior was out, the better.

"Walk, Josie," Cindy commanded firmly. "Once he's out of his stall he'll calm down."

And he did, but it took until Eleta was back triumphantly from her race that Warrior would be lead calmly on the line by Josie. The poor girl was holding the black terror's lead line in a limp hand, pathetically tired. Cindy relieved her for a few minutes, but Warrior wouldn't stand for it and Josie had to come and take over again.

Eleta, Ashleigh told them, had won her race impressively by three lengths, showing them all and putting Meridian in her place. Samantha was all but jumping off the walls, and Cindy tried desperately to allow herself to be caught up in the excitement. But seeing Joy standing listlessly in her stall just put a pang in Cindy's heart.

They went to the quarantine stables the next day to see Envy You, and even those with no eventing eye agreed that Samantha and Tor had made good on their decision.

"I'm so glad we got her," Samantha gushed, squeezing Tor's hand. "Cindy, what do you think?"

"Huh?" Cindy asked, whipping her head around to look at her sister.

Samantha gave her a funny look, and then repeated her question. "How do you like our new horse?"

Cindy pasted on an innocent smile. "She's beautiful," she answered, looking at the well-built black mare. "She'll be a great one."

"Sure," Samantha said, her happiness wearing off as she looked at Cindy. "Anyway, we'd better get back."

"Yeah," Cindy said vaguely, turning to leave. Ashleigh caught her shoulder as she sped down the aisle.

"You really hurt Sammy's feelings back there," Ashleigh said quietly, trying to match paces with Cindy.

"Well, I'm sorry," Cindy said sarcastically. Ashleigh put a firm hand on Cindy's arm, bringing her to a stop and staring into her eyes.

"Excuse me?" she said, and all of a sudden Cindy felt like it was her mother, giving her a lecture.

"Look," Cindy said, trying to pull her arm from Ashleigh's grasp, "I'm not having a good week. Sure, it's a nice horse. Yay. But I have other things to think about."

Ashleigh shook her head. "Cindy, get off it. Joy is fine. It's your attitude that's the problem." With that she released her grip on Cindy's arm, calling out "You may want to reconsider that attitude if you'd like to stick around our stabling long!"

"A mile around at a slow gallop," Ashleigh instructed Ann a few days later. The dark-haired girl was mounted on Warrior, preparing to take him on the track in a stamina-building work out.

Cindy had had a long discussion with Ashleigh the previous night, and was finally ready to accept Joy's loss for what it was. Hindsight is 20-20, and it wasn't until Cindy looked back that she realized what a jerk she had been. But until Cindy had apologized Ashleigh had kept true to her threat; keeping Cindy from helping around with any of the horses, especially Joy.

"Got it," Ann said, buckling her helmet. When she nodded Cindy unclipped the leather lead, her gloved hands nonetheless red from Warrior's constant tugs.

"Is he ok?" Josie asked, watching her favorite colt skip impatiently up the track, bucking along the way and trying his best to get Ann off of his back.

"He's being typical of his self," Ashleigh assured her. "I don't see anything out of the 'Warrior Ordinary'."

Cindy watched on, leaning against the rail with Josie. It did seem that Warrior was acting up more than usual, but Cindy didn't say anything. She didn't want to worry Josie anymore.

"Hey, Cin," Ian said, walking up behind her. Cindy whirled around; placing a hand over her heart when she saw it was just her dad. She took her eyes back to the track, just in time to see Warrior entering a busy spot in the track, galloping with his head craned up and mouth gaping wide. As Ann began to move Warrior closer to the inside, a huge chestnut spooked away from the rail, and straight into Warrior. Cindy gasped in horror as Warrior stumbled sideways, reaching over to snake his teeth at the chestnut as he fell.

"Warrior!" Josie screamed, breaking into a run. Cindy was right behind her cousin, grabbing her shirt.

"Wait until things are cleared!" Cindy demanded, holding Josie by the shoulders. Warrior was on the ground, and had flipped his massive body over Ann and was struggling to stand.

"Warrior!" Josie sobbed, watching the colt try to stand before gasping out: "Ann's not moving!"

In desperation, Josie broke from Cindy's grasp and sprinted out onto the track, ignoring everyone's calls. From there, everything happened in slow motion. Warrior stumbled forward, landing on Ann's legs again, and then stood up, scrambling to the rail and running off, his legs obviously uninjured. Josie was torn, wanting to check on Ann but knowing she needed to help get Warrior.

"You get the colt!" Cindy screamed, rushing up behind Josie and dropping to Ann's side. Josie nodded quickly and took off in the opposite direction, running to meet the outriders who were moving to intercept the black. Cindy looked down at Ann, swallowing down panic when she wasn't sure of what she needed to do to help. The dark-haired jockey was still unconscious as Ian and Ashleigh rushed up.

The ambulance came, loading Ann onto a stretcher, and Cindy watched in horror as Ian climbed into the vehicle as well.

"Oh God," Ashleigh whispered, wrapping her arms around Cindy, tears falling from her eyes. "Ann, please be ok."

Samantha rushed up to them to say that Warrior and Josie were back at the stabling, and to come quickly; he wasn't calming down.

Back in the stabling block Josie was full of tears, but Warrior was luckily unscathed. He had a small nick on his fetlock, and other than that he just needed some severe doses of calming from Josie.

Samantha drove Cindy and Ashleigh to the hospital, and left Tor to take care of the horses and help Josie.

"She's got to be ok," Ashleigh said fervently. "She's just got to."

Ian was in the waiting room, looking frantic. "They won't let us see her," he reported, his voice catching. "Warrior hit her so many times… They say it doesn't look good." Ashleigh collapsed into a chair, burying her face in her hands. Samantha sat down to console her, rubbing her back, and Ian stood with a hand on Cindy's shoulder.

"I'm ok, Dad," she said, shrugging his hand off, but the truth was she felt awful. Watching track accidents unfold before her eyes was never a pleasure, and she felt physically sick and was past worried about Ann.

She sat dazedly in the waiting room for hours, until the doctors came back through the doors with somber news.

"A broken leg, severe concussion, and extensive internal damage. She was clipped by a hoof right behind her ear, just where the crash helmet stops. She had a big gash that we patched up, but we almost lost her. She's going to be here for a while, and right now she's still asleep under the influence of medication."

"When can we see her?" Ashleigh and Ian asked in one breath.

The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know yet." He consulted the little chart that he carried with him, his coat brushing his calves as he moved. "It may be tonight, it may be tomorrow. I'll let you know."

"OK," Ian said, defeated. "Any chance I can use the phone?"

"Behind the desk," he pointed. "Ellie, let them use the telephone."

The woman behind the desk nodded briefly, lifting up the receiver and handing it to Ian. He gave the number for her to dial, and she went back to her work while the phone rang. Ian stuck one hand in his pocket, propping the arm with the phone on the top of the nurse's station. After a few rings, he got an answer.

"Laurie Pierce, please."

Ann's mother was worried, worried enough to book a red-eye flight out to New York to see her daughter. She would be arriving the next day, and until then all they could do was wait. Wait for Laurie; wait for the doctor's ok to see Ann…wait for everything.

Cindy was driven back to the backside at Belmont to help with the horses, and Ashleigh came with her, still ashen and moving like a robot. Josie and Tor both stayed as well; and even without Ian and Ann the Whitebrook stabling ran smoothly. Cindy took a few of the horses out, just light walking and jogging.

"I'm glad you're here, Cin," Ashleigh said two mornings after the accident. Laurie Pierce had arrived, and they were now allowed to visit Ann one person at a time. Her mother was the first to see the shaken girl, then Ian, Ashleigh, Cindy and Samantha. Josie still didn't leave the backside, feeling somehow responsible for the accident.

"I'm glad I can help," Cindy replied. "Is anyone headed to the hospital soon?"

Ashleigh nodded. "I think that Sammy and Tor are going back in about half an hour. Do you want to go visit Ann?"

"Yeah. She wasn't really feeling that well the other day when I saw her; I want to try visiting again."

"Cindy," Ann whispered hoarsely as Cindy walked into the hospital room.

"Hey, girl," Cindy smiled. "Um… at the risk of sounding stupid, how are you feeling?"

Ann gave a weak laugh. "Awful, to be quite honest with you, but at least better than I have been. Better than three days ago."

"At least you can still see the humor in things," Cindy replied. "And I'm glad you're doing better."

She took a chair next to Ann's bed, and took the girl's hand.

"Why hasn't Josie come?" Ann asked.

The question snapped Cindy's head up. "Oh, Ann, it's not my place to say," she began, but Ann's eyes were pleading. Sighing, Cindy said, "She feels… responsible, I guess. Warrior's been crazy lately, and you know how she loves him. She feels like she wasn't taking enough care of him; enough proper care."

"She shouldn't!" Ann cried, putting her fingers to her mouth. "The poor thing… Cin, make her come and see me. I need to let her know it's ok. Will you do that for me?"

"Anything," Cindy smiled.

A moment of silence passed, and then Ann said, "Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, but seeing as how you told me about Jo, it's only fair." Cindy raised her eyebrows in question. "Ashleigh and I talked," Ann plunged on, "and she and I and Ian all agreed to try you on Warrior tomorrow. So that maybe you can race him. You could race him in the Breeders' Cup, and make us all proud. Will you?"

Ann's eyes were full of worry and hope, and Cindy couldn't help but smile. "What're friends for?"


	10. Chapter 10

10

The next day Cindy sat bolt upright at the sound of the alarm clock, the blood rushing suddenly to her head. Lightheaded, Cindy whacked at the clock and turned off the high-pitched beeping, feeling nausea rise sickeningly up from her stomach.

Just as quickly as Cindy had woken up, she jumped out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom, shoving by Josie, who was drying her hair impatiently, to collapse in front of the toilet.

"Cindy?" Josie called, turning off the dryer to give her cousin a startled look. "Are you okay?"

Cindy only nodded as she dry heaved into the toilet, wishing she didn't look so pitiful. It was only one ride on one horse, and Cindy McLean certainly didn't let such things get to her. A tiny voice in the back of Cindy's mind nagged her, telling her that this wasn't just one ride. Wonder's Warrior didn't scare her. She knew she could handle Warrior just like she had handled Glory, Champion, and Honor before him. It was Ashleigh's confident smile that plagued Cindy.

"Cindy," Josie laughed, putting down her hair dryer and sitting next to Cindy on the bathroom floor, putting a hand on her back. "Come on. It's only Warrior."

"It's not Warrior," Cindy mumbled into the toilet, finally able to control herself enough to push back from the bowl, sighing. "It's just the stress," she added, looking over at her cousin.

"What stress?" Josie asked, smiling. "If you don't work with Warrior we can always get someone else."

"But I just want to…"

"What?" Josie broke in. "Prove yourself? Cin, you don't need to prove yourself. You're family, and that's all that we care about. At least, it's all I care about."

Cindy shrugged and nodded. "I guess I just feel like I failed them somehow, by going to Dubai and coming back without anything to show for it. And for that whole thing with Champion."

"Cindy," Josie said firmly. "You're not responsible for that accident with Champion."

"But it's still there," Cindy replied stubbornly, pushing herself up, Josie looking up at her from the floor. Cindy gave her cousin a comforting smile before walking back into the room to gather her things to take a shower. She appreciated Josie's help. There was a time where she wouldn't have listened to a word her cousin would have said. They were both the same age, and when Josie had come to Whitebrook with her family Cindy hadn't meshed well with the situation. Cindy had found herself caught in dumb squabbles with Josie, like who would name Wonder's then new son, Warrior. Thankfully the two had grown out of their competitiveness, becoming strong friends.

"Cindy," Josie sighed quietly, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay," Cindy waved her hand. "They're just my own stupid insecurities. I'll work through them."

Josie nodded, looking down.

"When were you going to go visit Ann?" Cindy asked as she turned back for the bathroom, holding her track clothes and her bottle of shampoo. Josie shrugged and pushed herself off the floor, going back to the vanity.

"She wants to see you, you know," Cindy offered, walking into the bathroom and dumping her things on the toilet seat. "You may want to consider going to visit."

"I will," Josie said, turning on the hair dryer again and attacking her hair. "I just need to make sure Warrior is okay. I don't want anything else like that to happen again."

Cindy stood and watched Josie carefully as her cousin turned away, looking into the mirror. She felt badly for Josie, but as she closed the door to the bathroom and started the shower she promised herself that she would somehow get her to visit Ann.

"Whoa," Ashleigh called as Warrior reared up, striking at the air as he came down to all fours, pawing at the concrete aisle in the barn where Whitebrook had stabled their horses for the meet. Cindy stood close by, watching as Josie calmed the big colt down, holding Warrior's head as Ashleigh moved to tack him up.

Normally Cindy didn't feel this wound up about works, but this time it seemed like so much more. Warrior seemed to glare at her from the corner of his dark eyes, and Cindy shivered under the gaze, wondering if she could ride this horse with as much confidence as she had thought. Cindy remembered when Wonder had been bred to Dominion, waiting anxiously for the result and wondering what it would be like to take a mad gallop around the track aboard the product of two awesome champions. Now it was time for her to find out, and with the added pressure of feeling like she had to do well she didn't know is she was as confident as she had been so many years ago.

"Okay, Cindy," Ashleigh said, unclipping the cross ties and dodging out of the way when one of Warrior's sharp black hooves struck near her leg. "Stop that," Ashleigh commanded to the big colt, leading him forward and not taking any of Warrior's attitudes.

"I just want you to get the feel of him and let him get a feel for you," Ashleigh said, walking forward, Warrior prancing next to her and arching his thick black neck, the healthy skin quivering over coiled muscles.

"He'll probably try a few things," Josie warned, patting the big colt on the neck. "Don't let him get his way."

"He won't," Cindy said, putting on the mask of confidence. She found the face she usually wore while riding hyper horses, but she couldn't help feeling the butterflies in her stomach. It was ridiculous, she knew, being nervous over a ride on a horse she knew she could handle. But the looks on Ashleigh and Josie's faces were enough to strike at the pit in her stomach.

Warrior burst out of the barn, his blue-black coat glimmering under the rising October sun and his tail a sparkling mass as he swished it over his hind legs. Cindy followed the colt closely, listening to Josie's advice and repeating her cousin's words in her head as she stopped by the gap, Ashleigh turning to her expectantly.

"Ready?" Ashleigh asked, motioning to the colt.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Cindy shrugged, and walked up to the trembling horse. With one motion, Ashleigh tossed her up into the saddle and Cindy landed softly on Warrior's back, drawing up the reins and settling in the saddle as she watched Josie rub the colt's right ear, whispering something she couldn't hear.

"Go as far as you need to," Ashleigh said to Cindy. "If you feel like things aren't going well get back here on the double."

"Will do," Cindy nodded curtly and heeled Warrior out onto the track, feeling her confidence return as the big black trotted up the track, his strong legs hitting the dirt, folding and unfolding under her.

"Are you going to go for me?" Cindy asked, almost to herself as she watched Warrior's ears flick back, pressing to the back of his head.

The colt was rocking easily, his energy pent up inside of him as he switched into a canter, moving up the track. Things were going so easy Cindy almost started to smile, letting the reins slip through her fingers to test the colt at a gallop. She could feel her confidence rising as the colt seemed willing to go along with her, the smooth black animal arching his neck and flowing through the canter.

And when they hit the far turn, Warrior burst.

Cindy felt herself being launched up onto to the colt's neck as Warrior hauled his head down, squealing angrily. She had to grab a hunk of coarse black mane to keep herself on the colt's back as Warrior tore into a mad gallop, purposely bolting and plowing down the track, passing horses like a mad thing.

Cindy managed to throw herself back in the saddle and toss all her weight off of the colt's withers, regaining her hold on the reins, but Warrior already had gotten the better of her and hauled his head down again, his mouth gaping wide and gaining more slack in the reins, continuing to haul forward even with Cindy's weight on his hind quarters.

"Stop!" Cindy found herself vainly shouting, pulling back as they whipped by Spyro, Lucas Simm's colt, Warrior giving the bay a look before rising into the air and kicking out, fairly launching Cindy into the air, over his neck and slamming her into the dirt before leaping over her and continuing on his mad pace to the gap, where Josie was waiting for him.

"You let him have some slack," Josie said as Cindy stopped at the gap after picking herself up and checking her shoulder, finding it thankfully undamaged.

Cindy brushed herself off, giving the colt an irate look and then passing that look to Josie. Warrior returned the look back to her, as though he had the same opinion of her and then snorted, as though he were laughing.

"Don't give me that, Jo," Cindy spat angrily, brushing out the dirt in her hair. "If he's so difficult to ride why don't you jockey him instead of standing off to the side during his races."

Josie arched and eyebrow and opened her mouth to spit something back, but Ashleigh's intrigued voice broke through their budding fight.

"Maybe you should, Jo."

"Huh?" Both girls asked in unison, looking over at Ashleigh, who shrugged and smiled.

"You can ride him," Ashleigh said, looking as if she had just stumbled across the best idea on earth. "You've been riding him since we started him as a yearling."

"Well, yeah," Josie sputtered. "But you know my mom won't want me jockeying, and especially Warrior."

"We'll have your father talk to her," Ashleigh said. "I've never known Ian to not be able to talk his sister-in-law into something."

"But," Josie started, staring. "I wouldn't know what to do. I have no experience."

"Don't worry," Ashleigh laughed, throwing an arm over Josie's shoulders as the two walked Warrior back up to the barn. "I can tell you want needs to be done."

Cindy sighed darkly from behind them, pausing to brush herself off a little more before moving off the track and following the two back up to the barn, wondering when on earth she was going to get her chance.

The butterflies were no longer in Cindy's stomach. In fact, Cindy was almost sure she had drowned them enough with Diet Coke to make them permanently paralyzed from ever beating their wings again. She sat inside Ashleigh's office, watching out the windows as Ashleigh talked with Josie and Ian about her cousin's apprenticeship tests. Josie sat next to her, nervously fiddling with the riding crop she always used.

Aunt Victoria had given the okay for Josie to pursue a license, which Cindy found almost shocking considering her younger sister, Samantha's mother, had been killed on the track by a young racer.

"Josie, are you listening, hon?" Ian asked, touching Josie's shoulder and making the girl jump, nodding immediately.

"Yeah," Josie nodded. "I'll need to get the physical and my eyes tested," she repeated. "Then we'll get my gate card from the stewards and I'll take that written test."

Ashleigh nodded and leaned her forearms against the desk, giving Josie a hard look.

"Jo," she said, getting the girl's immediate attention. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's all up to you."

"Warrior won't run without someone he knows well," Josie said, almost bravely. "We don't have the time to let him get to know anyone, and I'm the best shot he has."

Cindy sent a small glare in Josie's direction and let out an inaudible sigh. She could remember very clearly Ann's confident smile when she had asked Cindy to ride Warrior in the Classic. And here Cindy had blown it again, wondering what she had to do to catch a break, and what she had to do to win Ashleigh's belief in her again.

"Okay," Ashleigh said, smiling at Josie.

"We can go get that physical and the eye appointment done today," Ian said, getting up and drawing Josie up with him. "I made a few appointments for later this afternoon."

"Good," Ashleigh said, looking over at Cindy and catching the envious look she was throwing in Josie's way. "Why don't you guys go take care of that. I need to talk with Cindy for a moment."

At the sentence Cindy froze, glancing over at Ashleigh as Ian and Josie left the office. Ashleigh sat on the other side of the desk, turning her gaze on Cindy as the door closed.

"Cin," Ashleigh smiled, getting up and walking over to the chair next to Cindy, sitting down. "I know you really wanted that ride on Warrior."

Cindy looked at Ashleigh for a moment as if she didn't exactly know what to say in response. Finally, she shrugged. "I just feel like I somehow let down Ann. She wanted me to ride him."

"Ann will be fine with this decision," Ashleigh smiled. "And I think you will be also in the long run."

"How is that?" Cindy couldn't help taking the plunge. She sucked in a huge breath and continued. "I'm sorry, Ashleigh. I'm sorry I've been in a bad mood lately about Joy and now about Warrior, but I'm just tired of waiting for things to go my way."

Cindy stopped short, feeling the onrush of tears. "I'm tired of waiting for someone to take pity on me and give me a place here. I've been back since August and I feel like I don't really belong. It's like life here ran off without me."

"Oh, Cin," Ashleigh sighed, hugging her. "It was never my intention to make you feel alienated. You know we've been short on having time this fall, with the Breeders' Cup to prepare for and Sammy's wedding. We all have short tempers right now."

"I know," Cindy nodded, drawing herself up and wiping away the remnants of her wet eyes. "I'm just tired."

"Well, I sincerely hope you'll like the decision I've come to," Ashleigh said, patting Cindy's hand. "Because you seem to have forgotten that we have two other horses running in the Breeders' Cup who will need a jockey."

Cindy stopped short, turning to stare at Ashleigh as though she had just grown two heads and a tail.

"Angel and Joy?" Cindy asked, stunned. "You want to have me ride Angel and Joy?"

Ashleigh nodded. "That was the idea, unless you weren't wanting to do it."

"Of course I want to do it!" Cindy practically shrieked, jumping up and giving Ashleigh a huge hug. "Angel and Joy! I'd be running in the Distaff and the Juvenile Fillies!"

"Yes, you would be," Ashleigh laughed, watching Cindy dance around in a circle. "I was hoping this would cheer you up after that incident with Warrior."

"Cheer me up?" Cindy asked in shock. "This will make me happy for the rest of my life!"

"I hope not," Ashleigh laughed. "You've got a lot of races to run yet."

"I hope," Cindy laughed, feeling the rush to run out of the barn and scream for joy. "Thank you so much, Ashleigh. I'll never forget this."

"You're welcome, Cin," Ashleigh said, standing up. "Just be prepared to come to the track to ride Joy and Angel tomorrow. They're both needing breezes."

"I'll be there early," Cindy grinned, and bounded out the door.

The next day Cindy rode Angel off the track with a huge grin on her face, the dark bay filly snorting and prancing along on her white-marked legs.

"Excellent, Cindy," Ashleigh called, holding up the stopwatch. "She did those five furlongs in 55 and change, and she was speeding up at the end."

"We'll have to tell Ann how she did this morning," Cindy smiled, jumping off of Angel and giving the filly a pat on the neck as Angel grunted, allowing Ian to test the filly's legs.

"Good idea," Ashleigh nodded, watching as Joy was brought down to the track. "She'll be pleased to know how Angel is doing."

"What are we doing with Joy today?" Cindy asked, feeling hyper and ready to work. She hadn't felt so good since before Champion had left Whitebrook.

"We're going to do a four furlong breeze," Ashleigh said. "Out of the gate. She'll need to be sharp on Breeders' Cup day, and I want to get another longer breeze in before that."

"Okay," Cindy nodded, knowing the drill.

Joy was led up to her and Cindy swung up into the saddle, feeling the lithe filly shift her weight underneath her before bounding out onto the track. Cindy was overjoyed that the filly seemed to be much more herself lately. Joy was plowing up the track in her warm up, and acting up, making it hard for Cindy to hold her.

"Whoa," Cindy crooned, happy to see the filly fight her. She wanted to run, and strained against Cindy's hold, prancing and dancing up to the gate.

"Hey, Cin," Mike greeted her, eyeing Joy's rambunctious attitude. "I see you've got a live wire today."

"Finally," Cindy grinned, patting Joy's white washed neck and running her hand through the filly's dark charcoal mane as Mike took the filly's bridle and led Joy into the gate, closing the doors behind her with a metallic clang.

"Ready?" Mike asked, and Cindy nodded her head quickly, feeling Joy start against the doors and rattle in the chute, finally settling down.

"Okay," Mike said, and opened the front doors, Joy barreling out of them like a lightning bolt.

Cindy grinned into the filly's flying mane and urged her forward, feeling a new rush as Joy shot forward along the rail, her dark mane whipping along her light neck and stinging Cindy's face as she shoved her hands up the filly's neck, getting lost in the tangled dark tresses.

Joy jumped along the rail, hauling forward with no urging needed from Cindy. In the back of her mind, all Cindy could think about was the thrill of riding one of Glory's, feeling the same will to win in Joy as she had found in him. Joy thundered along, breathing heavily as her delicate legs ate up ground and flew past their last marker, Cindy standing in the stirrups quickly to pull the filly down to a manageable gallop and riding out to the gap.

"Crap, Cindy," Ashleigh laughed, astonished. "She did that in forty-two flat."

"Seriously?" Cindy asked, grinning wildly. "That's great!"

"She's got a ton of speed," Ashleigh nodded. "That much is clear."

Cindy leaned down and wrapped her arms around the filly's neck, patting Joy and stroking her smudged coat. "What a team we are, girl."

Joy nickered back, as if agreeing with her happily

In the middle of October, only a couple of weeks away from the Breeders' Cup, Cindy stood in the paddock of Belmont and watched the plain bay filly walking along the walk, her groom holding her easily as they went.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Josie groaned next to her.

Cindy glanced over at Josie with amusement, and nudged her lightly in the arm. "You'll be fine," Cindy said reassuringly, knowing the feeling that her cousin felt now. Although they were the same age, Cindy had gotten her apprenticeship much earlier, when she was just barely sixteen. Josie had waited until she was eighteen for fear of her mother's opinion, which Cindy would never understand, and even know it was just to help out a horse that she loved and a farm that was her home. Cindy did it because she wanted to feel the experience of winning.

"I don't know about that," Josie said, looking down at herself, decked out in the blue and white silks of Whitebrook, her light brown hair pulled back tightly against the nap of her neck and shoved up under the blue and white helmet that sat snuggly on her head.

"When has Gloire ever done anything other than put in a great race?" Cindy asked, pointing out to the bay filly. "She knows what she's doing. Ashleigh wouldn't put you up on a horse that didn't."

"I know," Josie sighed, watching her mount walk easily around the ring, showing no signs of being rank. "It's just that so much rides on this race. If I don't do well I can't ride Warrior, and then where will we be?"

"You've been riding since you were born," Cindy said, injecting courage into Josie. "You've already got this in the bag."

Josie frowned, and Cindy rolled her eyes in frustration. Josie had passed her gate test with Gloire perfectly and gotten her gate card without any problem. She understood her cousin's nerves, but she also thought Josie should be able to shove them away.

"Come on," Ashleigh said, motioning the groom to lead Gloire into the stall. It was almost time, and Cindy could see the paddock steward fiddling with his clipboard at the head of the walkway.

"So you know what's going to happen, right?" Ashleigh asked, putting both hands on Josie's shoulders. "I put you on Gloire because she has a running style similar to Warrior's. She likes to hang back. Now, there isn't a lot of speed in this race so…"

"Hang back," Josie nodded. She knew it all from watching Warrior run. "She has a huge kick at the end."

"You'll be fine," Ashleigh smiled, hearing the call for riders up and giving Josie a leg up into the saddle. Gloire collected herself and pranced out of the paddock, tossing her dark mane.

Josie looked back at them with a pleading face, and both Cindy and Ashleigh gave her thumbs up.

"Let's go get a higher vantage point," Ashleigh said as Gloire and Josie disappeared under the grandstand. Cindy followed Ashleigh up to the stands, slipping in next to Samantha, Ian, and Tor, who were watching Glorie and Josie closely.

"How's it going?" Ashleigh asked, looking down at the track.

"Couldn't be doing better," Samantha reported, looking over at Cindy and Ashleigh, and then looking away. Samantha had been short and distant with Cindy lately, still annoyed by Cindy's attitude over Joy. Now that Joy was acting better and Cindy's spirits were up, Samantha's terseness with her only reminded Cindy that she had feelings to sooth.

"And they're off!"

Cindy's attention catapulted back to the track to see the six horses plunge out of the gate, Gloire and Josie hanging back to sprint up to the first turn in last as the first horse claimed the lead and began to turn off slow fractions.

"Slow her down," Ashleigh murmured to herself, watching as Gloire slowed, letting the field of horses run further ahead. "That's it, Josie. That's it."

The allowance was only a mile, and Gloire was running easily in last, letting Josie call the shots as the field ran down the backstretch. Cindy remembered her first run on Black Reason, remembering her enthusiasm and competitive spirit being crushed with their loss. She hoped that Josie would do well with Gloire.

The field went into the last turn, and Cindy could feel Ashleigh tense as Gloire began to move. Quietly Cindy wondered if Ashleigh had been so tense for Cindy's first run as well. Something told her that Ashleigh had been less dramatic then.

"And Consistency is still holding the lead with Amber Satin in second, but here comes Gloire roaring into the stretch!"

Cindy began to cheer for Josie as Gloire easily took them to the lead and kept running, pulling away from the rest of the tired field by six lengths before bounding by the finish line, the filly's ears pricked and her body covered with dirt.

"Let's get down there," Ian called, moving everyone out of the box. "We've got two winning ladies to greet!"

Cindy followed them down to the winner's circle, watching as Josie and Gloire were led into the concrete circle. A smile was plastered on Josie's dirty face as she pulled off her goggles and helmet, grinning wildly. Cindy smiled back, but in truth all she could see was herself, walking into the winner's circle with Joy to the flashes of cameras. This is the year, Cindy thought to herself. This time she would prove herself.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

The wind buffeted Cindy's jacket as she rode Joy out onto the track, rising and falling in her stirrups as she trotted around the oval at Saratoga. Strangely, there was no mist that morning, but the harsh winds were enough to be uncomfortable. It was freezing cold, and the cutting wind only made it worse.

And yet, there was a smile on Cindy McLean's face as she trotted the gray filly around, setting her into a canter at the half-mile pole. This was going to be a long workout; Ashleigh wanted a two-mile hand gallop. Cindy, despite the cold, was loving the time she was spending with Joy.

Cindy cantered past Ashleigh as Ian led off Angel, and the older woman waved her on.

Slowly and easily, Cindy moved Joy up into a manageable gallop. Joy snorted with every stride, her body taut and waiting for the signal to break into a faster gallop. When it didn't come, she hit the ground angrily with her feet, pounding down hard and rooting at the bit, her mouth gaping open.

"Just take it easy, Joy," Cindy cooed. "We're ok." But as they worked their way around the oval, Joy was still breathing in excited rasps, bouncing forward with eager leaps and sometimes traveling sideways.

Cindy stood tall in her stirrups, balanced precariously over Joy's back and neck, holding the reins hard with a handful of mane around her fingers. Whenever Joy pulled at the bit, all she succeeded in doing was bumping herself in the mouth.

Cindy relaxed in the saddle, looking ahead for any horses, and saw Josie on Warrior a furlong ahead. Josie sat so easily in the saddle, it was hard to believe Warrior had ever given them any trouble. And then Cindy grinned and ate her words as his ears suddenly pricked up and he stopped dead, trying to throw Josie over his shoulder. Joy saw her stable mate ahead of her and squealed, dancing her hindquarters in a half-circle and stepping eagerly over the dirt.

Warrior bounded into a gallop as Joy approached, and Cindy looked over at Josie and grinned. They both gripped the reins hard to keep their mounts under control, but the moment for both of them was bliss.

Warrior plunged ahead of Joy and the gray filly squealed, bumping her mouth repeatedly against the bit. "Easy, Joy," Cindy murmured, letting her open her stride a little more and run neck and neck with Warrior. For a moment, Joy tried to take the lead, but Cindy kept her restrained. The last thing anyone needed this morning was for the filly to run off.

Cindy and Josie swept under the wire stride for stride, both leaning back off their horses' necks and slowing dramatically.

"Perfect!" Ian called, having returned from putting Angel away.

Ashleigh nodded her agreement as she jotted some notes down on her clipboard. "That was beautiful, ladies. Cindy? Samantha said that we're keeping Eleta off the track today, but you'll work with her tomorrow. You guys are done."

Cindy gave a short nod as Ashleigh took Joy's reins. Ann, who was out of the hospital now and wobbling around on crutches, scratched Joy under the chin. "I have got to run to the track kitchen and get something to eat," Cindy said. "I still haven't had breakfast."

"We'll be at the stalls."

While Ashleigh, Ian, Ann and Josie took Angel and Joy to be walked out and cooled down, Cindy headed off to the track kitchen at an easy jog. She shoved open the glass doors, taking refuge in the warmth of the building.

While looking over the menu, she saw a familiar face over in the corner. Samantha and Tor were sitting and talking over their breakfast, with papers spread out before them.

Cindy's heart locked in her throat - she knew she needed to apologize to Samantha, but she needed to find the courage. She brought her eyes back down to the menu, and all of a sudden everything looked unappetizing.

"Are you ready?" the waitress asked, walking up with a slightly impatient frown.

"Uh… just some blueberry yogurt, fat free," Cindy said, folding the menu. "And a glass of orange juice."

"Just a minute," the young woman said, popping her gum as she took the menu.

Cindy looked down, fiddling with her napkin, and was startled when someone called her name.

"Cindy!" Tor called again, as she looked up. He was grinning and laughing, and waved her over to their table. Giving a tentative smile, Cindy rose and walked over to where her sister sat.

"Morning," she said.

"We were just looking over some training ideas for our new horse," Tor said. "Want to help?"

"What does she care?" Samantha said acidly. "It's not a racehorse, Tor." She tossed her napkin on the table and got up.

"Sammy, wait!" Cindy protested. But her sister was already out the door.

"Sammy!" Cindy ran out the doors, following Samantha's red hair until it reached Whitebrook's stabling.

"Look, I'm sorry," Cindy said, putting a hand on Samantha's shoulder once they were in the barn. "I didn't mean to act so… well, mean. I was just having a bad day."

Turning to Cindy, Samantha's eyes were wet with tears. "You know what? We all have bad days. But sometimes you just have to get over it and go on. Maybe you should try not being so self-centered. Because you know what else? You are never going to be happy unless things go your way. It has to be the way Cindy wants it or everything goes to hell! But I'm sick of it. I am not going to take any more of it, Cin, and I don't want to be around you until you can start thinking about how other people feel."

She spun on her heel, yanked her arm from Cindy's grasp, and proceeded down the aisle.

"Sammy, that's not fair," Cindy said, grabbing Samantha again. "That's true, I can tend to think of things that concern only me, but I was worried about Joy. That horse means the world to me, Samantha, don't you understand? Don't you remember how it was with Shining? Sam, can't you at least understand where I'm coming from?"

Samantha stared at her hard, and Cindy's breath caught. After dreadful moments of silence, she said, "Have you ever considered yourself overly dramatic? Because you are." Samantha's mouth was still set in a hard line, but her eyes gave away her smile.

"I know," Cindy said, grinning. She threw her arms around Samantha, who sighed.

"I love you Cin, and I know that you love Joy." She pushed Cindy back, the stern look back on her face. "But don't take it to such extremes. We do know what we're doing when it comes to training horses."

Cindy nodded. "I know," she said again. "I know."

Ashleigh stared hard at Joy the next day after her breeze, taking in every inch of the gorgeous filly as Cindy held her nervously in the middle of the aisle. Joy reached out and nibbled at Cindy's jacket, startling the girl. She flinched, and Joy swung to the side.

"She's good," Ashleigh said. "Put her in her stall, and let's bring out Angel."

Cindy nodded, letting out a small sigh of relief and leading Joy to the stall.

Suddenly, a foreign voice was at the top of the shedrow. "Is that Glory's Joy?"

Ashleigh, Cindy, and Joy all turned their heads to the blonde, professional looking woman who was approaching, closely followed by a stout man with a camera around his neck. After muttering, "Let it begin," under her breath, Ashleigh answered. "Yes," she said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Rita Klumpp from the New York Times, and I've heard that this filly is a big deal in the Breeder's Cup. What race are you planning on putting her in?" A pad of paper and pen seemed to instantly appear in the woman's hands, and the man began snapping rapid pictures as Cindy released Joy into the box.

Ashleigh reached out and covered the camera lens; the man taking two perfect shots of her palm before lowering the device. "I'd like to save the questions," Ashleigh said.

"But-" Rita started to say, but Ashleigh cut her off.

"As in, no comment." Ashleigh turned to Cindy. "Get Angel, please."

The persistent reporter turned her attention to the bay filly in the next stall. "Fleeting Angel?" she asked, and Ashleigh turned back to the woman again.

"Please get out of my stabling before I have you removed," she said, her voice acquiring an angry tone. "I really don't want to have to do that."

Finally, as Cindy brought the prancing bay from the stall, Rita and her cameraman left to find someone more willing to talk.

"Where were we?" Ashleigh joked, placing her hand on Angel's shoulder.

Cindy ran her hand up and down the lead rope absent-mindedly. "I'm amazed we've held them off this long," she said.

Ashleigh laughed. "Most reporters know to steer clear of our barns. There are the few who are either dumb or new, and this close to Breeder's Cup day, we're going to be hounded." She squinted and touched a finger to Angel's hock, inspecting a non-existent scrape. Her lips pursed, but she straightened and moved on.

"Where's Eleta?" Cindy asked, changing subjects when she realized that the filly wasn't in her stall.

"Sammy decided to take her out today," Ashleigh said, patting Angel's hindquarters. "OK, she's done." She made kissy noises at Angel, then turned back to Cindy. "I'll have Josie get Warrior out if you want to go watch Eleta."

"Thanks," Cindy responded, putting Angel back in her stall and securing the stall guard across the front. Angel leaned against the webbing with her chest and tore a chunk out of her hay net, dribbling some stalks in Cindy's hair. "Goof," Cindy murmured, stroking the unusually calm filly. "See you in a bit."

Angel shook her head as Cindy jogged out to the track. Samantha was just riding Eleta out onto the dirt, with Tor and Ian at the rail.

"Hey hey," Ian said, wrapping his arms around Cindy's shoulders. "Good morning, sunshine."

Cindy grinned. "Josie wasn't saying that when I nearly kicked her this morning."

Tor looked over at her. "I'm guessing you're not a morning person." When Cindy shook her head vehemently, he said, "Neither is Sammy… Watch out when you wake that one up."

Cindy laughed loudly. She knew that from experience.

They all settled into a comfortable silence, watching Samantha out on the track. Her red hair floated out from underneath her helmet, and Eleta moved like a dream beneath her. It was quite apparent how much time Samantha had spent in the saddle throughout her life as she eased Eleta into a soft gallop, taking a firm hold on the bit in case she decided to bolt.

"Nice work," Ian said as Sammy rode up a few minutes later, leading a still cool Eleta.

"Just loosening her up," Samantha said. "She needed to get out." But Cindy could see the pride on Samantha's face as she loosened the horse's girth a notch and took the reins over her neck. "Hey kid," Sammy said, reaching out and punching Cindy lightly on the shoulder, shaking her out of her thoughts.

Cindy smiled up at her older sister. "You looked perfect out there."

Samantha ruffled Cindy's hair. "Thanks." She peered at Cindy, waving absent-mindedly as Tor and Ian left.

"What?" Cindy asked, becoming uneasy under the scrutiny of Samantha's gaze.

"You do know where we're going tonight, don't you?" she asked, straightening and walking Eleta out.

"Uh… yeah. The Breeder's Cup party. Right?"

Samantha nodded triumphantly. "Exactly!"

Cindy was confused. "I don't follow," she said.

"What do you have to wear?"

Cindy shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it." Secretly, she was wondering why Sammy had, either. Her sister wasn't usually one to jump into worries about fashion and things. That was more her best friend's forte. Yvonne was a fashion desi…

"Oh!" Cindy gasped, suddenly understanding. "Yvonne's here!"

Samantha nodded happily. "I just got a hold of her last night. She's been out in California with her new line, but she just got back. She wants us to come and try on some of her new clothes for the party tonight."

Cindy was positively gleeful. "I haven't seen Yvonne since the wedding!" she exclaimed.

"Me either," Samantha agreed. She looked at her watch. "I told her we'd meet her around noon, in Manhattan. We've got to get Eleta put up, and then go back to the hotel to get changed."

"Sounds good," Cindy said.

They arrived at Yvonne's Upper East Side apartment fifteen minutes early, but it didn't matter to the young woman as she greeted them with huge smiles and open arms. "It is so good to see you!" she said, squeezing Samantha and Cindy in turn. "Come on in!"

"This is nice," Samantha exclaimed as they walked in, staring at the apartment's furnishings. Everything was done in an up-to-date manner, and the interior design work had obviously cost a large chunk of Yvonne's money.

"I just moved in last month," Yvonne said, straightening a pillow on her way through to the kitchen. "But I really love it here. I'm close to everything, really, and it's nice to be more near the studio. When I was living on Long Island, it was kind of a commute. I'm really glad I found this place." She walked up to the refrigerator, opening the sleek black door. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"A water would be wonderful," Samantha said.

"Make that two," Cindy nodded. "Thank you."

"So how are all the horses? How's Whitebrook, and Tor, and Mandy, and… everyone?"

"We're all doing fine. Ann took a spill on Warrior a while back, but she's out of the hospital now, and doing well. Warrior was fine, but Ann's going to be off for a while."

"Oh my God, what happened?" Yvonne exclaimed, handing them each a glass of ice water.

"She had a broken leg, and internal damage," Cindy substituted for Samantha as her sister took a long drink of water. "She had a concussion, but she's doing a lot better now."

Yvonne had covered her mouth in horror. "Oh, poor thing!" she murmured. "Tell her hi for me when you see her again, and that I hope she's ok."

"Will do," Samantha nodded. "In the mean time, Cindy here is going to ride Joy and Angel, and Josie got her license and will ride Warrior."

"Josie got her license?" Yvonne was shocked. "I'm surprised Victoria went for it. But that's so great for you, Cin! You must be ecstatic."

"I'm so happy I get to ride again," Cindy agreed. "I just hope that making my comeback in two Breeder's Cup races doesn't open the door to humiliation." She laughed wryly.

"Oh, come on," Yvonne laughed, pushing herself away from the counter. "Alright, you guys. Let's go get these dresses on."

She led them into a small room down the hall, where multiple dresses were hung on a rack near the wall. "Oh my god, Yvonne," Samantha said. "You went all out, didn't you?" She walked over to the rack, leafing through a few of the outfits. "These are gorgeous!"

"Thank you," Yvonne said, blushing. "Glad you like them. They came out of this new line that I just took to California. I don't know which ones will fit, but let's try and start with which ones you like. Cin?"

Cindy approached the rack and reached out for a deep blue piece of material, pulling it towards her. The dress was a long, and very gorgeous, but too full in the skirt. She let it fall back as Samantha pulled a green floor length dress off the rack. She held it up to her frame, swishing the skirt around. "I like that one for you," Cindy said, glancing at her sister and then shuffling back through the rack.

"Really?" Samantha held it away from her, gazing at the empire waist and intricate beading. "I'll go try it on."

Yvonne showed her to the bathroom, and then came back to where Cindy was looking at a blood red sheath dress. She draped it over the back of a chair, and Yvonne approached the rack. "What about this one?" she asked, pulling a stunning black dress off of the rack.

The skirt reached to the floor, and the simple black dress was covered by another piece of draped cloth with woven designs. Yvonne turned it around, so that Cindy could see the back. It was laced, but it dipped down dangerously far. Added to the dress was a slit on the side that would reach nearly to Cindy's thigh.

"A little suggestive, but stunningly gorgeous," Yvonne said. "I thought about you when I was watching them model it in San Francisco; the model looked a lot like you."

Cindy took the black dress from Yvonne, holding it up to her. "I would need some tall shoes," she said, watching it sweep on the floor past her feet.

"We can go and get you some shoes," Yvonne assured her, as Samantha swept into the room.

Yvonne and Cindy gasped collectively. "It's stunning!" Cindy exclaimed, nearly dropping her own dress.

Samantha flushed red. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I think one is all it's going to take for me."

Yvonne looked at her critically, motioning her into the room and then circling her like a hawk. "You've got a little bit of extra material here I can take up," she said, "and I can tuck the waist so it makes you look even slimmer… Not that you would need it," she smirked, pulling at fabric with expert hands. "You look lovely. Now go and take it off, and I can make corrections."

"Can I try this on in another room?" Cindy asked, picking up the material of the dress.

"Sure, you can use my room," Yvonne said. "Down the hall on your left."

"Thanks," Cindy said, as Yvonne began to get out a spool of green thread. She walked down the hall into Yvonne's room, and quickly replaced her street clothes with the black dress. It took her a few moments to figure out all of the straps, and the material that went over it, but in the end she fixed everything except lacing up the back, which she couldn't very well do on her own. She walked back into the room where Samantha was back in her normal clothes and Yvonne was working with a needle and thread.

Cindy motioned to Samantha. "Tie me up?" she asked, turning around.

"Cindy, it's gorgeous," Yvonne said delightfully, abandoning Samantha's dress to stand in front of Cindy. She adjusted a few straps, and Samantha finished tying. Yvonne circled, and adjusted a few other things. "I'll be right back," she said, and dashed out of the room.

"What do you think?" Cindy asked Samantha, turning to face her sister.

"I love it," Samantha smiled. "You look so pretty."

Cindy smiled back. "I don't know how that party is going to handle two gorgeous girls like us."

Yvonne rushed back into the room, holding up a pair of strappy, tall, black sandals. "Try these on," she instructed. Noticing only as she went to adjust them on her feet that they had silver sparkles on the heel, Cindy did as she was told. She tied off the last string that wrapped around her ankle and stood. The shoes made her several inches taller, and the dress was finally the perfect length.

"Perfect," whispered Yvonne. "Absolutely perfect."


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Cindy stood in the shower, drenching her hair once more to rid it of the extra shampoo and dirt from the track. Silently she ran her fingers through her thick blond hair, dark from the water, and thought about the next day. Already she could feel the butterflies beginning to beat their colorful wings in her stomach as her brain ran through the list of doubts she had in her head about Breeders' Cup day, but her heart shoved them away. There was no need to doubt her mounts - Joy and Angel had put in perfect breezes only days before - but it was herself that needed the boost.

"Cindy?" Josie called, knocking on the door. "Are you almost done in there?"

"Yeah," Cindy called, turning off the water. "Give me a second."

The silence on the other side of the door indicated Josie was satisfied with the answer and Cindy towel dried herself off, slipping into a thick hotel-provided robe before exiting the bathroom with a plume of steam.

"I thought you had nearly drowned," Josie joked from her bed, where she was stretched out on her stomach reading the Daily Racing Form.

"Just caught up in my thoughts," Cindy shrugged, finding it suddenly odd that they were the two jockeys for Whitebrook. But why not? Cindy had wanted this from the day she had mounted up on March to Glory's back. It made perfect sense to her.

Josie got up from the bed and tossed the Form on the dresser. "Well, Sammy came by five minutes ago for an update on where we were. They want to leave in an hour."

"Sounds good," Cindy nodded, going to the closet and pulling out the soon-to-be infamous black dress, pulling the plastic cover off of the soft material and laying everything on her bed.

"I'm going to take my shower," Josie said, already taking off her shoes and socks. "I should be out in time to help you with those straps, if you need me."

"I'll definitely need you," Cindy chuckled, picking up one of the straps that would criss-cross over her back, wondering vaguely how they had fixed them at Yvonne's shop.

"Count on it," Josie nodded and disappeared inside the bathroom, the shower turning on shortly after.

Cindy put her hands on her hips and surveyed the dress for a minute before turning her back on it to dry her hair and finish the preliminaries. By the time Josie was out of the shower, Cindy was shifting into the dress, letting it fall over her in a silken heap. Josie helped with the straps, becoming confused more than once, but finally getting it in the end.

By the time both girls were ready they still had time to kill, and Cindy suggested they see Ann, which Josie hesitantly agreed to.

The two girls made their way down the hallway of the hotel, glittering and shimmering in their dresses, before they stopped in front of Ann's door, knocking on it lightly. The door opened to a man Cindy hadn't seen in some time, and she was nearly taken aback.

"Jason," Josie grinned at the seemingly familiar face.

"Hey, Jo," Jason smiled, just as Cindy placed him. Jason Livington, one of the most successful young trainers New York had ever seen. Ann had met him during In Shadows Breeders' Cup, when he had run against Jason's Believability. That day In Shadows had won, but Believability had gone on for another successful year of racing. This year Jason had Rite of Spring, one of the more successful female sprinters in the Breeders' Cup Sprint.

As far as Cindy knew, Jason and Ann's relationship was a turbulent one, always succumbing to tension and lack of time. However they always seemed to know how to find each other again, and she could almost sense by his presence in the room that this reunion would be permanent.

Cindy looked past Jason and saw Ann sitting on the bed, waving weakly at her.

"Cindy," Jason said, holding out his hand. "It's been a while since I've seen you last."

"Definitely," Cindy nodded, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"You two look stunning," Ann said hoarsely from inside the room as they walked in, dazzling next to Ann's plaster casts and long sleeved pajamas.

"And you look remarkably better," Cindy smiled, sitting down next to Ann and crossing her legs.

"I have to say that I still feel like I got run over by a truck," Ann chuckled, shaking her head. "But I am feeling a ton better. Plus I heard you two are going to be my replacements in the Breeders' Cup. I couldn't be happier for you guys."

"You should be on Warrior," Josie shook her head. "I still can't believe this."

Ann laughed, smiling at Josie. "Oh, please. Josie, this was a stroke of bad luck. Just part of the job description. Besides, you and Warrior were made for each other. It feels right to see you ride him in the Classic. Just like it feels right to see Cindy ride Joy."

"What about Angel?" Cindy shook her head. "She always tries her hardest for you. I can feel it when I work her."

Ann shook her head. "Angel's a smart girl. She knows what to do," she said, before pausing at the mention of the lithe bay filly she loved so much.

"So I guess you're not going to the party?" Josie asked, lightening the mood.

"Jason was kind enough to keep me company," Ann said, smiling toward the tall, dark haired man who was leaning against the wall and watching her calmly.

"I think it's going to be a slow night in front of the tube," Jason smiled wryly, and Ann laughed.

"Goodness knows I'm set to fall asleep right now," she smiled, pointing Cindy and Josie to the door. "You guys go and have fun. I'll see you both tomorrow in the winner's circles."

"Are you sure you're up to going to the races?" Josie asked, eyeing Ann's large plaster cast encased around her leg and the healing bruises on her face.

"Oh, Josie, I'll be fine," Ann reassured.

"As long as you're content to stick in one place," Jason said, raising an eyebrow. "One thing I've learned about you is that you hardly stay still for long."

"I'll be fine," Ann said, giving Jason a playful glare before Cindy and Josie got up to leave, giving Ann hugs and kisses on the cheek. As soon as they were out the door, Josie gave Cindy the classic look.

"What do you think?" Josie asked, nodding her head toward the door as they walked down to the elevators to meet everyone in the lobby.

Cindy punched the down button and smiled.

"I like the chances," she answered, just before the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

There were luxury cars lining the roads and the driveway of the massive house that was the scene for the main Breeders' Cup party event of the evening. Cindy was used to the glitz and the glitter, keeping her eyes on the large stone mansion that rose up on the hillside that sloped down suddenly to meet the ocean that was as dark as the night around them.

"Look at all this," Josie breathed, pressing a hand against the glass of the rented Suburban as Ian maneuvered the large car into a spot.

Cindy could only nod in mute astonishment as they piled out of the large luxury car, stretching this legs from sitting so confined for so long. It was a long trip from their hotel in Elmont to Southampton, but the drive had already been worth it to Cindy. She rarely got to go to such events and the intrigue behind it had Cindy yearning to see more.

"Okay, guys," Ashleigh said, leading the way up the cobble stone drive. "Let's not stay out very late. I know I'm tired, and even though Jo and Cindy may have that youthful exuberance I still want to leave early. Got it?"

Cindy smiled and nodded. "Definitely."

"I think we're all in agreement about that," Mike said, nudging at his wife's side. Cindy smiled, knowing the couple must be happy to get away from the responsibilities of parenting. Christina had spent all this time in Kentucky with Beth and Kevin.

At this point, however, everyone was mainly attracted to the large house that sat solidly before them, blatantly screaming money and prestige. From the moment Cindy entered it she was blown away, her black shoes clomping on polished hard wood floors as she was immediately whisked away by Josie to see the sights. Weaving through the elegant crowds of old and new money owners, Cindy and Josie could do no more than stare, finally sitting down on one of the plush sofas that sat near a raging fire in a huge fireplace.

"Oh my gosh," Josie sighed happily. "Look at this place. This makes me regret that I didn't go to the party before Warrior's Kentucky Derby."

"What were you doing?" Cindy asked, her eyes traveling through the crowds, falling on people she recognized from the track.

"Looking after Warrior," Josie shrugged. "Plus I was so tired and worried. I was a mess before that race."

"And you weren't even riding him," Cindy chuckled, arching an eyebrow at her cousin. "Now you're riding him in the Classic and you couldn't look more cool."

"Really?" Josie asked, smiling. "Thanks, Cin."

"Well, it's true," Cindy nodded, knowing she felt the same, although she knew that feeling would change by tomorrow morning, just before the Distaff kicked off the Breeders' Cup.

The night flew by, but the advancing hours didn't seem to have much effect on the crowd. Cindy found herself standing outside on the large stone porch, wandering around the sunken Olympic size swimming pool and glancing out at the invisible ocean as she listened to the waves crashing against a distant beach. It was warm inside, and she had snuck outdoors for some time for a breath of fresh air, pausing on the porch before another figure surprised her.

"Taking a breather?" an English voice asked, and she whipped her head around, finding a tall man not much older than herself standing behind her. Cindy unconsciously narrowed her eyes at him, taking in his sandy blond hair and eyes that were undescribable in the dark. Still, she knew who he was from the track. She had seen him when the English contingent went out to work.

"It's too stuffy in there," Cindy shrugged, suddenly feeling a late October breeze too chill for her through the light material of the dress.

"I'd have to agree," he said, holding out his hand. "Kyle Black, and you?"'

"Cindy McLean," Cindy smiled briefly and took the offered hand, shaking it sharply before ending contact. "You're Kelsey Quinn's assistant trainer, right? You brought Endearing to run in the Filly and Mare Turf?"

"That would be me," Kyle smiled, his accent sharp in Cindy's ears.

"She's a nice filly," Cindy said, taking back her hand when she realized she was still shaking it, folding her arms quickly across her chest.

"England's finest," Kyle said, running his hands through his light blond hair before coming a little closer to Cindy, making her guard go up. "Much like the two that you're running with tomorrow. Glory's Joy and Fleeting Angel? Two fine specimens."

"They are," Cindy nodded, feeling the cold autumn breeze lift off the ocean and fly around her, sweeping the material of her dress around her legs. Cindy shivered a little, realizing she had walked out of one extreme and into another. She could have found a little secluded room in the house, but the place was so massive she thought she might get lost.

"How long have you been in New York?" Cindy asked, feeling better once the breeze died down.

"About three weeks," Kyle answered. "The filly was in quarantine long before that, but I think we're ready for tomorrow."

Cindy snorted. "I wish I could sound that confident."

Kyle gave her a wayside glance and then shrugged. "I wouldn't say it's anything to get worked up over. Breeders' Cup or no, it's just another series of races. Besides, you're the Dubai World Cup winner. I would think you'd have nerves of steal."

Cindy let out a loud laugh before stifling it, shaking her head. "I was just starting out then."

"Still," Kyle smiled. "You had people talking."

"Did I?" Cindy asked, frowning out at the night dark ocean.

"In England you did," Kyle said, just before the door opened to someone beckoning him back.

"Excuse me," he said, touching her bare arm. "Good luck tomorrow."

Cindy stared for a minute, barely registering that he was walking away through the knowledge that she had people talking. People were following her career, expecting more, and wondering about her decisions. It almost made her feel dizzy.

"And to you," Cindy nodded, watching him walk back into the house before she turned back to the ocean and watched as the moon rose slowly on the horizon, spilling reflected light over the rolling waves as though scattering water with diamonds.

In the world of American racing there were two stand out days - the Kentucky Derby and the Breeders' Cup. Chances were that a random person on the street could identify those two days as the biggest times in horse racing. Once in the fall and once in the spring, always highlighting the beginning and the end of the year. There were, of course, several other stand out races in several different countries, but in the American viewpoint there were only two. Possibly three when a Triple Crown hung in the balance.

Today Cindy stood in the jockey's room, feeling the pressure of the second greatest day in horse racing. Already the telecast was rolling, cameras and reporters scurrying about the paddocks and the grandstand. The Distaff was set to go off in fifteen minutes, and already the best mares in the world were circling the paddock at Belmont, Fleeting Angel one among them.

Cindy took a last look at herself in the mirror, tugging at the blue and white silks as Josie laid on a bench behind her, calmly waiting out the day for the Breeders' Cup Classic as the rules of racing stated.

"You look fine," Josie said with her eyes closed.

"You think?" Cindy asked, feeling the butterflies swinging around insanely in her stomach. She had already thrown up once thirty minute ago, and her empty stomach was still calling out its protests.

"Come on, Cin," Josie smiled. "You've got this race in the bag. Just trust Angel. She'll get you through."

Cindy nodded, knowing the Distaff was the least of her problems. The next race - the Juvenile Fillies - was going to be the challenge of a lifetime.

"Alright," Cindy sighed, summoning up her courage. "I'm going out there."

"I'll see you after the race," Josie said, waving as Cindy went for the door. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, Jo," Cindy nodded, raising her crop to her cousin before leaving the women's jockey room and joining the line of nine other jockeys headed for the paddock. Cindy knew all the faces surrounding her, but she didn't speak to any of them, keeping her head down as she mentally poured concrete over the butterflies inside her. By the time she reached the paddock and saw Angel gallivanting around the old enclosure, she felt ten times better and ready to take on the challenge.

"Cindy!" Ashleigh exclaimed, raising her hand from the eighth stall, motioning her over. Cindy nodded and wove her way through the crowds and horses, walking alongside Angel before she got to stall eight.

The track at Belmont was buzzing, flowing with energy and excitement as the first race was about to kick off the day. Ten mares circled the paddock, their perfectly bred bodies arched and shivering with the anticipation of the event ahead. Cindy stopped by Angel's stall and watched the filly in question glide past, her white-marked head held low as she arched her neck, flicking her ears at the crowd and dancing on her toes.

Suddenly the filly stopped with a jerk and half reared, showing off her fire engulfed bloodlines and telling the world that she was going to be the filly to beat. To hell with all the other mares. Cindy smiled to herself, recognizing Angel's statement in a heartbeat.

"She's being her characteristic self," Ashleigh proclaimed, watching the mares circle.

"That's a good sign then," Cindy nodded, remembering that the more the filly was hyped up the better she felt to run the race of her life.

"You'll have to keep after her," Ashleigh reminded Cindy, crossing her arms over her stylish charcoal business suit. "Angel does not live up to her name when she's in this mood."

"I've got you," Cindy nodded, smiling when she saw her dad coming away from a talk with reporters.

"Looking good," Ian reported as Mike and Samantha walked up, glancing down the row of stalls.

"Just finished talking with Townsend," Mike said, jerking his head in the direction of the tenth stall, where Northern Colony, the last minute entry from Townsend Acres, was being saddled.

"Arrogant as usual?" Cindy asked, frowning at the name. Townsend Acres wasn't synonymous with good feelings. Northern Colony, a Pleasant Colony mare, had come off some serious stakes wins in the spring but had to go through surgery in the summer to remove bone chips from her left fore leg. Some people were raising their eyebrows at the Townsends for bringing her back in the Breeders' Cup, but it didn't shock Cindy so much. She had become accustomed to the theatrics of the Townsends.

"Actually, no," Mike shook his head.

"Townsend Acres is really putting most of their faith in their miler this year," Samantha said, shrugging. "ManoftheSea is the favorite for the race."

"I think they know what they're doing," Mike said, watching Northern Colony as the dark bay mare rounded the paddock, her star-marked head held high. She looked fit and ready, as if she wasn't bouncing back from surgery.

"Northern Colony is a speed mare," Mike continued. "They're hoping to blow to the front and keep the lead. She was able to do it several times in the spring. It isn't impossible for the filly to win."

Cindy nodded, keeping her eyes on Northern Colony for a minute before she recognized the other mares striding behind her. New Creation and Book Eleven, two of Angel's rivals from Saratoga, were in attendance. Then there was Forbidden and Gold and Silk, to three-year-olds who had raced against Angel through the Kentucky Oaks and Black Eyed Susan. Weekend Song and Pure Clarity were older mares, coming off of wins in California. Then the field was brought up by Dancingintwilight, Crypto Glow, and Ruby Lady. The last three were international mares, winning races in France, England, and Argentina respectively.

Cindy frowned as she watched the mares, her eyes eventually sticking on Angel as the big mare tossed her dark mane, the black strands slapping against her neck with each large stride.

"I wish Ann could be down in the paddock," Samantha said as the mares began to return to their stalls. "She wanted to see Angel up close today, but moving around in that wheelchair tires her out."

"She'll be up on her in due time," Ashleigh said as the big mare came to a jumpy halt by the stall as the paddock judge called for riders up, making Cindy come to attention. Angel was sidestepping and tossing her head, jumping as soon as Cindy landed on her back.

"Whoa," Cindy muttered, grabbing a hunk of mane as the filly wheeled her hind quarters out in efforts to intimidate Cindy.

"I'm not going anywhere yet, girl," Cindy assured the filly, settling herself in the saddle as the mare arched her neck and bounced again.

"Remember to just settle her behind the leaders," Ashleigh called as Len walked on with Angel dancing next to him.

"I got it," Cindy called, waving to the group before she turned to meet the NBC cameras filming the mares walking for the tall brick tunnel covered in dying vines. Angel pricked her ears at the big black cameras and pranced, full of herself and eager to get the show on the road. Cindy sat easily in the saddle, talking quietly with Len before they were handed off to an outrider.

When the filly touched the track she seemed to roar forward, grunting and jumping next to the Quarter Horse beside her.

"Whoa, girl," Cindy murmured, getting the filly to a prancing walk as they moved through the post parade and into the turn, warming up over the track. Cindy kept her eyes open, watching the gray Gold and Silk warming up ahead of them, and seeing the darker Forbidden galloping up on their outside. By the time they had warmed up and were heading back toward the gate, Cindy was comfortable in the saddle and Angel was acting more ladylike, prancing airily besides the outrider.

"Whoa, whoa," called one of the assistant starters as Ruby Lady went into the gate, her chestnut tail flicking animatedly while she banged into the sides of the metal chute. Then in a rapid succession horses were led forward, assistants grabbing bridles and pulling the fillies forward one by one. In seconds they were falling into line. New Creation, Gold and Silk, and Book Eleven easily slid into the gate, followed by a slight balk by Forbidden before the dark filly entered the gate. After her came Pure Clarity and Northern Colony, followed by Weekend Song and Crypto Glow. Then it was Angel's turn, the big dark filly balking for effect before walking regally into the gate as if she were arrogantly telling everyone that this race was the horse to beat.

The dark filly banged twice in the gate, eyeing the assistant starter that perched next to her head to keep her straight as Cindy wove her fingers into Angel's mane, her heart suddenly beating louder again. The last horse loaded and a split second later the gates blew open, ten Thoroughbreds starting and lunging out of the metal doors.

Angel jerked and reared out of the gate, but automatically Cindy could feel that she wasn't balanced on her feet. Just as suddenly, the filly went to her knees, Cindy being kicked up on Angel's neck as the filly shoved herself up in her desperate attempt to right herself.

Next to her Crypto Glow shied away from Angel, bumping hard into Weekend Song, who stumbled herself, going down to her knees severely and throwing her rider over her head as Crypto Glow checked herself and sped ahead. Cindy felt Angel shudder in the stunning milliseconds that it took for her to pop up and begin running again, chasing after Crypto Glow as the field for the Distaff flew away from the gate.

"Christ," Cindy kept muttering to herself, risen up in the saddle and refusing to look back. Her first priority was Angel, and when she felt the filly running strong underneath her, Cindy put her mind to the race, wondering how on earth she was going to make up so much ground. Already Northern Colony had taken the lead and was pounding past the finish line for the first time, Ruby Lady hot on her heels. Behind her five other fillies were battling for position, and Gold and Silk galloped easily behind them, waiting to make her move.

Cindy opted to let Angel make up some of the ground, easily running up on the rail an on the inside of Crypto Glow, pulling even with the other filly as Cindy fought to contain her nerves. Angel had her ears back and was willing to move where Cindy pointed her. The problem was that there was no where for them to go.

The field swept into the backstretch with Northern Colony still on the lead unchallenged. Ruby Lady was content in second, backing off of the hot pace. Cindy held onto Angel tightly as the filly kept gaining ground on the rail, getting closer to the spray of dirt as they began to bend into the far turn.

"Okay," Cindy murmured to herself, letting Angel go forward through a hole on the rail. "Let's go, baby."

Angel swept back her ears and tore through the hole, thundering up on the inside of New Creation and Book Eleven, leaving them easily behind as Gold and Silk began to make up ground on the outside. Northern Colony was pounding into the homestretch as Ruby Lady was falling back, getting lost in the rising challenges of fillies bent on winning the race.

Cindy was urging Angel now, moving the filly up on the rail, shooting through dangerously small holes to challenge the leader.

"Come on, Angel," Cindy shouted, rubbing the filly's neck and pulling out her crop, flicking it by Angel's eye. "Come on!"

Angel ripped the reins out of Cindy's hands, flying up on the inside and switching leads as the wire approached, Forbidden outrunning Gold and Silk on the outside as Northern Colony began to fall back rapidly, hitting the wall.

Angel was running solidly, striding forward and bunching her muscles with Cindy encouraging her heavily. Forbidden was on the outside, her dark body stretching out as the two fillies met in a duel to the wire. Cindy urged hard, Angel not giving any ground to the filly on the outside, who was pushing equally. Both had beaten their competition to a pulp, sprinting six lengths away from the rest of the field as the wire suddenly flew by and both jockeys let up on their mounts, slowing in the far turn.

"Oh," Cindy groaned, pulling back on Angel. The filly readily applied, lowering her head and skipping by Forbidden, the other bay slowing and turning back toward the grandstand.

Cindy pulled Angel back to a walk and turned her, trotting back to the grandstand with her heart in her throat. It was a photo finish, but Cindy knew how things would turn out. In her heart she knew that Angel hadn't gotten up in the end.

"Cindy!" Samantha called from the rail as she and Angel trotted back up to the rail, the tote board still flashing as the stewards determined the winner. "Good job."

"Thanks," Cindy smiled weakly. "She gave her all."

"Yes she did," Len said, walking up to the filly and taking her head as the tote board suddenly announced the winner, a ripple of groans and happy shrieks filling the track. "But she's tired as sin."

Cindy nodded and sighed, jumping off of the filly when she saw Angel's number below Forbidden's. As the other bay filly was led into the winner's circle, Cindy pulled off Angel's saddle and shoved her way toward the scale to weigh out.

"Cindy!" a reporter cried, grabbing her attention before she could shrink through the crowd and hide out in the jockey's room.

"Yes?" Cindy asked, barely able to hind her annoyed air.

"This must have been a bitter disappointment with all the work Whitebrook has done with Fleeting Angel," the reporter said into the microphone. "Did the stumble at the start have anything to do with your placement?"

"Of course," Cindy snapped, remembering seeing Weekend Song being walked back to the backside, obviously unscathed. "She put in a fantastic performance and probably would have gotten up in the end had she not stumbled."

The reporter nodded and offered her thanks as Cindy backed away and turned on her heel, heading back to the jockey's room in the midst of celebration.

Several minutes later Cindy sat in the saddle of Joy, feeling the silvery gray filly prancing over the dirt of the track at Belmont. They were moving up to the gate, Joy tossing her milk-white neck to make her charcoal mane fly up against Cindy's hands. The smokey mare was beautiful among the earth tones of the other fillies, standing out like a sore thumb among the chestnuts and the bays. Cindy smiled to herself as she ran a hand over Joy's smooth neck, feeling her confidence return.

She had been a shaking mess in the jockey's room. Josie had attempted to comfort her, but Cindy was beyond the support of her cousin. It was only the sure presence of Joy that made her settle down. The banging and the clanging of horses entering the starting gate didn't seem to phase Cindy as she felt Joy quiver excitedly underneath her. This was Joy's moment, she thought to herself. And she was going to shine.

Through the shouting of the starters, Joy was led into the gate and the filly stood solidly, pricking her dark-tipped ears at the track. Cindy pulled down her goggles and grabbed the filly's mane, staring at the track as Spark and Nyctalopia moved into line, followed by Ambience.

In a flash, the gates opened and Cindy urged Joy out with a scream. The filly bounded to the lead, churning her hindquarters as she sprinted up through the other fillies. Lucent was hot on her trail, moving up on her outside as the two fillies led the field past the quarter mile pole and into the first turn.

Cindy eyed Lucent warily, knowing Ashleigh's concerns that the other filly would start a speed duel with Joy if they both made the lead. Already Cindy could feel Joy trying to run past the filly, and Cindy checked her softly, making Joy aware that they weren't to run quite yet.

Joy grunted loudly and poured into the backstretch, Lucent matching her strides and pushing hard to drive Joy forward. The gray filly thundered down the stretch of dirt, speeding up against Cindy's will.

Before she had quite a grasp of how fast Joy was moving, they were entering the far turn, with Lucent falling back only to be replaced by a moving Creating Bliss, who was pouring on her finishing stride. Following her was Heavenly and Spark, chased by Nyctalopia and the ominous Ambience.

Cindy flattened out on Joy's back, sitting frigid in the saddle as Creating Bliss moved up around her, sticking her nose in front as they turned for home.

"Okay," Cindy called to the filly, pulling out her crop and flicking it past Joy's eye. Joy saw the signal and immediately switched leads, barreling forward. But the race wasn't over yet. Ambience was moving quickly on the outside, passing Nyctalopia and Heavenly. All of a sudden Joy wasn't winning the race. Instead she was in third place to a laboring Creating Bliss and an Ambience who seemed to be on fire.

"Come on!" Cindy called, tapping the crop on Joy's hindquarters but coming up with no drive. Joy was done, just as Spark edged her out for third, beaten two lengths by Ambience, who was already slowing in the turn.

Cindy stood up in the saddle, stunned to silence as the crowd cheered on the favorite. Joy huffed heavily, slowing on her own to show how tired she was. Cindy sat in the saddle with a feeling of dread in her stomach. Fourth again. That wasn't possible. Not for Joy.

The Breeders' Cup continued on after Joy's loss, and Cindy sat with cold disinterest as Warrior entered the track for the Classic. She had sat silent through Ann's assurance that it was just bad luck, and she hadn't cheered when Rite of Spring had held off Eulalie in the Sprint. She hadn't even cared when the Townsends had won the Mile and the promising Counting Crosses had blown away the field in the Juvenile. She only felt like sitting, and even Josie taking on the Breeders' Cup Classic with Warrior couldn't get her attention.

The big black colt was a dominating figure on the track, his burly body easily skipping over the dirt and intimidating his competition. At the gate, he reared up in sheer good spirits and entered the gate like a pro, starting straight and falling back immediately to run like a giant shadow behind the leaders.

Cindy watched Josie closely, wondering how her cousin would guide the Derby winner through the crush of older horses and talented three-year-olds.

"And it's Montjoy on the lead," the announcer cried. "But Sir Gallant is right there to challenge as they head into the backstretch. Vertrando in third, followed by Solar Road and Early Flyer. Spyro is further back in six followed by..."

Warrior ran soundly, never fighting Josie as the pair began to move up slowly on the group of horses led by Montjoy. Warrior seemed deathly calm, as though he had a grasp on his situation and there was no need to worry about the outcome. Cindy found herself sitting up in her seat as people were standing up around her, yelling for their horses that began to spill into the turn.

"And Sir Gallant has taken the lead from Montjoy! Vertrando is coming up on the inside as they come out of the turn...and here comes Wonder's Warrior! Wonder's Warrior is streaking out of no where to challenge!"

Cindy stood up automatically to watch the big black fly past Montjoy and Sir Gallant, Spryo running after him. In a second Warrior had hooked up with Vertrando, in another second he had switched strides, and then he was pushing past the angular gray. There was only Warrior and Spyro now, locking in a speed duel down to the wire.

The crowd was in hysterics. Warrior versus Spryo and neither colt was giving up ground. Cindy watched Josie urged the black, and Warrior responded, plowing toward the finish with all the speed he possessed.

Then the race was over. Warrior shoved his body ahead of Spyro and finished a neck in front, Josie standing up in the stirrups to shove her crop hand in the air victoriously.

"Yes!" Mike shouted, throwing both fists into the air in a symbol of victory. "Can you believe that colt?"

"Can I believe it?" Ian yelled back over the crowd and the hustle of the cameras that had suddenly surrounded them. "He did that in under two minutes! One minute and fifty-nine seconds flat. A new Breeders' Cup record."

"Oh my God," Samantha laughed, hugging Cindy, who hugged her back in the excitement of the big black horse.

"Can you believe this?" Ashleigh asked, herding everyone out to run down to the Breeders' Cup, including Ann. "It's like a dream."

Cindy caught sight of Josie riding high on Warrior as the colt glided back to the grandstand. He was covered in dirt and streaked in sweat, but he was the best out there, and everyone knew it. Yes, it is like a dream, Cindy though to herself. But at the same time it hadn't gone at all how she had expected. At that thought, Cindy stiffened her lips and shook her head, refusing to give in to the tears that had come after Joy's loss. Then she wiped at her eyes and followed down to the winner's circle and to the big black within.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Cindy gazed out over the paddocks, wrapping her jacket around her and smiling softly. Who would have expected the new fuzzy blanket of green grass that covered the ground as they had returned from New York? The staff said it had showed up almost overnight, just the day before they had gotten home.

A gust of wind tossed a piece of Cindy's hair in front of her face, and with one gloved hand, she tucked it behind her ear and slowly continued her walk down to the barn. All of the horses were in for the night, and they made a steady rhythm of snorts and stomps and sounds of munched hay. The barn was immensely warmer than the outside world, and it was certainly cozier. At least the wind in here didn't bite furiously at any exposed part of Cindy's body.

She paused for a moment as she walked down the aisle, stroking Joy's pewter nose and letting her smile falter for a moment. The thrill of Warrior winning the Classic couldn't keep Cindy from the seeping disappointment she felt at Joy's fourth place finish. She knew the filly had it in her to win - so why hadn't she? Cindy went through everything in her head, but finally in her heart she knew there was nothing she would truly have done differently to improve the outcome of the race. She had done what she knew how, and what she thought best. At least I'm at peace with that, she said to herself. Thanks to Sammy.

Joy shook her mane, freeing a few stray pieces of hay, and turned tail to investigate her water bucket.

Trying to feel happy again, Cindy kept walking, looking in at all the horses. Thanksgiving was coming up, and Eleta would be racing again soon. She would be running in the Golden Rod two days after Thanksgiving, a grade two stakes for two-year-old fillies. Everyone was pretty confident in Eleta's abilities, and they all wanted to see her win.

"Hey, Cin," a voice called. Cindy turned and looked behind her, where Ashleigh was walking up with Christina in her arms.

"Hey you two," Cindy smiled, walking up and taking Chris, propping the little feet on her hips and making faces. Christina laughed, and Ashleigh leaned against a stall door with a smile. A dark chestnut head, belonging to a yearling named Captain Silence, was thrust over the half door and into Ashleigh's hair as Christina huddled up against Cindy's shoulder and prepared to fall asleep. Cindy gave Ashleigh a soft smile, and stroked Christina's hair.

"You want to go back to Mom?" Cindy asked, but Christina shook her head and dug her fingers into Cindy's shoulder.

"You'll make such a good mother," Ashleigh said quietly, reaching up absent-mindedly to stroke Captain Silence's nose.

Cindy made a face. "Kids aren't really my strong point, Ash," she said. "Besides, before I have kids I'd have to get married, and good luck with that ever happening."

Ashleigh just laughed.

"Can you just run to town really quick and get me some potatoes?" Beth asked, tossing Cindy the keys and returning to her frenzied work in the kitchen. "I can't believe I forgot potatoes…" she mumbled to herself.

It was Thanksgiving Day, and there was, much to everyone's surprise, a thin layer of snow covering the ground. The horses were all in their stalls, and the houses smelled of dinner preparations.

"Sure, Mom," Cindy replied, folding the keys up in her hand. "I'll be back soon."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Beth said, pausing for just a moment to kiss her daughter's cheek. "Money's in my purse."

"OK." Cindy left through the front door, grabbing her own purse first to make sure she had her money and driver's license. She could spring for something like potatoes, she thought.

She opened the door to her mom's Toyota Camry, shivering as she slid into the leather seat. She waited for the engine to warm up a little before turning on the heater, and by that time she was already on the main road and headed towards the highway. The roads were clear, but still slippery, and there was a lot of other traffic. Cindy maneuvered the car carefully on and off the highway, and into the parking lot at the grocery store.

"Oh, shit," Cindy said aloud, turning down the music and glaring at the full parking lot. She crept the car slowly down one of the aisles, and found nothing. She turned and went up another, with the same results. It became a pattern, until she got to the end of the parking lot. Seeing lights go on in front of her, she slammed on the brakes. Taillights flashed red, and she backed up to let the Explorer out. As soon as the dark blue SUV was gone, she yanked the Camry into the empty parking space and killed the engine. She grabbed her purse and jacket from the backseat, and shoved the keys in her pocket as she got out and locked the car.

She shrugged the jacket on, running towards the entrance as it began to rain. "What a day," she mumbled to herself, finally finding shelter under the front awning. She shook out her jacket and adjusted her hair as the automatic doors slid open in front of her, and then walked into the wall-to-wall crowd of people that occupied the store.

"A damned bag of potatoes," Cindy whispered, dodging people and trying to find the right aisle. "It's just a damned bag of potatoes."

Suddenly, someone swung around, nearly knocking her off her feet. "Sorry," the voice mumbled, grabbing her elbow before she fell.

"It's alright," Cindy said, turning to thank the man. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Max?"

Cindy hadn't seen Max Smith since their harsh breakup right before she'd moved to Dubai. She knew his mother was still the vet at Whitebrook, but her limited time their before and after going to New York had made it so she hadn't seen Dr. Smith, either.

"Cindy?" Max's face registered just as much shock as her own. In his arms, he held a long loaf of sourdough bread, a can of tomatoes, and a bottle of garlic salt.

Cindy grasped desperately for words. "Uh… last minute shopping?"

He didn't seem to hear. "When did you get back?"

"I uh… I got back in August. I went up with some of the horses to New York, though, and I just got back from Belmont a few days ago."

He stared at her, hard. "Why didn't you call?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper and draped with hurt.

"Max, it's not like we're together -"

"But we're still friends, right?"

Cindy swallowed. That's not how things had been when she'd left. "Uh, yes," she said. "I mean… Well… I'm sorry."

Max closed his eyes briefly. "Maybe we can get together sometime…" But before he had even finished his sentence, Cindy was shaking her head sadly.

"Max, don't even go there. It won't work… We won't work."

"Oh, Cin… I'm sorry; I truly am." His sad smile was only in his eyes.

"Me too," she said. "Me too."

Max glanced down at the items in his arms. "Well, I'd better be going… I've got to get these things back…" He looked up once more. "Bye, Cindy."

"Goodbye."

Max turned, looked over his shoulder one last time and smiled, and then was gone; disappearing into a sea of people.

Cindy went through the motions of getting everything - herself included - in the car, but she wasn't aware of moving. The drenching rain made no difference, and she couldn't say how much she'd paid for the bag of potatoes, or how long she'd been in line.

"My god…" she whispered, her hands in her lap, twisting the key ring. "Max…"

"Cindy, are you ok?" Samantha asked as Cindy walked through the door at home. Cindy plopped the bag of potatoes on the kitchen table and shrugged, staring blindly ahead.

"I saw Max," she said after a moment.

"Oh, Cin," Samantha murmured.

"Are you ok, hon?" Beth asked, coming over to lay a hand on Cindy's shoulder. She shrugged off the gesture, and stood, shaking her head.

"I'm fine," she whispered hoarsely, and then cleared her throat. "I'm fine," she repeated. "How long until dinner?"

"About half an hour," Beth said quietly, rubbing her hands on her apron and attempting to detach her leg from Kevin's young grasp. "You gonna go get cleaned up?"

"Yeah," Cindy nodded, staring into space again. "Yeah, that's what I'll do…"

As Cindy left the room, she suddenly snapped back to reality. She heard the murmured voices of Samantha and Beth as she made her exit, and the slamming of the door as Ian walked in from the stables. The sounds turned from whispers to jovial greetings, and Cindy shut them out with the slamming of the bathroom door.

The hot water felt good over her muscles, washing away the cold, the rain, the memories. Cindy tipped her head back towards the shower head and let the water run over her hair at the top of her forehead, gushing gently through her long blonde locks. She rubbed shampoo into them, and conditioner, and simply stood for a while, thinking about Max. "What a jerk!" she said suddenly, out loud. "After all that, he wants to 'get together'? That son of a bitch!" She twisted the water out of her hair, and turned the knob for the water harshly, suddenly standing in a plume of steam, but no water. She grabbed her towel, whipping it around her body, and climbed out, grabbing her discarded clothes and making a beeline for her room.

Mulling over Max as she dressed in a nice shirt and a knee-length skirt, she could hear guests arrive. Remembering how it would have been if she and Max had still been together, with her fixing her hair in anticipation of seeing him, she slammed the brush back down on the dresser and gave a wicked smile. "I hate him," she said simply, turning from her reflection in the mirror and marching purposefully down the stairs.

"Cindy!" Ashleigh cried, plopping Christina down on the couch next to Kevin and walking over to give Cindy a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"For the second time today," Cindy said, putting on a fake grin.

"Hey, once is never enough," Ashleigh said.

Cindy made the necessary greetings, and then joined Kevin and Christina in the living room, where a Disney movie was playing quietly on the TV, capturing the children's attention. "Happy Thanksgiving, Chrissy," Cindy said, dropping a quick kiss on the little girl's mass of curly strawberry blonde hair.

"Tanksgiving," Christina mumbled back, patting Cindy's cheek.

For once, as the quietness of sleep crept into the back of her mind, Beauty and the Beast was much more appealing than talking to anyone about anything.

Cindy woke slowly, shivering as her eyes opened. She clutched her stomach, still pathetically full from Thanksgiving dinner the night before. She pulled her down comforter, which she had rescued from the attic, up to her chin, unseating her cat in the process. She hadn't really been aware of the transition of Imp being an indoor cat, but there he was. Imp rose and stretched, kneading his gray paws on the blanket.

"Knock it off," Cindy said, moving the cat with her knee. Imp scampered off the bed and onto her floor, the hard wood sending him skidding for a moment before he found his footing and raced out the door, no doubt trying to catch Ian as he left the house so that he could go and curl up with Glory.

Cindy turned on her side, snuggling against her pillow. Something white outside the window caught her eyes as she began to close them. Opening her eyes again, Cindy stared out the window in disbelief. "Snow in November?" she asked aloud, shocked into sitting upright.

"Amazing, huh?" Cindy spun around in the bed to face her sister, her hand over her heart. Smiling when she realized it was just Samantha, Cindy shook her head in wonder.

"Pretty though," she said, staring at the white blanket again.

Samantha frowned. "I just don't know how the track at Churchill is going to be for Eleta's race today. I don't know whether I want to pull her out or not."

"Eleta hasn't raced since before the Breeders' Cup," Cindy said. "She's a good filly, and we can handle it."

Samantha seemed to be lost in her thoughts, staring out the window as a blanketed horse was led through the snow.

"Well, we've got to get going soon," Sammy said, revisiting reality. "Get out of bed, we need to head down to Churchill."

As Samantha left, Cindy untangled herself from her covers, thankful she was wearing socks as her feet hit the floor.

"Carpet," she mumbled on the way to the bathroom. "What's so bad about carpet?"

Cindy stood out in the walking ring next to Ashleigh and Samantha, shivering despite the fact that she was wearing warmer clothes under her maroon and gray silks.

"Between Thanksgiving dinner and extra clothes, I almost didn't make weight today," she said, her arms crossed across her chest, her crop in one hand.

Ashleigh scoffed, adjusting where her jacket sat around Cindy's slim shoulders. "I don't think you have to worry about that, Cin," she said. "Your figure is naturally going to be light."

Cindy just gave a fake smile, her thoughts whirring with what the numbers on the scale had been in the weight room. With her dead time between Eleta's race and the last race of the day, she was going to be spending a lot of time in the sauna.

"So ride the race like we had planned," Samantha said, chewing nervously at a fingernail. "Take her to the front this time, but try and keep her from a speed duel. The number three horse, For Once, is going to try to set the pace, and Eleta will be right next to her in the four spot."

"I know, Sam," Cindy said. She took her crop and began slapping her boot with it, as Eleta was led into the saddling stall.

"Just watch the snow, Cindy," Ashleigh warned, boosting Cindy into the saddle. "Watch the snow."

A serious expression on her face as she adjusted her stirrups, Cindy nodded. "I know," she said. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Good luck." She exited the saddling stall, being led by one of the Whitebrook grooms.

"You guys be careful," Joe said, his hand firm on Eleta's lead as she braced her neck.

"We will," Cindy repeated, rolling her eyes. Good lord, she knew what she was doing! Joe handed her off to the pony horse after a while of silence, and she gave the group a

salute with her crop as she was taken onto the track.

They warmed up along the backstretch, slowly making their way towards the gate. Eleta bowed her head and pulled against the bit, but didn't give Cindy any trouble. "Atta girl, Eleta," Cindy murmured. "Let's just take it easy." Eleta huffed, her black mane whispering softly against Cindy's hands as snowflakes began to fall lightly. Cindy wiped a few of the flakes from Eleta's mane, but after a while learned to appreciate the mystical blending of white against black.

She shivered, hard, shaking in the saddle. The outrider looked over at her skeptically.

"Kinda cold to be riding," he said, urging his quarter horse into a rapid canter. "Glad it's you catchin' that mud from the other horses, and not me." He had almost a sneering tone to his voice, and Cindy looked over, her eyebrows scrunched.

"We won't be catching mud," she spat. "We'll be out in front. In the lead. Just watch."

The outrider just shook his head, and they finished their warm-up. Cindy waited patiently to enter the gate, snow falling in her face. She shook her head once or twice, sending a smooth spray of snow back over the ground. The horses were throwing fits, and jockeys and gate attendants alike were grousing about the lousy weather. Determined, Cindy scowled at the equally sour-faced attendant that led them into the number three stall.

"The horses are moving into the gate," the announcer said, his voice spread over the grandstand. "Today's long shot, Linmar, moves into the six stall… to complete the field, here comes the number seven horse, Truetomyword. The horses are in the gate…."

Cindy braced herself for when they would fly out of the gate, wrapping chunks of black mane around her fingers and leaning forward in the saddle. Eleta sprang forward…

"…And they're off!" Cindy's heart leapt into her throat the way it always did as the gates flew open and Eleta launched herself in the air, becoming the first horse out of the gate.

It wasn't to be that way for long as the rest of the field surged out, surrounding them like water being let out of a dam. The track that had been lightly dusted with white turned to a muddy, sickly brown with each stride the horses took.

Cindy settled Eleta into third, her legs pumping powerfully only inches behind a set of unidentified grey hindquarters. Mud flew into their faces, and Cindy could feel Eleta get discouraged and slack off the pace. "No!" she screamed silently, not daring to open her mouth and risk getting a mouthful of mud and snow. She scraped down a layer of goggles and threw her crosses, beginning to urge Eleta further up in the field. She kept her eyes trailed on the horse in front of her, and they slowly began to gain.

"Go, go, go," she willed the horse silently. "Make Sammy proud!" Eleta finally pinned her ears back and burst forward, going wide and passing the grey horse in second to come up against For Once, the chestnut filly Samantha had warned them about in the saddling paddock.

For Once was still strong on the lead, but had left a slight hole to the inside, thinking they were alone. Cindy stared at it for a split second, doing her best to judge the situation. Knowing she was clear from having mud sent back to her face, Cindy angled Eleta to the inside and yelled, "Go!"

Eleta dug forward, sliding into the position along the rail. For Once's jockey saw them, and shook his head as Cindy peeled down her fourth layer of goggles. "I've got one left," she whispered to her horse. "We've gotta stay here now, Eleta." The two horses ran neck and neck until the sixth furlong, when For Once finally tired and dropped back, rapidly loosing all of her ground. "Out in the clear," Cindy said, checking under her arm. The next moment, she uttered, "No!" A long shot that shouldn't even have been in the race, in Cindy's opinion, was suddenly gaining on them on the outside, absolutely flying down the track. Linmar's deep mahogany mane whipped his jockey's face as they appeared quite suddenly next to Cindy's elbow. They were into the last furlong, the wire looming just ahead. Cindy went to go for her whip… but it wasn't there! She must have dropped it somewhere, too intent on concentrating to realize it.

Linmar was suddenly gaining, and Cindy could feel Eleta getting tired. Cindy leaned forward desperately, pumping with all of her might against Eleta's neck. She finally reached up and discarded her last pair of goggles, and crossed under the finish line with bare eyes exposed to the biting wind and snow, unable to tell who had crossed first.

Cindy let Eleta run herself out a little more, and Linmar's jockey appeared beside her. "Too close to tell," Cindy said, turning Eleta back towards the winner's circle, and Linmar's jockey nodded, agreeing.

"Good race, though," he said. "Nice filly."

Cindy swallowed hard, and gave a short nod. "Yours too. I didn't expect her to do anything."

The jockey grinned, as their respective parties walked out to gather the horses. "No one did," he said. "That was the idea."

Cindy didn't say anything, just slid off Eleta's back and onto the frozen ground, sending shockwaves of pain through her virtually numb feet as she landed. Samantha had Eleta's head, murmuring lovingly to her filly. Ashleigh was up at Cindy's head, throwing the jacket back around her and walking her to the scales.

"Lost my crop," Cindy said, out of breath. She grabbed the saddle from Mike as he walked it over, and shrugged off the jacket to weigh in. The clerk nodded, and she walked back off. Cindy gazed towards the tote board as Ashleigh responded.

"Where, do you know?" Cindy shook her head. "It might have been at the break. I don't really know." Suddenly the lights on the board flashed, and the number four blinked in first place.

"Yes!" Cindy shouted, hugging Ashleigh, Mike and Samantha in turn. She went to Eleta, taking the horse's nose in her hands and kissing it firmly. "What a good girl!" she cried. "Good, good girl!"

Mike took the saddle from her, strapping it quickly onto Eleta's back and boosting Cindy back into the saddle for the winner's photos. Cindy grabbed the jacket back from Ashleigh, wrapping it against her as she was suddenly consumed with cold.

The cameras flashed in Cindy's face as she smiled, shivered, and promptly fainted.

"Cindy!" Cindy could hear her name being called over and over, and warmth returned to her body at the same time consciousness did. Samantha and Ian were hovering over her, and she smiled.

"Good race," she said, her body going back into convulsive shivers. "Where's Ash?"

Samantha gave Cindy an astounded look. "Cin, are you ok?" Cindy sat up and patted her sister's arm. "I'm fine. Just really, really cold. Where's Ash?"

Ian's face was pale, and he sat down next to Cindy, cuddling her close to his body.

"Sam?"

"She's… talking to someone, I think. Taking care of Eleta and talking to some guy. About Linmar, I think she said, I wasn't paying attention. Speaking of…" Samantha grabbed her cell phone from her belt, hitting a few buttons to get Ashleigh on the speed dial.

"Ash, Cindy's awake. She's fine, just cold. The paramedic said it was just her body's reaction to the cold. She wasn't wearing enough under her silks."

Cindy looked around, realizing that she was in the ambulance. She groaned and rolled her eyes. Talk about overreacting. She stood up, patting her father's knee, and giving the paramedic a short nod. "I'm headed to the jockey's room, I want out of these silks."

"Cindy!" Ian exclaimed, but the paramedic nodded.

"As long as I escort you," he said. "Let's go."

Samantha mouthed goodbye to Cindy as they headed out the doors of the ambulance, but Cindy stopped and turned around when she heard Samantha's exclamation of, "What?!"

"What?" Cindy asked, turning around.

Samantha wasn't paying attention, but repeated the words that left Ashleigh's mouth as if she had formed them himself. "You bought Linmar?!"


	14. Chapter 14

14.

By December the snow had accumulated to six inches of white powder, covering the landscape of Whitebrook Farm and coating the trees in ice. Everything looked fragile under the winter precipitation. The ice covered trees glinted in the light of clear days and the forests were full of crackling noises as the light breezes moved the brittle branches. The barns and the cottages were solemn and isolated in the cold months. The only way to move around the farm was through the cleared paths that several of the grooms had cut through the snow.

The farm was quiet and still in the off months. Racing was only being held in a few places around the country, and the farm had sent out small strings to Hollywood Park and Aqueduct to run. The main strings were staying at the farm for a much-needed rest, and Cindy relished the off time. "Hey, Cindy," she heard her friend, Heather, calling from behind her on the trail. The sound of hoofs hitting the cleared trail echoed along with her friend's voice, and she turned to see the dark bay body of Bo Jangles trotting up the slow rise.

"Where did you go?" Cindy asked jokingly, smiling at her friend over her shoulder.

Heather snorted and pulled Bo Jangles to a stop, giving Cindy a look. "You know just as well as I do that I wasn't ready when you and Joy decided to go pounding up the trail. I haven't gone riding in nearly a year!"

"Well we have to get you back in shape," Cindy grinned, patting Joy's shoulder fondly as the ghost-gray filly snorted and pulled at the reins. The gray had stopped her excited huffing after Cindy had pulled her back from their quick sprint. Now she was impatiently tossing her head and flipping her dark gray forelock over her ears, chewing restlessly on the bit.

"Right," Heather laughed, moving Bo Jangles next to Joy as they started to walk easily down the trail, the horses' breaths coming in misty plumes. Both girls had wide grins on their faces, their cheeks beaten red by the cold. Cindy could barely feel her feet and fingers, but she was still enjoying herself.

"How's California?" Cindy asked, keeping Joy reined in next to Bo Jangles.

"Really good," Heather stated simply. "I'm glad to be away, though. It's been so long since I've been able to get back home and see everyone. Even Doug. School is great and everything, but sometimes I just really want to come back. So this feels great."

Cindy grinned and nodded, happy to listen to her friend talk about her experiences. It was so different from what she was doing that she was always interested.

"What about you?" Heather asked. "I heard Dubai didn't go like you planned."

"God, no," Cindy shook her head. "Not at all how I had planned."

"I'm sorry about that," Heather said softly. "I know you were so excited."

"Well," Cindy shrugged. "Not really. It was just a spur of the moment deal. Champion was being moved right out from under me, and Max was becoming more difficult. I just thought it would be a good shot to start over."

"Well, not everyone's first start is successful," Heather shrugged. "You just got a wake up call."

"A harsh one," Cindy laughed, letting the bitterness creep back into her voice. "I never thought I'd run into those problems there, and I didn't even try to overcome them. I just left and showed up here again. You know what? I'm not very sure that I'm doing any better here."

"What do you mean?" Heather asked, giving Cindy a startled look.

"Things aren't the same," Cindy sighed, trying not to whine. "Whitebrook has grown so much since I left. It's richer. It's more productive. They managed to get Road to Rome to stand at stud here. Ashleigh just bought Linmar off the track. It's not the same."

"Well," Heather said, trying to sound neutral. "They did get millions for Champion. It's smart to invest so much money in the farm. Whitebrook is becoming internationally known, and they have to keep competitive. I mean, look at the horses they just ran in the Breeders' Cup. Look at Joy."

Cindy nodded, putting her hand on the smoky gray filly's shoulder. Joy was championship material. They just had to find her niche, and Cindy was becoming sure that the filly would drastically improve with age.

"I know," Cindy said, huffing. "I just wished I had a place in this new and improved Whitebrook."

"You'll find it," Heather said.

Cindy nodded, sighing as she remembered that she had seen Max only weeks ago. She hadn't called him, nor had she even thought about seeing him.

"I didn't tell you that I ran into Max, did I?" Cindy asked.

"He told me," Heather said, holding up a hand at Cindy's shocked stare. "I mean, I also ran into him. And I went out with him and Doug yesterday. He told me all about it. He was kinda distressed, I think."

"Well, God!" Cindy groaned. "What did he say?"

"Just that you were a little short with him and refused to have much to do with him," Heather shrugged. "He just seemed a little confused and hurt about it."

"Damn it, Heather," Cindy cursed. "It's not like we're friends. He had a lot of choice words to tell me when we broke up. If he was sitting there acting all meek and mild that's a lot of bull. As far as I'm concerned I have nothing to say to him."

"Are you sure?" Heather asked, giving Cindy a way side glance.

"I am definitely sure," Cindy said, making a face.

"Okay, well," Heather shrugged. "Cin, he just wanted to make up."

"I'm not getting back together!" Cindy put her foot down.

"No, that's not what I mean," Heather shook her head. "I mean that we're older now. We don't have to dwell on what we said when we were in high school."

"It's just too ruined to even bother putting it all back together," Cindy sighed. "Our break up was messy. It's too hard to come back from it."

"Fine," Heather laughed. "No one said you had to be friends with him. What he said way back when wasn't called for. I remember."

Cindy frowned, looking away. "I'd rather just not see him, not think about him, not talk about him. It makes it so much easier. And then he just gallivants into my life again and makes me feel bad about things..."

"Cindy," Heather said, shaking her head. "Then don't think about him, talk about him, or see him."

Cindy sighed. It just wasn't that easy.

Cindy loved Christmas. Part of it was the weather and the way it felt to walk in from the cold to be greeted by hot chocolate and a roaring fire in the fireplace. Most of it, however, was the feeling of having a family. Most of Cindy's life had been filled with being ignored and looked down upon. With the McLean's it was impossible to be ignored.

With the McLean's there was a Christmas tree scraping the ceiling, dotted with white lights and ornaments collected through the years. There were presents overflowing from beneath the branches, and stockings hanging from the mantel. Outside the house there were lights in the bushes and along the gutters. Everything was picture perfect, even down to the mistletoe hanging in the doorway.

"Mom?" Cindy called as she trotted down the stairs, avoiding running her hand down the banister. Beth had wrapped boughs and lights around it so that the staircase looked like it had come straight out of a homemaker's magazine, and Cindy didn't want to ruin it.

"Oh, Cindy, you look so grown up," Beth said when she caught sight of her daughter. Cindy grinned as she looked down at herself. She had pulled on a pair of ironed heather gray slacks and a soft ivory turtleneck sweater. She had even curled her hair for the occasion.

"Thank you," Cindy grinned, walking into the kitchen. "When is everyone getting here?"

"Around seven," Beth said, checking on the ham that was still sitting in the oven.

"Sammy and Tor will be a little late, though. They're running by the airport first to pick up his parents."

"Ah," Cindy nodded, walking up to the stove to check out the food simmering on the top. It all looked so good she had to hold herself back from diving in right there.

"Why don't you go turn on the lights?" Beth suggested. "Your father is still in the shower."

"Sure," Cindy nodded, walking up to the coat rack and shrugging into her long wool coat. She flipped on the porch light and walked out of the house, closing the door behind her firmly. She stepped down the porch stairs and wound around the side of the house, picking up the plugs for the lights and pushing them into the outdoor outlets.

As she brushed off her hands she heard the crush of tires on gravel, and she smiled. Tor and Samantha must be back early. She walked around the house, the lights from the bushes and on the house making her glow. She paused when she saw the car. It wasn't familiar.

The figure getting out of the car was.

"Max?" Cindy asked, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around on the porch stairs, looking a little surprised to see her walking up to him.

"Hey, Cin," he said, looking down.

"What are you doing?" Cindy asked, not bothering to go for a greeting. She wanted to know what the hell was going on and she wanted to know now.

"I just wanted to, well," he stopped, stepping down the stairs instead.

"Well, what?" Cindy asked, not trying to keep the pissed off air from her voice. Meeting once on accident was one thing, finding your ex-boyfriend on the steps of your house was something entirely different.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said, sounding like he was convincing himself of that more than he was trying to convince her.

"I'm fine," Cindy said, crossing her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"To be honest with you?" Max said, walking up to her. "I have no clue."

"Max, you live on the other side of town and this is Christmas Eve. You had better have a clue," Cindy declared, looking up at him. He had grown since she had seen him, she suddenly realized. He looked older than eighteen. Or maybe he was nineteen now. She didn't remember.

"Okay," Max said, nodding. "You deserve the answer, right?"

"I guess," Cindy shrugged, hardly acting happy to see him or thrilled to find out what he could possibly have to say.

"It is Christmas Eve and I just wanted to formally apologize for everything that happened with us," he said.

"You already apologized, Max," Cindy said, shaking her head. "You don't need to say anything else. I've moved on, and I hope you've moved on. You should go home."

"It's just that," Max sighed, getting nothing from her as she stared stonily at him. "I didn't get to say everything I wanted to."

"Oh?" Cindy asked. "You have more insults to throw at me? I'd be surprised if I didn't freakin' care."

He winced at her tone and frowned. "Cin, all I wanted to say was that you left town before I could apologize back then. I realized how much you meant to me, and I didn't get a chance to say that."

"Max, you should go home," Cindy said after a second, beginning to shiver. It was cold out, and there was no way she was letting him inside.

"Please, hear me out, Cin," he said, begging her. She hated it when he begged.

"Cin, I didn't want to break up with you," Max tried. "I was just so blinded by what I was feeling that I didn't see how amazing you and I were. I should have tried to fix things instead of making them worse. I really can't tell you how much you mean to me."

"Max," Cindy said, becoming outraged. How dare he do this to her? This was not the time, nor the place. Max had lost his shot a long time ago.

"You can't do this to me now," she hissed at him. "Not now, not ever again. You lost any chance with me the moment I got on that plane. And you let me go, as far as I can remember. You didn't care, were your specific words. So excuse me if I find this a little hard to swallow a year and a half later!"

By the time she was done she was nearly yelling at him, and he shook his head.

"So what?" he asked. "Are you telling me that you're above accepting my apology?"

"No," Cindy growled. "I accept your apology, but that doesn't mean we're going to magically get back together. I've got a life. I've got a career. All of those things you didn't want me to have when I was with you!"

"That's not fair, Cindy!" he defended. "I wanted all of those things with you. You know that."

"Do I?" Cindy shouted.

"You should!" Max said. "I loved you, Cin. I did. And I wanted the best for you."

"Sure didn't show it," Cindy laughed back at him.

"Look, I didn't come here to get yelled at," he said.

"Then what did you come here for?" Cindy asked. "And don't say to apologize. You already did that."

"Christ, Cindy," he sighed. "I came here on the hope that you might just be willing to..."

"What?" Cindy asked when he paused. He just looked at her, and she wanted him to say it. She wanted to refuse him again. To make him know how much he had hurt her.

"Never mind," he shook his head. "I see that it's just not possible."

"Cin?"

Cindy spun around on her heel. It was beginning to snow again and she saw Josie walking up behind her through the thick flakes that drifted down around them.

"Hey, Josie," Max said to her, and Josie stopped short.

"Max?" she asked, looking back and forth between him and Cindy. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Just to wish everyone a Merry Christmas," he said, giving Josie a half-hearted hug. "Not that some people wanted my good wishes."

Cindy looked away, trying not to be stung by the comment.

Josie glanced at Cindy and smiled softly. "Well, Merry Christmas to you too."

"Thanks," he said, before going to his car. "I should get going though. I've got family to visit."

"Sure," Josie said, waving to him as he got into his car and backed up, leaving without saying a parting word to Cindy.

Josie stood quietly next to Cindy as they watched him leave, turning out onto the main road and disappearing. After he was gone, Cindy threw up her hands and headed toward the house.

"It's cold out," she announced. "Want to come in, Josie?"

"Yeah," Josie nodded, stepping onto the porch and pulling off her hood, revealing softly curling ash blond hair. "I don't want to get these presents wet, anyway."

Before Cindy opened the door, she looked sideways at Josie and said firmly, "Jo, I don't want to talk about Max, okay? I just want to be happy tonight and forget about what happened."

"Sure," Josie nodded. "Figured you didn't want to talk anyway."

"Thanks," Cindy said, opening the door to Christmas music and the smell of Beth's fine cooking.

"There you are," Beth grinned, taking the presents and wisking them away to the tree.

"Where's Victoria and Mark?"

"They're on their way," Josie answered, walking in and picking up Kevin, who was chasing one of the cats around the Christmas tree. "Whoa, there," Josie laughed, picking up the red-haired boy and giving the cat a chance to hide.

Josie carted Kevin into the kitchen and set him down as the doorbell rang, Cindy going to open it. It seemed like everyone decided to come at once. In walked the Taylors and the Reeses, holding a bundled up Christina in their arms. The moment Christina saw Kevin her eyes lit up and she shrieked, jumping down from Mike's arms and catapulting herself at the younger boy. Cindy laughed, watching as Ashleigh chased down Chris and pulled off her pink parka, mittens and hat.

"Goodness, I don't think I'm going to have enough food," Beth exclaimed as Ann walked in with her mother, Laurie, and Jason, who had flown in from New York a week ago. Behind them Cindy could see Samantha and Tor pulling up with his father and step-mother in tow.

"You may not, Mom," Cindy said, raising an eyebrow as they walked in, handing out hugs and Merry Christmases.

It was easy from that point on to forget about Max. Cindy sat down with her extended family and let herself be swept up in the cacophony of loud voices that overpowered the Christmas carols streaming out of the stereo.

Philip Taylor, Josie's older brother, was the only late arrival. He made up for it with theatrics, seeking out his little sister and picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder and parading with her around the house to Josie's yells for him to stop.

"What, my famous little sister wants me to put her down?" Philip asked, stopping in the middle of the room as everyone laughed. "You have to say that magic word, Jo, or are you too above me now?"

"Please!" Josie shouted, getting set down on the floor.

The night progressed quickly, and soon everyone had sat down around the table. Kevin and Christina squirmed in their high chairs, eluding Ashleigh and Beth's attempts to feed them. Cindy didn't blame the kids. She too was excited about the coming morning.

"I propose a toast," Ian said, standing up from his place at head of the table. Cindy swallowed a piece of ham and looked up.

"And what shall we toast to?" Mike asked, holding up his champagne glass.

"I was just getting to that," Ian kidded, laughing. Cindy smiled, holding up her own glass.  
When everyone quieted, Ian around the room.

"This is a wonderful way to end the year," he said. "We've got new and returning faces all in this room. I don't think I could be happier at this moment."

Cindy grinned at her father. "This year we've had trials and scares," he said, nodding to Ann. "But we've also been fortunate enough to witness greatness in Warrior and Angel. I myself have seen my daughter come home, and my niece become the next big name in racing. I have to say that I couldn't be happier than I am right now. So, let's all toast to hoping next year will be as good as this year. And let's all go open presents."

With that, everyone finished and cleared the table, moving into the family room to swarm around the tree. Typically the only presents saved for Christmas Day were only between family members. On Christmas Eve, everyone on the farm got together to swap presents back and forth. Cindy loved both days, and usually got more than she thought she deserved.

She kicked off her shoes and curled up on one of the arm chairs near the fire, watching everyone switch brightly wrapped gifts and even handing out some of her own. Christmas shopping had been hard this year, since she had been gone so long and felt like she didn't know what anyone would want anymore. Still, she had managed to make a splash. She had given Ashleigh and Mike a specially carved sign for their house. On top was a carved standing horse with the words "The Reese Farmhouse at Whitebrook" underneath.

Ashleigh loved it, and made Mike promise to put it up the next day. She had given Ann a new riding jacket, since she had been complaining about her old one, and she had given Josie a framed sketch of Warrior's finish in the Classic, which she had paid Heather to do. Everyone loved their presents, and Cindy loved hers.

Ann had gotten her a photo album filled with pictures of everyone while they had been up in New York that Cindy loved, and Josie had gotten her a matching necklace and bracelet.

"Don't worry about getting something from us," Ashleigh laughed. "I sort of wanted to save your present until tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Cindy said, arching an eyebrow, wondering what it could possibly be. "As long as you put that sign up, I'm happy."

"Believe me," Ashleigh grinned. "Tomorrow morning."

When everything was unwrapped between the guests, cookies were handed out and people began to talk enthusiastically about where they were heading Warrior and Angel in the coming months. But everyone stilled when Jason suddenly pulled a small present out of his pocket and handed it to Ann.

"I almost forgot this," he said, setting it in Ann's lap.

Ann paused, looking down at the wrapped cube before darting her eyes up to look Jason in the face.

"Open it," he said, nudging her, and Cindy smiled when she saw Laurie's wide grin.

"Okay," Ann said slowly, pulling apart the bow on top and ripping through the wrapping. Inside was a small dark burgundy velvet box.

"Oh my God," Ann said under her breath as she stopped, unable to open it. Jason reached over and opened the box, a collective gasp rising up as everyone caught a sight of the diamond.

"That's..."

Cindy craned her neck to see, smiling as Ann could barely talk.

"Is that..."

Jason suddenly answered her unspoken question and knelt down on the wrapping paper-covered floor in front of Ann.

"Kind of a shock, huh?" Jason asked, and Ann didn't make a movement, she just covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ann, I love you. You know that. Ever since you and that black stallion walked into my life and beat me in the Classic, I've loved you."

"Jason..." Ann said, taking her hand away from her mouth as he lifted the ring out of the box.

"Will you marry me?"

"God, yes," Ann nodded, letting him slip the ring onto her finger in front of everyone's approving eyes. He raised up and kissed her. Cindy caught Laurie wiping at her eyes as she hugged her daughter, and everyone suddenly exploded into congratulations as Beth went to open a bottle wine.

The night ended as everyone filed out of the McLean cottage, going back to their respective homes. Cindy walked with everyone out to the porch as she watched people disappear back into their homes, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Ashleigh walked by with Mike, who held a sleeping Christina in his arms. The older woman stopped and nudged Cindy.

"Cin," she said. "I'll be by with your present tomorrow morning right after we're done with the presents."

"Take your time," Cindy said politely, wondering what on earth Ashleigh could be putting so much emphasis on.

"See you tomorrow," Ashleigh said, giving Beth a hug before following Mike and Christina up to the large farmhouse at the end of the lane.

"Yup," Cindy nodded, heading back to the warm house and covering a yawn.

"Tomorrow."

The next day dawned with a fresh coating of snow and drifting choral music. Cindy rolled out of bed and pulled herself into house clothes, stumbling down the stairs without bothering to take a shower or wash up. Her mother was already busy in the kitchen, setting out coffee cake and glasses of orange juice.

"Morning, Cin," Beth called, looking clean and vibrant.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," Cindy smiled, hopping on a bar stool and grabbing a piece of coffee cake and an orange juice before heading into the family room where Ian was sitting reading the morning paper. Kevin was inspecting the presents under the tree with great interest.

"See anything that Santa brought?" Cindy asked him and he grinned, nodding to a whole pile under the tree.

"Wow," Cindy smiled. "Looked like you were Santa's favorite this year."

"I want to open!" Kevin exclaimed, picking up a present and dashing off to find Beth. Cindy grinned and settled into her chair, watching as Samantha, Tor, and his parents came in, yawning and looking around.

Christmas flew by. The floor was again covered in tissue paper, bows, and wrappings, with boxes tossed to the corners. Cindy had a small pile of presents from her family, laughing with everyone else as they opened gifts and threw tissue at each other.  
After Cindy had helped Beth clean up, there were a knock on the door and Cindy got up to open it, assuming it was Ashleigh.

"Hey, Ash," Cindy said, opening the door and letting the older woman inside. She noticed Ashleigh held a thin wrapped present, and Ashleigh quickly handed it to her.  
"I know you're dying of interest," Ashleigh laughed. "Open it up."

Cindy nodded and tore open the wrapping, finding a plain manila envelope inside. Cindy looked at Ashleigh questioningly, the woman nodding for her to continue, and Cindy pulled out several papers.

"Ash," Cindy said, her heart starting to pick up its beat. "These are horse ownership papers," she said, looking up.

"Keep reading," Ashleigh said, pushing Cindy into a chair as she read, her heart feeling like it was about to burst. "Registration," Cindy breathed.

Then she looked up with her eyes caught on the pedigree and name.

"You're giving me Glory's Joy?" she asked, nearly shrieking it.

"Yup," Ashleigh nodded. "I'm really glad you didn't come across her this morning," she added. "Or the surprise would have been ruined."

"What?" Cindy asked, barely able to hear anything.

"Let's go down to the stables, Cin," Ashleigh smiled, taking the papers and leading Cindy out the door without her coat. Cindy h ad enough presence of mind to grab it on her way out as she followed Ashleigh down to the barns, still staring at the papers as they tromped through the snow.

"Are you kidding me?" Cindy asked as she walked next to Ashleigh. "I mean, really?"

"Yes, really," Ashleigh smiled. "I want you to have her."

"But this is Joy, Ash," Cindy said. "She's a pureblooded Thoroughbred. I can't accept her."

"Yes, you can," Ashleigh said. "I gave Shining to Samantha, and I want to give Joy to you. It's time that you had an experience owning a Thoroughbred. You've been so helpful with the horses since you've been here that this is how I want to repay you."

"But riding all of your horses is enough to repay me," Cindy shook her head, following Ashleigh into the main training barn, shrugging off the cold.

"Nonsense," Ashleigh waved her hand at Cindy's answer. "I want to give you Joy. Please accept her."

Cindy couldn't say anything as Ashleigh led her past the row of horses. They walked by Wonder's Lady and Eleta, Maverick and Zenith, and finally up to Glory's Joy. Cindy couldn't help smiling at milky gray filly as she walked up to the door. Joy was wearing a large velvet ribbon and bow around her neck, and even came with a small card dangling from the professionally done bow.

Cindy slipped into the stall and looked at the card, reading it silently.

_Dearest Cindy, __  
__Mike and I want you to know how dearly we appreciate your presence at Whitebrook. It wasn't the same without you. Joy has been waiting for you to come back, and now that you have we give her to you. Merry Christmas, Cin. __  
__Love, __  
__Michael and Ashleigh_

"God, Ash," Cindy choked, tears coming to her eyes. "Are you sure you can give her to me?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Ashleigh said. "She's yours to ride, own, and train if you want. Race her under your own silks. I'll pay for her board."

"You're kidding me," Cindy sniffed, running a hand down Joy's firm, beautifully arched neck.

"Nope,"Ashleigh laughed, leaning against the stall door. "We wanted to give her to you from the moment she was born, actually. We just had to wait until you were older, and then you left after the accident. So now you're back and we decided to give her to you as a Christmas gift. Take her, Cindy."

Cindy swallowed a sob and kissed the filly on the nose before leaving the stall and hugging Ashleigh hard.

"I can't thank you enough," Cindy said, muffled against Ashleigh's shoulder. "This is too much."

"She's yours," Ashleigh said. "Merry Christmas, Cin."

Cindy pushed back and wiped away her tears as she looked at Joy. Her very own horse.  
"Merry Christmas, Ash," Cindy said. "I'll never forget this one."

"You're welcome," Ashleigh nodded as Joy nickered, bobbing her head to lip at her red bow. "I can't wait to see what you do with her."

Cindy smiled, watching her horse. "I can't either."


	15. Chapter 15

15.

The car's headlights bounced off the glinting snowdrifts as Cindy steered the Camry down the cleared road, the heater working hard to pour warm air into the interior of the car.

"We probably should have left earlier," Josie stated from the backseat, frowning at the glowing digital clock that read just an hour and thirty minutes before midnight.

"Are you kidding?" Anne laughed from the passenger's seat. "This is perfect. Plus, you were sleeping soundly only thirty minutes ago."

Josie shrugged and leaned back in her seat, staring out at the dark night.

Cindy smiled quietly, pressing her small foot against the accelerator a tad harder. It was New Year's Eve, and their destination was just down the road. Cindy felt glamorous, as though she were encrusted in diamonds and ready to sparkle through the evening. In reality she had curled her hair and slipped into one of her more revealing numbers, showing off her legs in a black mini skirt and opening up her back in a light-weight red halter top.

The party was at a large estate a few miles from Whitebrook, and owned by friends of Josie's who were in town for winter break. Cindy had never met them, but she had been persuaded to go ahead with Anne and Josie, who were eager to get off the farm for the night. Cindy had relented on grounds that it was either celebrate the new year in Kentucky fashion, or baby sit Kevin and Christina while everyone else attended a party at the Griffen's breeding farm on the other side of Lexington.

"There it is," Josie pointed out, making Cindy slow down and turn off the main road, the headlights beaming up on a grand old house and a cobbled drive lined with cars.

"You guys, parallel parking isn't my thing," Cindy groaned, going down the line of cars as Anne picked out spots. They finally found one at the end of the drive and Cindy safely slid to the edge of the looping driveway, killing the engine when she was sure her parent's car was safely away from any other vehicle that might come close to hers.

"You are way too careful sometimes, Cin," Josie joked, getting out of the car and raising an eyebrow at the distance Cindy had parked from the other cars.

"What?" Cindy cried in defense, jumping out of the car and slinging herself into her coat. The bitter air was already numbing her legs. "That's perfect."

"Only in your world, Cin," Anne smiled in amusement, slamming the car door closed and following Josie up to the house.

When the door swung open, Cindy felt a warm burst of air and she happily trotted inside after Josie and Ann, meeting the owners of the house and quickly forgetting their names. She only handed over her coat and proceeded in the procession to the main room, where a crowd had gathered and a fire roared underneath the mantle.

Anne pressed a glass of champagne in Cindy's hand and gave her a grin. "Happy New Year, Cin."

"Not yet," Cindy laughed, tipping back her glass to take a long sip.

Josie dashed off, talking with her friends and leaving Ann and Cindy to fend for themselves.

"God, I wish Jason were here," Ann said while they milled through the people, Cindy keeping close to Ann and away from the attention she seemed to be attracting from the opposite sex.

"Ann, he's only been gone a day," Cindy pointed out, emptying her champagne glass and grabbing another from the bar as they walked past. "Plus he'll be at Santa Anita this spring with us."

Ann stopped and looked at the ring that glinted on her finger. "Spring's a long time away, Cin."

"Right," Cindy scoffed, shaking her head. "Would knowing that I want you to ride Joy in her first race this year perk you up?"

There was a tiny silence before Ann laughed, giving Cindy a look. "You mean that? You want me to ride her?"

"Yeah," Cindy nodded. "I want to see what it's like to watch my own horse run in her first race. And I thought you could ride her."

"Cin," Ann grinned, hugging the other girl. "That is just what I need to perk up."

The New Year's Eve party was all it had promised to be, and Cindy held a glass of champagne (her third, though she didn't let on) in her hand and toasted the New Year as the countdown ended in cheers and laughter. The man next to her, Darrell, pitched drunkenly at her elbow and let out a war whoop. Cindy just laughed, shoving him off her arm and onto someone else, struggling through the small yet tightly-packed mass of people to find Ann and Josie.

Cindy wound her way through the crowd, past kissing couples and people lighting sparklers indoors from the fireplace. Just as she saw a glimpse of Ann a body blocked her path and she looked up at a tall man she didn't recognize, who descended down on her and picked her up, kissing her firmly on the mouth.

"Oh my God," Cindy said as soon as he let her go, grinning and apologizing for scaring her. It was, after all, in good spirits. Cindy only gave him a wary look, rubbed her mouth with her hand, and sidestepped around him. In the back of her mind she wished she hadn't had that third glass of champagne.

Ann was collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles, a woman Cindy didn't recognize perched on the opposite end of the couch and obviously providing entertainment. She seemed older; more Ann's age.

"Do you know where Jo is?" Cindy asked, raising her voice above the din.

"Don't know," Ann said, smiling. "You want help finding her?"

"No, I've got it," Cindy nodded, eager to get going. "We'll be back to get you soon."

"All right," Ann nodded as Cindy left her to her entertainment and wound her way into the kitchen and through a doorway into a small cleared room that looked to originally be a dining room.

There she found Josie, immersed in a New Year's kiss with a guy Cindy didn't recognize. Backpedaling, Cindy turned around with a suppressed giggle and made her way back into the main room, where she told Ann they may have to wait a while.

When they left it was past midnight and Cindy's eyes were too tired to stay trained on the road. They arrived home after Cindy had nearly slid past it. It had taken Ann's voice to snap Cindy into awareness and turn off the road.

"Damn, I'm so tired," Cindy said, driving up the slick gravel road and past the row of cottages. The headlights hit the houses in succession, running past Josie's parent's house, Len's old cottage, and the empty house that had a newly parked truck in front of it.

"Hey!" Josie said excitedly, breaking out of her pleased stupor that Josie and Ann had kidded her about all the way home to point at the truck. "That's probably the new stud manager."

"Right," Cindy said slowly. "I forgot they were even coming in this month. They must have gotten in really late."

"They've got kids, right?" Josie asked. "I can't remember what Ashleigh said about them."

"The new manager is Steve Churchill," Ann said, obviously the more informed in the group. "He has two daughters - Faith and Erin. I think Faith is about fifteen, and Erin's twelve or so."

"Yeah?" Josie asked. "Oh! They're from New York or something, right?"

Ann nodded and Josie sat back, obviously proud of herself. Cindy kept driving by, pulling to a stop in front of her parent's house and turning off the car. She peered listlessly at the dark house, wondering what the new additions to the farm were like. Cindy had to admit that she was happy knowing that Justin Verona had decided to take a job at Three Chimneys. The man had always been rude to her anyway, but she was always wary of new people. Even when Ann and Josie had come to the farm Cindy had been slow to open up and be friends.

"Guys, I need sleep in the worst way," Ann said, climbing out of the car and stretching, wincing at the old aches from the injuries she had received months ago. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"I'm coming with," Josie stated, waving good bye to Cindy as the two girls stomped off through the snow to Josie's parent's cottage, where Ann was staying in an extra room. Cindy openly yawned as she climbed up the steps and slipped into the house quietly, noticing her parent's new Z-3 was sitting in the driveway.

Cindy climbed up the stairs and past the old Christmas decorations after locking the door and pulling off her high heels. By the time she got into bed, Cindy easily drifted to sleep, thinking of the days to come and of Joy.

"I'm so tired," Josie whined the next morning, taking Warrior out of his stall, the colt fully tacked up and groomed.

"Tell me about it," Cindy nodded, flicking the finishing brush over Joy's hindquarters.

"See you trackside," her cousin called. Cindy didn't answer, but stared in the still-new awe and amazement that she was brushing her own horse. Her very own horse. And not just any horse, but Glory's first baby; a diamond Cindy was determined to polish.

"You're absolutely amazing," Cindy said, not for the first time that morning. She wondered when this feeling would wear off, if it ever would. When she was down here, with the gray filly right in front of her, perfectly tangible, it was like Cindy was living in a dream. She still couldn't believe Joy was hers.

Cindy finished with the brush and took a cloth to Joy's coat, getting the last few hairs smoothed out. Then she grabbed the saddle and pad from the stall door, where Joy was doing her best to chew on them, and threw them over the filly's back. She reached under and tightened the girth, then took the bridle from a hook outside the stall. The filly took the bit eagerly.

Cindy smiled, and led her filly out to the track. Ashleigh was already waiting there, watching other horses as they worked on the track. She gave Cindy a warm smile as the girl and filly approached. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning," Cindy chirped brightly. She ran down her stirrups, and drew the reins over Joy's head.

"What's your plan for this morning?" Ashleigh asked.

Cindy bit her lip. She didn't want to put Ashleigh down, but she had many different ideas for training. "Well…" she began, "I had thought I might breeze her through the mile, seeing as how I've kind of worked her up this week," she said, vaulting onto Joy's back.

Ashleigh's face went from happy to expressionless. "Cindy, I don't know that that's best -"

"I've just got a few different training ideas," Cindy interrupted, cutting Ashleigh off. "I just want to see if my theory works." Without waiting for a response, she jogged her horse onto the track.

She didn't stay around to hear Ashleigh's last, quiet comment: "Well, she is your horse."

Joy moved swiftly underneath Cindy, crab stepping across the track. She pulled her head down against Cindy's hands, and Cindy wrestled back. "Take it easy," Cindy said. "You've got to save some of that energy, Miss Fireball."

Joy shook her head, and continued trotting up the track. Cindy finished warming her up with a second lap around the track, and then stopped by the gap to talk to Ashleigh. She was surprised to see a red-haired girl standing by the gap, hands holding a professional black camera.

Before Cindy could react to the unfamiliar presence, the girl lifted the camera and took a quick picture, the sound of the camera's shutter going off clicking through the relatively quiet morning. At that moment, Joy jumped and reared, unseating Cindy to the point of grabbing onto a hunk of mane as the filly raised up into the air and fell back to the earth, dancing and turning circles while Cindy recovered enough to sooth the filly.

"Hey!" Cindy called, sending an angry glance at the girl, who looked a little shocked by the reaction. Joy danced in place, finally settling for Cindy to turn her full wrath on the girl. "Never do that, do you understand me?"

Cindy had to admit she was being a little harsh, but she couldn't risk some idiot kid spooking Joy. Racehorses were an unpredictable bunch, and Joy wasn't an exception. She didn't need to risk injuring Joy just because some girl wanted a picture.

"Cindy, this is Faith Churchill," Ashleigh said, breaking in with a stony gaze.

"Hi," the redhead said slowly, smiling a little. Cindy frowned with practiced precision.

"Hi," Cindy said shortly, and nodded tightly. "Please don't sneak up on the horses like that okay?" She added before turning back to Ashleigh, who gave her a hard stare. "Ash, can you time us for the mile? Thanks."

She turned her back on the two, and headed up the track to the mile marker. Her head swam. What in the world? Why was that girl down on the track with a camera? Her hair slapped her neck as she shook her head and cantered Joy. As they approached the marker she hunkered down on the filly's back, forgetting about Faith and urging her horse on.

Joy responded instantly, charging into the breeze. She lifted herself above the ground, running along the rail towards the wire. Cindy was lost in her dark mane, and pulled up a little to see. Joy slowed in response to the slight pressure, and Cindy pushed her back again. "Keep going!" she called. Joy bounded back. The ground passed underneath them in a blur, and Joy was a rocket. Her muscles bunched and released, looking to Cindy like rippling silk underneath the shady coat.

"Easy, easy," Cindy cooed, as they completed the mile. She pulled back on the reins, and Joy slowed instantly. Cindy was puzzled - the filly usually gave her some trouble when asked to slow.

Ashleigh jogged out onto the track to meet them.

"What was our time?" Cindy asked, slowing Joy to a walk and a halt in front of the older jockey.

Ashleigh's face was stony, and she placed her hand firmly on Joy's reins. "I didn't time you."

Cindy's mouth opened wide. "Excuse me? I asked you to time us!"

"No, Cindy, you didn't," Ashleigh said in a furious whisper. "You were rude to Faith and then ordered me to time you, showing no respect for either of us. You didn't even wait for me to respond. Cindy, I'm very ashamed of you."

Cindy narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "Oh, poor Faith. She's barging in here and trying to take over, so I apologize if I was a little short with her! And I asked you politely if you'd time us!" She felt her face heating up. She could practically feel the girl's eyes on her, and she hated it. "Will you please let my filly go?"

Ashleigh let her hand slip from the reins. "Do you hear yourself?" she asked, her face pained. "How in the world is Faith taking over?" Her voice was laced with hurt.

Exasperated, Cindy answered, "She just is! Taking pictures like that and spooking Joy? Now, I'm going to breeze her again. Would you please clock us this time around?"

"You're going to take her around again?" Ashleigh exclaimed. "Cindy, this is a young horse! You can't do that to her!"

"She's my horse!" Cindy shouted, not thinking. "Lots of horses can breeze two miles! Should I just ask someone else to time her? All I want is an accurate speed for her mile!"

Ashleigh was quiet. "Cindy, please get off."

Cindy looked at Ashleigh, astonished. "What?"

"Please get off the horse. You are not in a state to ride."

"I can't believe you!" Cindy screamed, and threw her leg over the saddle. She jumped to the ground and ran off the track, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ashleigh stood in the middle of the track, and pressed her cheek against Joy's neck. The grey filly nickered softly.

Cindy stood in the kitchen that Sunday, a puzzled look on her face. She held a spoon in one hand, and a bag of Bisquick mix in the other. She was the first one up, and she was trying desperately to make breakfast.

"Cindy, what are you doing?" Beth McLean asked, walking into the kitchen and laughing. "You've got more pancake mix on you than in the bowl!" she exclaimed.

Cindy smiled sheepishly. "I was trying," she said. "I guess I'm not made out to be the Pancake Queen. Could you help me?"

"Sure, hon," Beth said. "But can we get rid of the Bisquick? I'll teach you how to make pancakes from scratch."

Cindy's eyes grew wide. "Oh, come on, Cin," Beth laughed. "Don't look so freaked out!"

Cindy allowed herself to laugh, as well. "Ok, but if the kitchen gets destroyed, it's not my fault!"

She smiled. It felt good to be able to joke. She hadn't come out of her room at all yesterday, after the incident on the track with Ashleigh. How could she have said those things to Ashleigh? True, she was angry at Faith and thought the young girl had been careless, but Ashleigh was her friend and mentor - and the fact was, Cindy had treated her like shit. And she felt like shit for doing so. But her pride kept her from running out to the barn and apologizing, like she knew she should.

"Cindy?"

"What?" Cindy asked, startled, turning around to look at her mom.

"Are you ok? I asked if you could get me the eggs."

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" Cindy said, slapping her forehead. "Got lost in thought for a minute. Eggs, coming up."

She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a dozen eggs, handing them to Beth.

"Cin, are you really ok?" Beth looked intently at Cindy.

Tears formed in the corners of Cindy's eyes, and she shook her head. "I feel awful," she said honestly, sinking onto the kitchen stool.

"Cindy, what's wrong?" Beth murmured, bending down and taking Cindy's hand.

"Yesterday, Ashleigh and I got in a fight," Cindy said, wiping her eyes with her Bisquick-laden sleeve. "I was kind of rude to this new girl, Faith, and asked Ashleigh to time Joy for the mile. I don't think Ashleigh likes the way I'm training, and she didn't time me! We ended up yelling at each other, and…" she let her voice trail off, and shrugged her shoulders. "I just feel really awful."

Beth wrapped her arms around Cindy's shoulders in a soft, short hug. "Cindy, you know that you have to apologize to Ashleigh, right? And to Faith. It'll make you feel better."

Cindy stiffened. "I can't apologize to Faith. I don't like her, Mom."

Beth raised her eyebrows. "That doesn't give you any excuse."

Cindy let her eyes fall. "I know," she whispered.

"Let's make pancakes," her mom suggested, standing up and offering Cindy a hand. "Dad should be awake in a minute or two."

Cindy dried her eyes and took her mother's hand. "Ok," she said.

"Ashleigh?" Cindy called, walking into the barn later that day. "Are you in here?"

"Maverick's stall!" Ashleigh called.

As Cindy approached, Ashleigh stuck her head over the stall door. "Cindy?" she asked, surprised.

"Hi," Cindy said slowly.

"What do you need?" Ashleigh asked, wiping her hands on her jeans.

Maverick stuck her head out over Ashleigh's shoulder, and whinnied loudly, thrusting her nose towards Cindy. She reached up and stroked the filly's nose.

"I… I wanted to apologize," Cindy said. "I know that I was really rude yesterday, and I don't know what came over me."

Ashleigh let herself out of the stall, pushing Maverick back as the filly tried to push her way past. "Mav!" Ashleigh grumbled, and quickly latched the door. She turned to look at Cindy, and just stared. "You think that apologizing to me is going to make me instantly happy with you, don't you?" the trainer asked.

Cindy turned her head a little hesitantly. "Well, I did apologize," she said slowly.

Ashleigh wiped her hands on her jeans, and then folded her arms across her chest. "Cindy, sometimes it's just not enough to apologize for bad behavior. What you did yesterday was disrespectful to me, to Faith, and to your horse. I can't let you think that every time you act like that I'm going to clean up your mess and welcome you back with open arms as soon as you apologize. I'm getting sick of it."

Cindy didn't know what to say, and swallowed hard. "What can I do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ashleigh said truthfully. "Apologizing was a start. I'm pulling you off of exercising everyone except Joy, which I can't do, because she's yours. But the most important thing is to apologize to Faith. She's really a sweet girl, and I think that, given the opportunity, the two of you could get along really well."

"Ok," Cindy said, trying hard not to cry. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Ashleigh said, and straightened from where she'd been leaning against the stall. She came over and put a hand on Cindy's shoulder, looking deep into the younger girl's brown eyes. "Don't make me regret giving Joy to you," she said.

Cindy stood against the fence in the dead of winter, staring hard out at the paddocks where the stallions grazed in their separate paddocks. They were beautiful standing against the white background and the sunlight glittering in the icy trees. In Shadows stood quietly like a statue, watching something up in the hills. His black body contrasted perfectly with the snow. Mr. Wonderful and Pride ambled in paddocks next to his, their chestnut bodies warm and glowing in the winter sun.

Cindy, of course, only had eyes for Glory. The big gray stallion ripped at a hay cube in his paddock.

She had been crying for some time, wishing she didn't make Ashleigh think ill of her. All she wanted was the best for Joy. She wanted to make the filly a champion - the best Whitebrook had ever seen. Ashleigh, in Cindy's eyes, had been lenient with the filly and gotten poor results. Cindy could do better, and she knew with a vigorous training schedule Joy would bounce into perfect form. Ashleigh would never understand.

Distantly, Cindy could hear a click and she turned to look up the line of paddocks, catching sight of Faith standing next to Pride's paddock, snapping pictures of the stallion as he kicked up the snow.

Cindy watched her carefully, noting the girl. Faith was small, but taller than herself. She had chin length auburn hair that fell straight as a rail and tended to go windblown in the breeze that picked up around the farm. She had pale skin like Samantha, and was dotted with small freckles.

Cindy frowned at the camera and took a deep breath. Faith was milling, looking like she wanted to move down the line of stallions but also hesitant. Cindy assumed it was because she was there.

Summoning up every ounce of courage Cindy possessed, she pushed away from Glory's paddock and trooped down the fence. Faith froze like a small bird, cocking her head Cindy's way.

"Hey," Cindy called, walking up to the younger girl.

"I was just taking a few pictures of Pride," Faith said defensively. "I don't think I'm bothering him."

"You're not," Cindy said after second, glancing out at the paddock, where the champion stallion rolled to a halt further down the paddock to look out at the woods.

Faith waited for something else from Cindy, looking like she had no idea what was going on. Cindy frowned, forcing herself.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Cindy said. "I didn't mean to snap at you down at the training oval. I was just caught unprepared and, well, there. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Faith said, furrowing her eyebrows just a little and looking at Cindy. "I didn't know she was easy to spook."

"It wasn't your fault," Cindy said, shaking her head. "I could have been more prepared for something to happen. She can get hyper sometimes."

"Okay," Faith said, nodding.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize and welcome you to the farm," Cindy said, putting on a smile and starting to move past Faith. She had apologized. She had done her duty. Cindy was ready to move on. "You're going to love it here."

"I hope so," Faith said, already discarded as Cindy walked past, heading up to the training barn, her thoughts only on Santa Anita, training, and Joy. Faith was long forgotten.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Cindy stood in the stands at Santa Anita a week later, taking a deep breath of cool California air. There was a stiff breeze rolling over the city, coming swiftly off the ocean and heading for the mountains. The palm trees swayed in it, their large fronds brushing loudly against each other as Cindy tugged her jacket closer to her, thankful she had put her thick blond hair in a ponytail that morning.

She stood in the box, a stopwatch dangling from her fingers as she watched her horse warm up in the turn. Joy looked fantastic, her smoky body dancing over the track easily. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that the filly was hers. Again, it didn't seem possible. It didn't even seem possible that she was here and entered in her first race of the year under Cindy's colors. It was astonishing.

"She looks like she likes the track," Ashleigh stated, leaning against the rail of the box as Cindy lifted up the stopwatch. Ann was nearly to the marker.

"I think we were right in shipping everyone out a few days before the races this year," Cindy nodded. "The track isn't bothering Joy."

"Nor should it," Ashleigh shook her head. Joy went into her breeze and Cindy tapped the stopwatch, clicking off seconds.

Cindy murmured to herself quietly as Ann urged Joy through the five furlong breeze. The gray filly flew down the backstretch, leaping out and collecting herself. There were no other fillies running with the gray. Cindy had decided to go it alone, and Joy didn't seem to mind. She was running effortlessly when she passed the last marker, and Cindy tapped the stopwatch again, a pleased smile on her face.

"Excellent time," Cindy said, showing the paused stopwatch to Ashleigh. "What do you think?"

Ashleigh nodded wordlessly.

"I think she's ready," Cindy said confidently, looking up to watch her filly slow in the turn, Ann standing in the stirrups and asking the filly to slow. Joy shook her dark mane, the varied strands slapping against her pale neck as she snorted out a misty breath in the cool California morning.

"It's your call, Cindy," Ashleigh nodded. "The Santa Ynez is shaping up to be a tough race."

There was a slight pause where Cindy looked up and stared at Ashleigh. The older woman was looking straight at her, a soft and concerned look in her hazel eyes.

"It's your call," Ashleigh stressed.

"Well," Cindy deliberated for a brief second. She knew Ashleigh wanted her to second-guess her decisions, to take a long hard took at the race and the competition and Joy. She wanted Cindy to train her way, but Cindy had decided the moment Ashleigh had signed the young filly over to her that she would train a different way. Joy was ready for the Santa Ynez. Cindy knew that, and looking at the time on the stopwatch and comparing it to all of Joy's other works that month screamed that the filly was ready.

"I'm running her," Cindy declared. "We're here to race and Joy is fit to go. We're running."

"Then let's go down to her," Ashleigh said, nodding and leading the way out of the grandstand.

They had been in Los Angeles for only four days to prep Warrior and Joy for the January stakes. Joy was headed to the Santa Ynez, a classy early stakes race for three-year-old fillies. At seven furlongs, Cindy had faith that Joy could handle the distance and the competition. The only horses of merit were those she had already beaten or those who didn't have the pedigree to match her own. Linmar, Ashleigh's recent spontaneous purchase from a few months ago, was primed to run in the same race, but as Cindy watched the dark chestnut's less stellar works she was convinced she could throw Linmar out as a long shot.

As Cindy stood in the grandstand on their fifth day at Santa Anita, watching Warrior barrel out of the final turn in the San Fernando Breeder's Cup Stakes, she felt as though she was watching racing through new eyes. Spyro was on the lead, and Warrior was chasing him down in the final eighth of a mile. The elegant bay colt was holding strong in front, but Warrior's dark shadow was quickly slipping over him on the outside. Cindy cheered the colt on, but the finish line was approaching too quickly as the rivals battled nose and nose to the wire. As Ann and Warrior sped by the finish it wasn't clear who had won, and the two colts pulled up together, their competition nearly ten lengths behind them.

"Too close," Cindy could see Ann mouth to the other jockey as they came back to the grandstand. The other jockey nodded in agreement just as the totalisator announced the winners.

"Damn," she could hear Ashleigh mutter underneath her breath as Warrior's number three was placed underneath Sypro's number six. Cindy frowned as Sypro's owners let out a chorus of war whoops and trooped out of their box, congratulating each other and throwing their arms around the trainer of their horse, Lucas Simm.

"Next time, my friends," she heard her father laugh quietly, smiling and giving Ashleigh a little hug as the older woman nodded. "The scales don't always tip in our favor."

"Indeed," Ashleigh agreed.

They had not sent a large group to Santa Anita that spring. Ashleigh, Ian, Cindy, and Ann were the only representatives for Whitebrook, although Josie would be up later in the week to help with Warrior's path to the Santa Anita Handicap. Their group of horses was a bare one as well. Warrior and Joy were the only big stakes winners, with Linmar standing at the sidelines. They also had four allowance runners and two minor stakes winners to bring the total up to nine horses to work and race. Joy, of course, was an exception. She was no longer a Whitebrook horse, and Cindy had been eager to announce her to the press as her own. She had even made up her own silks as Samantha had with Shining and her foals. Joy was hers alone now, and Cindy aimed to shout it to the world.

"Ms. Griffen!" reporters clamored around them as they walked out of the grandstand. "Is this a disappointment for Whitebrook? Wonder's Warrior was the heavy favorite coming into today's race."

"No, it's no disappointment," Ashleigh responded as they walked. "He was bound to bounce at some point, and I'm glad that he did it now if he was going to."

"Are you still planning on running him the rest of the spring session at Santa Anita?"

"Warrior's plans are to go on to the Strub, and then to the Santa Anita Handicap, yes," Ashleigh nodded.

Cindy walked behind Ashleigh, casually listening in to the other woman's comments to the press. Her father was fielding his fair share of questions as well, and Cindy found herself blissfully ignored.

"Any excuses for his performance here today?"

"We'll have to wait until we get him back to the barn, Dave," Ian answered, smiling for the reporter before they left the grandstand.

"See you at the Strub," one reporter called.

"Hell, see you tomorrow trackside," another laughed.

Cindy glanced behind her and smiled before they walked down the stairs. She couldn't wait until she could field her own questions about Joy. She could feel the moment quickly approaching, and she cherished it.

"No, no," Cindy said into the office phone later that day, twirling the cord in her fingers. "He's fine, Jo. Honestly. He just got started a little late, and Spyro was running like something possessed. He nearly got up in the end, but Spyro got the head bob. It was all luck."

On the other end Josie snorted. "I know, I know," she sighed. "I wish I could be up there to see him, though. See for myself."

"Josie, there's nothing wrong with him," Cindy assured her, looking out into the aisle from the office. "Dad scooped him out after the race and everything. He didn't bleed, he didn't hurt his feet or his legs, and he didn't flip. He's fine. It was just a head bob."

"Okay," Josie said. "I feel better. Just give him some extra attention for me."

"Will do," Cindy grinned into the phone. "But you'll be here in a few days to ride Linmar anyway, so you can see for yourself then. Now put Sammy on the line."

A few seconds later, the phone clicked and Samantha answered cheerfully.

"You sound quite happy," Cindy joked. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Samantha said, obviously suppressing herself.

"What?" Cindy asked insistently.

"Shining had her foal," her sister divulged quickly, sounding excited and rushed.

"Seriously?" Cindy laughed. "Filly or colt?"

"Colt," Samantha laughed. "And he's a big bay beauty."

"I can't wait to see him," Cindy grinned. Last year Shining had been bred to Cryptoclearance, and as one of the earliest mares bred on the farm she was expected to be one of the first to foal.

"I'm thinking of calling him Arion," Samantha said.

"And I think that sounds beautiful," Cindy approved. "You'll have to show me all of the pictures when you get up here with Eleta."

"Oh, Cindy," Samantha said. "That reminds me. I need to tell everyone that I've decided not to come up to Santa Anita with Eleta."

"What?" Cindy asked, frowning. "Where are you going?"

"I've decided to take her to Gulfstream instead," Samantha said. "I'm thinking of taking her to the Forward Gal and Davona Dale in February. It gives her a little more time to get into shape before I start shipping her out to race."

"Oh," Cindy said, nodding to herself. "Okay, so when will we see you?"

"Truthfully," Samantha sighed. "I'm not sure, Cin. Soon."

"Okay," Cindy said. "Do you want to talk to dad?"

"Yes," Samantha said. "Put him on, please."

Cindy told her sister to hold on and sat the phone on the desk to hunt down her father. She finally found him standing outside of Linmar's stall, talking with Ashleigh as she knelt at the filly's legs, wrapping them up.

"Dad," Cindy called, walking up to the trio. "Samantha's on the phone in the office."

"Oh yeah?" Ian asked, nodding. "Important?"

"She just wants to tell you her plans. Looks like she's not taking Eleta to California," Cindy said, stopping by Linmar's head, but not touching the filly.

"Alright," Ian nodded, frowning at Cindy's words. "I'll go get the details."

Cindy smiled at him as he left for the office, taking Linmar's lead and keeping the filly stationary for Ashleigh. The dark chestnut filly arched her neck and began to fidget, getting a hush from Cindy.

"Keep her still for just a second longer," Ashleigh said, finishing off the last wrap. A few seconds later she was done and standing up, brushing her hands on her pants to look at her handiwork.

"That should do it," Ashleigh nodded. "Let's go ahead and walk her around a little."

Cindy nodded and turned the filly, walking out down the shed row with the filly casually bouncing along next to her, swinging her haunches and flicking her tail from under the light weight blanket that was covering her back.

The two women were silent as they walked through the stabling block, Linmar eagerly arching her neck against Cindy's hold and snorting at the other horses they passed by. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Cindy had a feeling that Ashleigh was dying to tell her something.

"What?" Cindy asked, cutting into the soft beating of Linmar's hooves against the packed dirt and concrete.

"Nothing," Ashleigh shook her head, walking with her head down to watch Linmar's legs, her long brown hair spilling down in front of her face only to be brushed back.

"Come on, Ash," Cindy said. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Ashleigh sighed, reaching over and pushing a piece of Linmar's burgundy mane into place on the other side of the filly's neck. She seemed like she needed to busy herself, and Cindy wanted to know why. Ashleigh never acted that way unless she was trying not to think about something.

Cindy arched an eyebrow in Ashleigh's way and the older woman sighed.

"I got a phone call from Brad this afternoon," Ashleigh told her, giving in. "Got a few choice words from him about Warrior's loss."

"What?" Cindy asked. "That's ridiculous. He came in second in a head bob. What's to get upset over?"

"You know Brad," Ashleigh said, and Cindy nodded. She knew Brad all too well. "His father was perfectly happy with Warrior's performance. After all, he was coming off of a two-month lay off. I would think that Warrior wouldn't be completely up to par."

"What did Brad say?" Cindy asked.

"The obscenities aside, his general request was that next time we should use one of his jockeys. According to him, Warrior is too high-strung to be handled by young girls. Imagine my surprise when he demanded that I look into a few other jockeys before he did it himself."

"I don't understand his reasoning," Cindy snorted, shaking her head. "Warrior has done excellently with Ann and Josie. What's the point in switching jockeys now?"

"According to him Ann is off after her accident, and Josie is too young," Ashleigh shook her head.

Cindy sighed and shook her head. "Have you told Ann about this? What does Mr. Townsend think?"

"I haven't called Clay yet," Ashleigh said. "Ann knows and is furious. I don't blame her."

"Neither do I," Cindy said, frowning.

"She'll just have to do well on Joy later this month," Ashleigh said, patting Linmar's neck as they wound back through the stable block again. "I'm certainly not going to take her off of Warrior, but to avoid having Brad storming through my stabling area I'd rather set him straight on the track."

"I have no doubt that she'll blow the fields away with Joy," Cindy responded, taking no notice to Linmar.

Ashleigh nodded wordlessly, and the two continued to walk down the row.

Later that week, Cindy stood in the saddling paddock watching the nine fillies that would be running in the Santa Ynez, her eyes casually glimpsing over all of them and settling proudly on Joy. The filly's smoke gray coat was shimmering under the overcast skies, glowing without the help of the sun.

"She looks beautiful, sweetheart," she heard Ian say next to her, and Cindy let a wide grin spread over her face. The day had felt magical from the start, when Cindy had gone down to the track early that morning to watch Ann give the filly her final morning jog. Joy had done perfectly, and had been placed as the second favorite on the morning line. Now she stood in the paddock just before the race, wearing the business-like pants suit her mother had given her specifically for the occasion. She had pulled her long blond hair into a ponytail and applied a small amount of make up to her lips and cheeks. Overall, Cindy felt like she ruled the world, and seeing her name listed in the program as Joy's owner and trainer was just the icing on the cake.

"You look like you're in a daze," Ann joked as she walked up with the rest of the jockeys. When Cindy looked at the other girl, another wave of pride washed over her. Ann was wearing her silks - silvery blue with two white bars running around the upper arms. In the jockey's hands was the white helmet that completed the ensemble.

"I feel amazing," Cindy admitted. "This has got to be the best feeling in the world."

Ann laughed, shaking her head. "Get used to it, then. Joy will be in several more races, and you'll have to be there for all of them."

"I seriously can't wait," Cindy laughed, stepping out of the way for Len to lead the prancing filly into her number seven stall. Joy snorted and glanced around her, chewing at the bit and tossing her head sporadically, yanking at Len's arm.

"Get that tongue tie on, Cin," her father instructed, and Cindy nodded, walking up to the filly's mouth with the strip of cloth. Joy stood quietly as Cindy tended to her, flicking her ears as though she was listening to Cindy's instructions to Ann.

"I know we talked about this last night, but it would make me feel better if we went over it again," Cindy said, tying the cloth underneath Joy's jaw and giving the filly a final pat.

"We're a little far outside for Joy, but that's just the luck of the draw," she said, and Ann nodded. "Uptown Woman is in the six slot, and she'll run mid-pack, as well as Colddrinkofwater, who's in eight. The five horse is a closer, and the four horse likes to run just off the pace. You'll just have to gun her out of the gate and cross over horses when Uptown Woman and Crazy Cat fall back. You might be a little on the outside. If you can, try to move her further into the rail."

"I got you, Cindy," Ann nodded, flicking her crop by her boot.

"And watch out for Rambling," Cindy added, remembering the Townsend Acres filly. "She likes the lead also and might run away with it. Keep Joy back a little if Rambling gets there first. Okay?"

"Okay," Ann said, smiling. Both girls looked up at Ian, who grinned and patted Cindy on the back nearly hard enough to knock the wind out of her. "I'm impressed, girls. Very impressed."

"Thanks," Cindy blushed; knowing she had come far to know how every horse in the race ran. She remembered her first time running as a jockey, when everything had fallen apart because she hadn't taken the time to look over all the other horses in the race. Cindy had learned her lesson, and intended to never let it happen again.

"Let's just hope we get Joy across the finish first," Ann responded.

"I have no doubt she'll be leading the way," Cindy grinned, patting Joy's neck again as the call for riders up sounded across the paddock.

"That's us, ladies," Ian said, giving Ann a leg up. Joy took two hesitant steps to the side before stepping confidently out next to Len.

"Good luck!" Cindy called, waving to Ann as the two joined the line of fillies to the track.

Cindy didn't remember ever running to the grandstand to see the post parade, but this time she nearly ran into four people in her haste to get to Whitebrook's box. Ashleigh was already standing next to her chair, holding up her binoculars to watch the string of nine fillies prancing to the gate.

"How do they look?" Cindy asked breathlessly, craning her head to see.

"Good," Ashleigh answered quietly. "Very good."

Cindy caught sight of her silks and Joy underneath them, prancing between Uptown Woman and Colddrinkofwater. Then she glanced at the tote board. Creating Bliss was still the favorite, and Sunday Stroll, a California-bred, was creeping up to be second favorite.

"How does Linmar look?" Cindy asked for Ashleigh's sake. The older woman had saddled up the dark chestnut and given Josie directions quickly so she could get up to the box. Linmar looked cool and calm, Josie hunched in the saddle with her ash-blond hair tied in a messy ponytail underneath her blue helmet.

"She's ready to go," Ashleigh responded. Cindy nodded, looking down at the filly who tossed her dark head, the dark blue shadow roll on her nose looking almost comical. Cindy went back down the row of horses as they began to break up and warm up to the gate. Rambling was in the number one spot, a perfect place for her. The dark bay filly was one of Townsend Acres, and by Wonder's Pride. The filly was a late starter, and Cindy was prone to overlook her. Creating Bliss was the number two horse, fresh out of her winter break after the Breeders' Cup. Cindy had to admit that she was frightened of the classy chestnut, but she didn't think Joy couldn't beat her. After all, none of the horses in this race were as talented as Ambience, who was most likely going to be named Champion two-year-old filly of the year. Linmar was in the number three spot, and next to her was the sentimental favorite Sunday Stroll. The big bay was a local favorite, who was also just beginning to race against serious competition.

Cindy looked down at her program as the horses warmed up in the backstretch. Around Joy was Crazy Cat, Uptown Woman, and Colddrinkofwater. The last horse in the field was Light of Stars, a horse she paid particular attention to because she was also a March to Glory filly. The bay didn't look anything like her sire, nor had she done as much as Joy to this date, but Cindy couldn't help taking an extended look at her.

"They're coming to the gate," she heard the announcer, and Cindy put down her program, looking out at the track as Rambling easily walked into her stall. The rest of the horses went in easily, tossing their heads and milling in the gate. Joy approached easily and loaded calmly as Cindy let out a breath of relief. The first obstacle was over. Light of Stars moved into line and suddenly the front gates burst open. Nine Thoroughbreds poured onto the track.

"And Rambling gets the early lead here in the Santa Ynez, but Glory's Joy is quick to cut across horses," the announcer began. Cindy looked through her binoculars, nodding softly as Ann had done exactly what she had wanted. Joy cut across the pack, settling in second on the outside. Creating Bliss was firmly planted on the rail in third, making it impossible for Joy to move further inside. Rambling was moving quickly down the backstretch, and Joy was pressing eagerly. The race was only seven furlongs, and Cindy could feel her heart in her throat. It wouldn't be long until they turned for home.

Cindy focused in on Joy, watching her filly creep up on the outside as Rambling slowed a little going into the far turn. Creating Bliss was also moving up, her blinkers sticking out in Cindy's field of vision as the three horses turned for home.

"Come on," Cindy whispered, watching Ann flick the crop past Joy's eye. The gray filly switched leads and plunged forward, overtaking Rambling as they skimmed past the quarter mile pole, beginning her final drive with Creating Bliss skipping up the rail.

"That's it!" Cindy shrieked, putting down her binoculars as Joy shoved her head in front of the chestnut filly, pulling way as the rest of the field began to find their drives. Suddenly Cindy saw Light of Stars flying around horses, with Linmar hot on her tail. Sunday Stroll and Crazy Cat were also making up ground, searching for an opening between horses.

Before Cindy knew it the Santa Ynez was no longer a two horse race. Light of Stars was flying down the middle of the track but she was too far behind. Linmar had cut through horses, dodging to the outside as well with Josie working hard on her back, swinging the crop past her eye and to her hindquarters.

Cindy was struck speechless as she watched the fillies battle each other down to the wire, Joy stuck amidst a five horse fight. The gray's nose was still in front, but Linmar and Crazy Cat where quickly cutting into her lead.

Cindy stared in silence as Linmar eased past Joy, Crazy Cat one upping the chestnut and shoving herself past also, putting her gray-tipped nose in front at the wire. Cindy felt her heart plummet as Ann stood up in the stirrups, Joy falling back next to Creating Bliss as Linmar and Crazy Cat eased up further ahead.

"So much for the winner's circle," Cindy muttered, turning away. She had a horse to look after, and by the looks of her filly she had her work cut out for her.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Rain was beating down on the backside of Santa Anita as Cindy slammed shut the door of her parent's rental car and made a dash for the safety of a barn aisle, still getting bitten by the pelting rain and soaked through to her skin.

Cindy pushed back the hood of her jacket and shook it a little, droplets of water falling off and plopping on the concrete quietly. Linmar stuck her head over the stall guard and touched Cindy's arm with her nose, but Cindy pushed the filly away. "Don't," she scolded, and proceeded down to the office. She hung up her jacket and took a pair of warm gloves out of her tack trunk, pulling them on and rubbing her hands together. January in Santa Anita wasn't usually too cold, but today was an exception to the rules. Which was an interesting concept, because California weather never really did play by the rules.

"Joy!" Cindy called, glad the aisle was free from anyone except a few other grooms whose names she had never bothered to learn. Everyone else was gone for the day, giving the horses a rest and touring whatever there was to see near Los Angeles.

Joy's silvery head slowly appeared over her own stall, and she whuffed softly through her nose, bobbing her head up and down at Cindy's approaching figure. "Hey, girl," Cindy said, slipping the filly a little bit of carrot and then buckling on the leather halter. "How about a walk?"

Joy followed Cindy out into the aisle, sashaying though she had no place to go. Cindy called one of the grooms over, who held the grey filly while Cindy returned to the tack room to grab another - waterproof - coat, and Joy's blanket. She threw the rug on, covering Joy's sparkly grey hide, buckled it, and then took the lead back.

"So," Cindy said, once they were out of earshot of any of Whitebrook's grooms. "What are we going to do with you?" Cindy was bitterly disappointed in the finish of yesterday's race, with Linmar pulling ahead to take first and Joy barely holding on to third next to Creating Bliss. Obviously, something had gone wrong with training, and needed to be fixed. The thing was… Cindy didn't know what to change.

Joy's feet made a sucking noise in the mud as they walked, and Cindy laughed a little, reaching over to stroke her filly's neck underneath the dark smoky mane. "Something's got to give," Cindy said. "But what?"

Her jaw clenched with anger she didn't know she had, as she remembered Ann's ride on the grey filly. She'd used her whip once, other than flicking it past Joy's eye. It wasn't that Cindy liked using the crop, but sometimes Joy just needed a little more motivation - a little drive. And Ann hadn't given it to her.

So this is Ann's fault? One half of her mind asked her, to which the other half replied, Well, it could be!

Joy still strolled along peacefully as a war began in Cindy's mind, arguing whether or not something else could have been done in the Santa Ynez. Every once in a while she'd shake her dark mane and send a sprinkle of water from her hair to Cindy's jacket, the sound of strands of mane slapping the material extracting a look from the young girl. She'd not pay that much attention, though, and would soon go back to scowling at her own thoughts.

"How about," Cindy asked aloud after she'd turned Joy to head back to the stables, and stopped in the middle of her sentence. She paused and looked at Joy, who rubbed her face against Cindy's shoulder. "How about I ride next time," she said. "In your next race, babe, it'll be just you and me."

Joy couldn't have cared less, but the nod of her head as she tried to make Cindy move forward was taken as a nod of assent.

Happy with the conclusion she'd come to, Cindy smiled and continued walking back to the barn, the rain suddenly having no effect on her mood.

"Hey, Cindy," a voice greeted her when she walked into the barn, startling Cindy out of her thoughts.

"Ashleigh," Cindy said, trying to keep the stammer out of her voice. "You're here early." Glancing at her watch, she verified that it was hardly six in the morning, and they were giving the horses the day off.

"I think I just needed some time around the horses," Ashleigh smiled. "Just like you."

Cindy nodded, as Ashleigh reached for the leadrope of one of their allowance horses, Returning Sound.

"Want to walk with us?" she asked, unsnapping Sound's stall guard.

Cindy hesitated at first, and then nodded. "Let me put Joy away." She pushed the filly back and turned her around, securing her stall again and taking off her blanket. "See you in a bit," she whispered, and gave her filly a kiss on the nose before hurrying after Ashleigh.

"So," Ashleigh said, once Cindy had caught up. "How are you, after the race?"

Swallowing words she didn't want to have come out yet, Cindy shrugged. "I'm upset," she conceded, "But I think there are things I can do to fix what happened and ensure a better outcome next time." She was focused on trying to act professionally, and getting emotional wouldn't help her case with Ashleigh, which was already on a precarious edge.

Judging by Ashleigh's slow nod and thoughtful expression, Cindy thought she was doing well so far, until her mentor spoke. "So you agree that your training regimen was a little tough, like I first suggested?"

Cindy's eyes opened wide, and she turned to Ashleigh. "That's not what I think at all," she said, astounded. Trying desperately to keep her cool, she swallowed and held back her tears. "I was thinking she might have needed a bit more encouragement during the race, actually," she forced out calmly.

"Cindy," Ashleigh scoffed. "You've been pushing this filly, and you know it. Was there really a problem with Ann's ride?"

"I just think I could do a better job!" she burst out, remembering the colt they were walking only as he threw his head up at her sudden words.

"Easy, Sound," Ashleigh soothed, and then turned to Cindy, and stopped. "So what are you going to do?"

Scratching the raincoat sleeve across her cheek to capture the one tear that escaped, Cindy's voice took on a steely tone. "I'm going to ride Joy."

If anyone was going to take her seriously, Cindy was going to have to act professionally. Professionally, lots of trainers fired their jockeys.

Professionally, not many trainers hired their best friends.

Cindy sat in a corner booth of the track kitchen, twisting the paper wrapper of her straw around her finger while she took a long sip of her diet coke. Somehow, she was going to have to break this all to Ann, and she wasn't looking forward to the idea.

Her mind shifted gears again, going back to her conversation with Ashleigh. True, there was something wrong with her training - she wasn't getting Joy out enough. Her muscles weren't developed enough, so Cindy would have to plan in a few more gallops. That, and the change of riders, should fix things.

Trainers and riders that Cindy vaguely recognized drifted in and out of the kitchen, making the air inside mix with the outside cold and the inside warmth from the grill behind the counter.

Cindy let her hand drop out from under her chin and readjusted herself in the seat, so her back was against the wall and she could see everyone.

Like Ann, who was walking straight through the glass doors.

Smiling happily, Ann walked over and plopped into the ugly red plastic seat across from Cindy. "Hey, you!" she chirped brightly, and Cindy did her best to smile back.

"Upset about the race, still?" Ann asked, giving her friend a sympathetic look.

"Sort of," Cindy nodded. "But…" She let the straw wrapper fall from her fingers and watched it bounce off her leg and slide down to the floor. "Ann, there are a few things I want to change, so I can avoid that outcome again."

"Third isn't bad, Cin," Ann said, a puzzled look on her face. "You win some you -"

"I know, you lose some," Cindy cut her off. "But I can fix it."

"Of course," Ann said, and tried to break into a string of advice, but Cindy swung her legs back to the floor and reached across to grab Ann's hand and silence her.

"Ann, I don't know how to say this, except to just say it. I'm going to ride Joy in her next race."

Ann blinked, and then leaned back in her seat, pulling her hand from beneath Cindy's. "Why?"

Cindy's eyes closed briefly, before she began. "I just think that she needs a more aggressive rider, and someone who's more used to her - more in tune to what she needs."

"I am," Ann insisted. "She can't handle an aggressive rider, Cindy, she's a sensitive filly."

"She's my filly," Cindy cut back sharply, "and I know what she needs. Yeah, she's sensitive, but she also needs someone who can give her encouragement at the right time."

Tears swelled in Ann's eyes, and her mouth twitched as she tried to hold back words. "Fine," she said finally. "First the Townsends, now you. I guess I should just give up and move on, huh? Quit racing, because no one wants me to ride anymore."

"Ann, that's not what I meant -"

"Screw you, Cindy," Ann shouted, and threw herself from the booth toward the door, disappearing outside into the rain.

Closing her eyes and pressing her hand to her forehead, Cindy wondered when things would finally start looking up again. Hopefully, she was making the right decision, and she'd have to wait for the Las Virgenes stakes to find out.

"Of all the people," Cindy muttered a week later, walking into the barn aisle at Santa Anita. Jason, Ann's fiancé, was standing in the middle of the aisle with his arm around Ann, whom Cindy still wasn't speaking to.

Not of her own accord, she assured herself. It was Ann who wasn't speaking to Cindy. Of course. And Jason, because of his connection to Ann, would also not be speaking to Cindy. So much for being professional.

Cindy straightened her jacket and walked past the couple, nodding to them silently before slipping into the office. It was empty, save the piles of paperwork and things that Ashleigh kept around, and the telephone. Cindy zeroed in on the black phone, plopping into the beat up leather chair and dialing Samantha's cell number.

"She won!" Samantha shrieked into the phone before Cindy had gotten a chance to say hello.

"Yes!" Cindy shouted back, hugging herself with excitement. "Oh, Sammy, give her a big kiss for me. How did the race go?"

"Didn't you watch it?" Samantha asked.

"Of course," Cindy replied, thinking of the TV set up in the track kitchen with the simulcast of the Forward Gal stakes at Gulfstream. "I just want to hear how it was in person."

"It was fantastic," Samantha said, over the sound of running water. "She's doing just fine afterwards, it didn't take a thing out of her. She blasted right past all the other horses like they were nothing, and Cindy, she's barely breathing hard! I love this horse!"

Cindy laughed, because she could see Samantha giving Eleta a big hug as the filly was receiving a bath. "I know," Cindy said. "I'm so glad to hear she did good."

"Wonderful," Samantha assured her. "Simply fantastic."

"Do you want to talk to Ashleigh?" Cindy asked as the trainer walked in.

"Of course," Samantha said, and Cindy motioned to her to stay. "I'll talk to you soon, Cindy."

"Bye Sam," she said, and handed the phone over.

Ann and Jason were just leaving the barn as Cindy walked out of the office, and she made a desperate attempt at conversation.

"Sammy's on the phone, if you guys want to say hi," she said. "Eleta won the Forward Gal…"

"We were watching," Ann said coldly, wrapping her arm around Jason's back and walking back out of the barn.

"Ann," Jason murmured, stopping and turning her back towards Cindy. "The two of you should talk."

"I don't want to talk," Ann hissed angrily, darting her eyes over in Cindy's direction and giving the girl a solid glare.

"Would you just quit?" Jason said, exasperated. He slipped his arm away from Ann and looked back and forth between the two of them. "You have to get over this some time!"

"Well, I don't want to get over it now!" Ann snapped back, but Jason just shook his head and walked away.

Ann turned her now familiar glare back to Cindy and spat, "Look what you've done now. Not just horses, but my own fiancé? Thanks a bunch, Cindy." She gave her a smile that was both contemptuous and wry, before spinning on her heel and chasing after Jason.

"Well, fine then," Cindy said quietly, letting out a pent up breath. "Fat lot of good that did."

"Morning," Cindy chirped brightly a few days later, walking into the Santa Anita shed row and swinging her vest as she went.

"Hey, Cin," Ashleigh greeted her, smiling up from where she was wrapping Fast Trick's legs. "Out with Joy?"

"I'm going to get her, right now," Cindy said. She waved at the groom who was holding the chestnut mare's lead, even though she'd never bothered to learn his name. Oh well, she shrugged.

"Joy!" Cindy called down the aisle, waiting for the silky grey head to appear over her stall guard.

"Can you keep it down?" Ann asked grouchily from the next stall over, where she was taking Angel out. "I'm sure she could hear you coming. You having that special connection with her and all."

Cindy was about to open her mouth and say something, but Ann already had Angel out and was walking the bay filly away.

"What the hell?" Cindy grumbled to her filly, taking the lead rope from outside her stall and moving the empty blue hay net away. "She can't keep acting like this forever." At least, Cindy hoped she couldn't.

"Anyway, let's get ready," Cindy crooned, unlatching the stall guard and trying to restore her good mood. "We've got some serious preparation to do for the Las Virgenes."

Joy nuzzled Cindy's shoulder fondly, and Cindy gave her soft nose a kiss.

"Serious preparation," she heard a small voice mock her close by, and Cindy shut her eyes and pressed her face against Joy's neck, doing her very, very best to ignore Ann.

Soon, Cindy had Joy saddled and ready to go, and walked her down to the gap, where her father and Mike were watching workouts. Ashleigh was already up on Fast Trick, jogging the mare slowly along the outside.

Cindy put the reins over her filly's head, and got a boost into the saddle from Ian.

"I'm going to just take her around for a mile at a slow gallop," Cindy told her father, adjusting her stirrups on Joy's saddle. "I'm trying to build up some of that muscle."

"Got it," Ian said, busy resetting the stopwatch around his neck as Ann and Angel walked up. "Why don't you two warm up together? Then you can meet me back here Ann, for instructions."

Both girls looked as if they'd swallowed motor oil at Ian's suggestion, but they both nodded curtly and nudged their mounts onto the track.

"I don't want to working with you as much as you don't want to be working with me," Ann said quietly as they simultaneously set their horses to a jog clockwise around the outside of the track. "But if you'd just get out of here, hopefully I wouldn't be in your way."

"Ann," Cindy said; hurt. "I'd like to talk to you about all of this. Please don't be -"

"I shouldn't be talking while I ride," Ann spat. "I might screw up again." She let the reins slide a fraction of an inch through her fingers and Cindy watched Angel move out.

"Two can play this game," Cindy muttered through clenched teeth, and extended Joy's trot so that the girls were neck and neck again. Ann glared as Cindy approached, and as they hit the half-mile pole, they sprang into a canter at the same stride.

Suddenly, it was as if the track was empty. It was pitting Ann against Cindy; Angel against Joy - out to see who was the better rider. If Ian had been able to shout far enough, he'd have let them know that neither was being a better rider, they were just being foolish.

Both of them.

"Back off," Ann growled as they began approaching the gap, and Cindy glowered at her and wheeled Joy around, breaking off into a gallop. She could hear hoof beats behind her, and suddenly Ann and Angel were roaring by on their inside, Angel looking surprised and yet pleased at the change in pace.

"Shit!" Cindy said, urging Joy up faster. This was nothing to hurt the horses over!

"Ann, slow down!" Cindy yelled as they approached Angel's hindquarters.

"Fuck you, Cindy McLean," Ann growled back, and then Angel was off in a shot. Tears began to stream down Cindy's cheeks, but she urged Joy on again, partly intent on stopping Ann and Angel - and partly intent on beating them.

Joy had just hit her stride and begun to move up next to Angel again when the bay filly bobbled ever so slightly. Cindy wasn't sure she'd even seen it until she stepped wrong again, right in front of them, and started to go down. Cindy could see Angel's left foreleg crumple under her, and then Cindy and Ann screamed at the same moment. Cindy pulled up on Joy's reins, desperately trying to stop the filly and look back to where Ann and Angel had fallen. Cindy jumped out of the saddle and scrambled over to them, trying to keep a hold on Joy's bridle while assessing the situation. Everything had happened so fast that she wasn't exactly sure what was going on, and Joy was reacting to Angel's anxious whinnies and beginning to rear. Ann was already on her feet and to Angel, after picking herself up from the dirt and screaming something Cindy couldn't understand.

The warning light on the track went on as Ian and Mike ran over, both yelling and in shock. Angel held her left front foot high up in the air, letting out an ear-piercing whinny as Ann sobbed almost as loudly. Joy tried rearing again, demanding Cindy's attention, and the small girl pulled back on the reins and attempted to bring her horse under control. Once Joy was back on four trembling legs, Cindy smoothed a hand down her neck and walked off the track as quickly as possible.

Off the track, Joy was calmer, and at Cindy's soft touch she began to slow down and stop swinging her hindquarters in circles, letting out a few nervous snorts.

Cindy stood at the gap, stunned, as Joy settled. Suddenly she felt a soft grey nose reach over her shoulder and caress her cheek. "Oh, God, Joy," she murmured, reaching up to touch her filly's soft face. "Oh… God."

The vet's ambulance had come and gone, and Joy was safely back in her stall. Cindy was cuddled into the chair in the office, trying to soothe her still trembling nerves, after having just hung up the phone with Samantha and Josie. She was the only one around, except for a few of the grooms, and the rest of the group was at the clinic down the road.

Things were fairly silent in the shed row, with the occasional snort and rip of hay that Cindy had become so accustomed to in this atmosphere. Off in the distance she could hear the announcer's voice carrying over the track as the first races of the day began, and she checked the clock to verify that it was really getting that late.

Cindy leaned her head down against her forearm, scooting her legs further under her in an effort to keep warm. It would feel so, so good to fall asleep, but she had to wait for any news from Ashleigh or Mike as to how Angel was doing.

Luckily, Ann was ok. She'd thrown herself more from the saddle than Angel had, and rolled a safe distance away before going back to the filly. Except for a light bruise on her elbow and a trip to the Laundromat, she was going to be fine.

A few minutes and ten chews on a pen later, Cindy reached for the phone as it rang. "Ashleigh?"

"Nope, it's Mike," the trainer answered. "We're headed out to dinner, Cindy, let's talk there."

Cindy felt the ominous tone through the phone line, and swallowed. "Where?"

There was a pause, and the murmur of voices in the background, before he answered, "Why don't you meet us at the vet's clinic, and we can drive someplace from there?"

"Got it," Cindy answered, and put down the phone. Somehow, she had a feeling that the dinner wouldn't be just about Angel's condition.

She grabbed her jacket and the keys to the car, which her father had left her to use, and jogged out of the shed row and to the parking lot.

The little white Honda Civic sped through the gates at Santa Anita, spitting back gravel as Cindy pulled out and zoomed down the road, taking a quick right just after she'd gotten on the main drag and pulling into the vet's clinic.

"Lucky we're so close," Cindy murmured, slamming the door again and locking it with the fancy beeper on the key ring. It flashed its lights once, making Cindy laugh. "A car that talks back," she giggled, and all at once realized how tired she was.

It wasn't hard to find all of the Whitebrook group, huddled in the cold concrete aisle of the green and white painted barn. It was sickly clean, stark and smelling of disinfectant. Cindy wrinkled her nose, wondering how she had ever considered this as a career when she was younger.

"How is she?" Cindy asked as she approached, looking at everyone's faces. It must not have been too bad, because the only face that was still pale and tear-streaked was Ann's.

"She's fractured her cannon bone slightly," Ashleigh said, her voice slightly choked and angry. "She's going to have to be retired, but it's nothing too serious."

Cindy looked over at Ann, who was on the verge of tears again and attempting to move past Cindy. "Ann, I'm so sorry…" she began, and reached out a hand to her friend. "Can I -" she was about to go on, but Ann gave her a look that could have chilled her to the bone.

"This is all your fault," she snapped. "Get away from me."

"That is not fair!" Cindy yelled, turning around to face Ann completely. "It was both of us, Ann, and you know it! And I certainly haven't deserved the treatment you've been giving me for the past however long it's been. I'm sorry about Joy's race, but I've tried to talk to you, and you're being a total -"

"Dinner," Ian urged, as Ann bore her eyes into Cindy's. "Let's get something to go, and sit at the hotel to talk about all this."

"Right," Mike nodded, and everyone was ushered out into the parking lot.

Cindy's hands were shaking as she got in the car, but she drove again, first as they stopped by KFC and then again as they were back at the hotel. They all plopped down in Ashleigh and Mike's hotel room, which was the biggest of all the other rooms they had.

Cindy's stomach turned at the sight of the greasy chicken, and she grabbed a biscuit and curled up in a red overstuffed armchair and began to tear pieces off with her fingers.

"We've obviously got a few things to talk about," Ian said, plopping down on the floor and leaning up against the sliding glass window with his napkin full of chicken.

It was a break in the silence, and Ann, Cindy, Ashleigh and Mike all turned to him expectantly. If he was going to start this, he could certainly have the floor.

Ian took a bite of his chicken and chewed a minute before swallowing and speaking. "What you two girls did this morning, I shouldn't have to tell you, was very foolish. Not to mention out of character, dangerous - as we saw - and irresponsible." He straightened, and propped one foot out in front of him. "I don't care what when on between the two of you privately," he gazed between Ann and Cindy, "but taking it out on that track today was one step to far."

Cindy had long ago set down her food; no longer hungry.

Ashleigh stepped in. "I ought to remove both of you from any riding. Cindy, I've already taken you off for the incident with Faith, and again, I can't keep you off of Joy. What happened today just solidifies my belief that removing you as an exercise rider was a justified decision." Her gaze shifted to the pale-complected Ann, whose face was still ashen, but set in stone. "I can't lose you as a rider Ann, because I can't handle all of this myself. I'm keeping you on for a few of the races, but I'm bringing someone else down for the rest of the meet to exercise."

Cindy's eyes raised up to look at her mentor, and she frowned.

"Faith Churchill's plane comes in tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Cindy sat in the backseat of the truck, listening silently to the music shouting through her headphones as she stared out the window. The cityscape of Los Angeles flashed by her, but she took no notice of it. Instead she watched the rain drops trickle down the glass, curling up on her side of the truck to effectively ignore Faith.

They had gone to the airport over two hours ago to collect Faith from her flight, and Cindy was still steamed that she had had to go in the first place. Ian had made it a point that she go to greet the new girl, and Cindy had forced a smile to the redhead when the younger girl arrived in the terminal. Now they were driving to the hotel to get Faith settled in and Cindy could feel her impatience for the girl rising.

The truck splashed through several large puddles. The rain had edged off since Faith's plane had landed, but the cold was there to stay.

"Cindy," she could barely hear her name above the music. She knew someone was trying to get her attention, but she pretended for a while to not notice.

"Cindy!"

Sighing, Cindy shut off her music and ripped the headphones from her ears. Josie was looking at her from the front seat as Ian turned into the parking garage of their hotel.

"What?" Cindy asked, listening to the squeak of wet tires on the smooth cement.

"We were talking about room arrangements," Josie said. "Since Ann moved in with Jason, we were thinking of having Faith move into our room."

Cindy opened her mouth to let out a scathing comment, but she closed it quickly enough to cut off her irritable response. She couldn't very well say no to the girl, even though every particle of her wanted to say just that. Instead, Cindy glanced between her cousin and the redhead sitting next to her. Faith was picking up her things as Ian parked the truck, trying not to look Cindy's way.

"Yeah, sure," Cindy said curtly, throwing her CD player in her purse and throwing the bag over her shoulder. "But I get my own bed."

"Fine," Josie said, hopping out of the cab and pulling the seat forward for Faith to crawl out. Cindy followed suit and jogged into the hotel lobby, shaking the cold rain drops from sinking into her sweater. She walked to the elevator without looking back at those following her and stood stationary in the corner as it gently carried them to the fifth floor.

When they got to their room, Cindy casually cleared a place for Faith to set her things and flopped on the bed, rolling over to look at the Daily Racing Form she had picked up on the way to the airport. The front page was all about the Strub Stakes that would be run tomorrow. Warrior was entered to run, as well as several of his big name competitors. Vertrando and Spyro were back to try to ruin the colt's chances, as well as a recently heralded colt from Ireland, Half Seas Over.

Cindy skimmed the article with disinterest, her eyes catching on Ann's name more than once. The two had been avoiding each other for days since Angel's accident. Cindy knew that Ann was spending a lot of time with Angel at the clinic, but time apart was not healing any wounds. Whenever Cindy caught a glimpse of Ann on the track the other girl would turn her head the other way, completely ignoring Cindy's presence.

With the Las Virgenes coming up quickly, Cindy was more than happy to let Ann's anger with her slide. She had better things to do than fight with Ann, and she was just fine with letting everything simmer between them. Ann wouldn't be riding Joy in any of her races, and Cindy was happy with her decision.

"When are we going down to the track?" Faith asked, starting to put her things away.

"Later," Cindy muttered monosyllabically. In truth she needed to get down to the track soon to check up on Joy. The filly was being worked up to a breeze, and Cindy was planning on doing it soon if not tomorrow.

"As soon as we can, Faith," Josie replied, giving Cindy a warning glance and Cindy only rolled her eyes at. "I want to get down there to check on Warrior. He put in a fantastic work for Ann yesterday. I think he's really ready for the Strub."

"I'd like to see the horses I'm riding," Faith said enthusiastically, pulling her already short hair back out of her face. "I've never really exercised on a track before. I'm really looking forward to it."

"It's pretty simple..." Josie started to say before Cindy cut her off.

"You haven't?" Cindy asked, looking up from the _Daily Racing Form_. "You do know what you're doing, right?"

Josie threw Cindy another look, but Cindy wasn't having any of it. If Ashleigh's big idea was to punish both herself and Ann by bringing in a novice rider, then Cindy was going to have her say.

"I know what I'm doing," Faith said, frustration and anger showing up in her voice for the first time. Cindy frowned in response. Faith scowled back at Cindy before turning on her heel and walking out of Cindy's sight, obviously flustered.

"Really, Cindy," Josie groaned. "Can't you freaking give her a break?"

"If she doesn't know what she's doing," Cindy started, standing up, "why on earth should Ashleigh give her valuable horses to exercise on the track? Someone could get injured. Me, Joy, Warrior, you..."

"Cindy," Josie sighed. "It's Ashleigh's decision, not yours. She's been riding at Whitebrook while you've been gone, and you don't even know what she's capable of. I've seen her ride. You obviously haven't. Why don't you just shut your mouth and give her a chance before condemning her for life, okay?"

With that, Josie left the room after Faith, grabbing her purse and keys before letting the door slam behind her. Cindy raked her fingers through her thick hair and tossed the paper off the bed in anger, falling back on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

"Great," Cindy said to the walls. "That's just great. No one freaking listens."

The next day, Cindy sat hunched in the saddle as she warmed up Joy around the track. She could see the dark outline of Warrior and Ann jogging around the first turn, the big black's body jerking along the rail as he fought Ann for rein. Further behind him, Cindy could see Faith and Josie working on Fast Trick and Returning Sound, the two girls jogging side by side. Cindy frowned and kept Joy to the outside as she passed them by. She was in no mood to talk.

Joy leveled herself out on the track and darted for the inside when Cindy finally let her pick up speed. The gray filly was tearing at the reins, her dark tipped ears flicked back to listen as Cindy chirped softly to her, moving her hands up the filly's neck.

At the command, Joy blew forward, galloping full speed down the track. Cindy rose over her filly's withers, feeling the power Joy was thrusting into each stride as she dug up the dirt before her. Cindy blinked rapidly as the filly's mane flipped back to sting her face, the cold wind numbing her cheeks and lips. Nothing seemed to faze them, and horse and rider continued through the furlongs, ticking off seconds without realizing it.

For the first time in days Cindy could feel a real smile curl up her mouth. Joy was eagerly taking on the work load she had piled on her from the moment the Santa Ynez had been lost. This was their first breeze since then, and already Cindy could feel a dramatic difference. Joy was raring to go after the five furlongs were up, and Cindy found herself fighting the filly as they galloped out the last furlong.

"Yes!" Cindy shouted to the filly, slapping her hand against Joy's sweaty shoulder. The gray seemed just as pleased with herself and shook her mane, lifting herself to dance back to the gap.

"How was the time!" Cindy called to her father as she pulled the filly up next to him, jumping down and giving Joy several pats on the neck and face.

"I've got to say I'm impressed, Cin," Ian said, nodding. "She did the five furlongs in one minute and one flat. She galloped out the last furlong in nearly fourteen."

Cindy couldn't help letting her grin get the best of her. She let out a little squeal and threw her arms around her father, still holding tightly onto Joy's reins as the filly tossed her head and skittered lightly on her hooves.

"I knew those long works would do her good," Cindy grinned. "This is fantastic."

"Looks like you're becoming quite the trainer," Ian said, giving Cindy a squeeze before nodding to Joy. "Now take her up to the stables and get her cooled out. She'll need a little rest after that."

"Sure," Cindy said, suddenly feeling like a giddy kid as she collected Joy and led her up to the stables, the filly still hyped up from her breeze and feeling the rush of adrenaline.

Cindy cooled the filly out and found Faith and Josie washing off their mounts outside the stables. Grinning, Cindy walked by Josie, telling her all about Joy's breeze.

"That's great, Cin," Josie said, turning back to Sound and sweeping a sopping wet sponge over his back, letting loose a torrent of bubbles and water over his coat. Sound grunted and shifted his weight, enjoying the warm water. Cindy frowned at her cousin's dismissive comment and turned back to Joy, letting a groom hold her as Cindy gave her a quick cleaning with the bucket of warm water that had been waiting for them.

Everyone stood in silence, the horses grunting every once and a while. Cindy found herself irritated that the uncomfortable silence had eaten away her glorious moment with Joy. First Ann was mad at her, and now Josie was being cool toward her about Faith. As far as Cindy was concerned she didn't see how she was in the wrong, so she let the silence continue. Quickly scraping off Joy, she led the filly into the stable and into her stall, waiting several minutes to check on her legs and spread a sheet over her back. By the time Cindy was done obsessing over the filly, she looked up started when she saw Faith leaning against the stall door, looking down on her.

"What do you need?" Cindy said defensively, straightening by Joy's shoulder. The light gray filly was busy kicking at her stall, pushing the new bedding to where she liked it.

"I saw you and Joy," Faith said, "and you two looked really great together."

That had been the last thing Cindy had expected, and she found herself smiling at the compliment. No one else besides her father had seemed to take notice, so she decided to open up a little.

"Thanks," Cindy said, patting Joy. "I'm really excited about it. She's my first real training prospect."

"You should be proud," Faith said, stepping away from the stall as Cindy let herself out and fixed the filly's hay net. "I hope you do well with her in the Las Virgenes."

"If she responds well to the changes I made, I think we'll blow the fields away," Cindy responded, feeling her ego rise to the challenge. She glanced back at the younger girl and found Faith looking at Joy quietly. The gray filly stepped forward and investigated her visitor, nudging the girl's arms and finally sniffing at her flaming red hair. Faith giggled softly and pushed the filly's inquiring nose away.

"She's a sweet filly," Faith said, patting Joy on the neck before turning. "I've got to go back down to the track, though. Mr. McLean has me working Tea Rose next."

"Hey," Cindy said suddenly, a little taken aback that she was even saying something. Faith jumped and stopped, looking at Cindy questioningly.

"Tea Rose has a sensitive mouth," Cindy said. "Be careful to not tug on her too hard or she'll try to toss you and bolt."

"Okay," Faith said, smiling faintly. "I'll remember that. Thanks."

"No problem," Cindy said, turning away and not watching Faith walk out of the stable. Cindy frowned and leaned against the stall door, letting Joy lean her head against her shoulder. Cindy absently rubbed her fingers through the filly's mane as she dwelled over Faith.

"So maybe she's not all that bad," Cindy admitted to the filly, who cocked an ear her way. "If she likes you she must have taste, right?" Cindy laughed to herself before giving the filly a parting kiss and leaving the stable.

Later that day, Cindy stood in the paddock wearing a sweater, woolen coat, and freshly pressed slacks. The afternoon hadn't warmed up Santa Anita any, and Cindy was shivering in the cold. Faith and Josie stood next to her, the three of them silent as they watched the eight well-bred colts circle the paddock.

Warrior was being a handful, straining against the groom and wheeling out his hindquarters, finding a sliver of an advantage every few moments to rear up, scattering admirers far and wide. The big black colt was something else to look at, with his gleaming coat and white-ringed eyes. However, he was second choice in the betting, behind the Lucas-trained and much more manageable Spyro. The bay favorite was prancing up a storm on the other end of the paddock, his jet mane lifting in the cool air. Between the two of them it was a hard decision at the windows, and as the colts spent more time in the paddock Cindy watched the money bet on them skyrocket.

"I think we've got a good grasp on the strategy for this race," she could hear Ian telling Ann behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the jockey stiffen as two figures walked out of the mass in the paddock. Cindy sighed noticeably and got a little nudge from Josie. The Townsends were making their grand appearance.

Whenever winter rolled around was when Lavinia Townsend most likely spent the most money. Cindy eyed the woman's fur coat and glittering diamond necklace, wondering how much the woman had spent on such pointless objects. Brad wasn't much better, in this tailored thousand-dollar suit. Cindy rolled her eyes at Lavinia's first comment, willing the paddock procedures to move more quickly.

"Isn't he just a beautiful specimen?" Lavinia asked Brad as Warrior walked by, jaunting and snorting at the crowds of people.

"That he is," Brad said, turning to Ian. "I hope you've got the strategy right for this one."  
"I think we've got the strategy fine tuned, Brad," Cindy heard Ashleigh as the older woman walked up from out of the crowds. "Ann and I went over it last night."

"You know I wanted you to look into finding another jockey for him," Brad said, seemingly irked that Ann stood in front of him with the green and gold colors of Townsend Acres draped across her. Cindy winced at his tone, feeling sorry for Ann no matter how angry she was with the other girl herself. She had been on the receiving end of Brad's malice, and she would sympathize with anyone who had to deal with it.

"I did understand your request, Brad," Ashleigh replied sharply. "However, I don't believe switching riders would have any effect on his performance. Warrior has been riding with Ann since the beginning, and I think Ann knows how to handle him better than most."

Brad seemed to draw himself up at Ashleigh's tone of voice and frowned. "We'll see how this race plays out," he said simply.

"Yes, we will," Ashleigh responded, moving so Warrior would be brought in between the co-owners. The big, blue black colt shied out toward Lavinia, jerking when the woman stumbled back and let out a startled scream.

"Damned animal," she muttered, visibly soothing her ruffled feathers as Warrior was led away from her and circled. Cindy snorted, sharing small smiles with Josie and Faith. Even Ann seemed to smile as Ian gave her a leg up into the saddle.

Warrior grunted and squealed at the weight on his back, moving past them at Ann's command. The rest of the field was moving easily around the paddock and to the track, the crowd's noise gathering. Cindy rushed up to the grandstand with everyone else, slipping into their reserved boxes just in time to see the horses launch into their warm ups.

In the far turn, Warrior was easy to spot with the blue-black coat and the green and gold silks. He was moving easily under Ann, striding out and warming up like a professional.

Ahead of him, Spyro and Vertrando were trotting up the track. Cindy opened her program to look at the names of the horses, her eyes flitting over names and pedigrees. She caught on three others on the card and darted her gaze out to find them. Syntax, a dark bay, was a Baffert trainee and looked sharp. With Exception, a chestnut with a distinctive blaze, was impressively bred and trained by Todd Pletcher. However, the entry Cindy was interested in the most was a local one. Running Groom, trained by Marcus Smith, was a tall, leggy gray colt by Silver Charm. He had been racing mostly in the ungraded circuits, but today he was trying the Swaps after a ten length win in his last attempt.

Cindy raised an eyebrow and locked her eyes on the colt, wondering who Marcus Smith was as she started to wonder what the colt could do. Normally she overlooked horses who raised in the ranks from the ungraded stakes circuits, but as she watched the stride on the dappled gray she couldn't help but nudge her father to ask a question.

"Who's Marcus Smith?" she asked him when he looked down at her, showing him the gray.

"Southern California and Louisiana trainer, mostly," Ian shrugged, pointing the man out in the crowd. Cindy locked eyes on him. "His entrant in this one is capable, but I hardly think he's up to the competition."

Cindy nodded, gluing her eyes on the gray in any case.

The race went off without a hitch, and Cindy followed he path of the gray as the eight horses pushed for position past the grandstand. Running Groom was up in third, and Warrior was last rounding the turn. That was how it was throughout the rest of the backstretch, the gray holding his own as the field swept down to the homestretch.

Cindy watched Warrior roar around horses, his black legs pumping as he rose and fell upon the field of horses. The race was over at the quarter pole as the black exploded down the stretch. As Warrior pulled away to win by six, Cindy watched the rest of the race unfold. Running Groom pulled a gutsy maneuver on the side, dodging by a tired Spyro to emerge in second, his lanky gray body covered in girt to the point where he looked brown. There was a whoop of excitement coming from March Smith's box, and she saw a group of men raising their fists in the air as though they hadn't seen the black horse so far out front.

"Let's get down to the winner's circle, Cin," Ian said to her, nodding for the stairwell down. As Cindy stood in the winner's circle, with Warrior standing sweaty and dirty next to her, she could see Running Groom out on the track, his back steaming as his crew of trainers and owners clustered around him happily. Cindy could see the grins on their faces, and wondered to herself if she would ever be that happy. As she watched the commotion over the gray, she caught one of the men, she assumed an assistant for Marcus Smith, looking back at her. One if his hands rested on the colt's sweat soaked neck, and another was grasping the reins as the gray shifted around him. She felt her eyes widen a bit at the surprise of being caught, accompanied by the hot flush in her cheeks when he grinned at her. She looked quickly away.

The pictures were taken and Warrior was led out of the winner's circle, his own body steaming in the cool, winter air. Cindy watched as the black was led out of the winner's circle and back down the track to the barns. Running Groom had been led back already and his entourage was gone. Cindy stared out at the track for a moment, her family filing out of the winner's circle around her, before she let the gray vanish from her mind.

Nearly a week later, Cindy stood quietly underneath the barn as the rain poured down. It had been raining for two days, and the track had been such slop that the horses could barely do more than jog. Cindy had worked Joy over the inner turf course, trying to get her prepared for the Las Virgenes while the dirt track sat demolished on the outside.

Cindy frowned out at the rain, leaning against the stable opening as the water came down in sheets. Inside the barn, she could hear the horses shifting silently in their bedding, warm and dry. Cindy could feel the spray from the rain drifting into the barn and hitting her in the face as she stared out quietly. Inwardly, she worried about how Joy would take the cold mud in the Las Virgenes. It was a given now that the rain would continue through the weekend. Joy had never been asked to run through such muck, and now Cindy found herself questioning everything.

"Hey, Cin," she heard Faith call her. Cindy turned around and saw Faith approaching with Josie in tow. "We're headed out to the clinic to pick up Ann. She spent the morning with Angel."

"Want to come along?" Josie asked, acting like she already knew the answer. Cindy and Ann hadn't been speaking since Angel's breakdown, but Cindy didn't particularly care anymore. If the other girl wanted an apology, Cindy sure as hell wasn't giving her one.

"You know, I think I'll skip that," Cindy said, and Josie shrugged.

"You guys are going to have to come to terms eventually," her cousin stated, giving Cindy a concerned look. Faith stood silently, watching Cindy sigh.

"I just made a decision countless trainers have made before," she said, shaking her head.

"If she can't handle that, then screw it. I'm not going to deal with her anymore."

"Cindy," Josie replied, drifting off before she threw up her hands. "Fine, I'm not going to beg either of you to get over it. Faith and I will be at the clinic picking up Ann, if anyone asks."

"Fine," Cindy said, turning away and not looking back as they left.

The next day, Cindy stood in the paddock of Santa Anita, watching her filly with a grin on her face. She could barely make out the drizzle in the air, but the muddy track and the cold didn't worry Cindy. She could only see Joy.

"I assume you know your strategy," Ashleigh said as Cindy practically bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"I know it," Cindy said disinterestedly to Ashleigh. Joy was shaking her dark mane, her smoky body dancing over the paddock walkway. The filly was gorgeous, even compared to the chestnut beauty of Ambience and Creating Bliss. Ambience was the easy favorite, and she acted her part. The chestnut walked collectedly along, the white star radiating through the drizzle. Sunday Stroll and Light of Stars, who had raced against Joy in the Santa Ynez, were also receiving looks from the bettors.

"Ready, Cin?" Josie asked she walked up. Cindy nodded, looking down at herself in the colors she had chosen for her own personal stable. Granted, it was a one horse stable, but she already had dreams of running fleets of horses under her gray, blue, and white silks.

"Absolutely," Cindy nodded eagerly, watching as the fillies began to circle toward their stalls. Ashleigh silently gave Cindy a leg up into the saddle, telling her a few tips that Cindy already knew and therefore did not listen to. Joy snorted and flicked her ears back to listen to Cindy, who readied herself in the saddle.

"Good luck," she could hear Ashleigh behind her, and Cindy only nodded, feeling Joy stride out purposely toward the track.

The moment they set foot on what was supposed to be the dirt of the outer track, Joy's hooves sank into deep mud. Cindy frowned as the filly's feet made sucking noises each time she lifted and put down a hoof. Joy swept her ears back, not liking the feeling.

The field began to warm up in the far turn, and Joy began to settle into the feeling of getting mud kicked up at her as other fillies jogged up the track to the starting gate. As the field slowed at the finish line, where the starting gate was set up for the mile long race, Cindy slowed with Joy and waited for the field to move into line.

Sunday Stroll and Light of Stars moved into the one and two posts. A large Deputy Commander filly named Goddess of War settled into gate three, while a big, local favorite named Pink Diamond slid into gate four. Joy moved easily into gate five, her dark tail swishing casually as Cindy went to work above her. Ambience and Creating Bliss were the last to load, and then the gates banged open.

Joy was off like a shot with Cindy pushing hard against her neck. The splotched white and gray filly flew to the lead, settling on the rail as Cindy let up a little, raising in the saddle to let the filly run at her own pace. The rest of the fillies chased after Joy, but Cindy had a small smile on her face. Joy was running easy.

The race went by quickly, and already Joy was flying unchallenged into the homestretch. Cindy nearly laughed out loud as she felt the filly switch strides and power forward. She pulled out the crop and flicked it by the filly's eye before reaching back to slap Joy a few times to drill home her point. Joy flew, her head stretched out to the wire.

Then Cindy gasped. To her outside she saw Ambience appear as easily as though she were walking on water. The mud was not deterring the other filly in the slightest, and all of a sudden Joy was shoved into a duel to the finish.

"Come on!" Cindy shouted, reaching back again to slap Joy on the hindquarters. The filly's reaction was to pin back her ears and surge, trying to shake free from the chestnut. Ambience kept on at Joy's side, not phased in the least.

Cindy flicked the crop by Joy's eye and then back to slap it against her side, pushing hard with her hands. Joy gave all she had, and pushed her nose forward as the wire slipped overhead.

Rapidly the fillies slowed down, and Joy did so faster than Ambience, who slid past easily to slow down in the turn. Joy snorted and decreased her speed quickly, lowering her head and slipping tiredly in the mud.

"Whoa," Cindy said, slowing the filly and putting a hand on Joy's soaked neck. The filly was steaming all over, but she let Cindy turn her and head back to the grandstand. At the sight of the grandstand before her, and the winner's circle partially in view, Cindy grinned at the near future. She couldn't wait to get her filly in the winner's circle.

As they trotted back to the people's cheers, Cindy waved and laughed. Joy stumbled in the mud and caught herself quickly, slowing in front of the gauntlet of reporters and shying out of pure fatigue. She lifted her head up and blew out of red rimmed nostrils, eyeing the stands out of white ringed eyes. Cindy only patted her filly's neck and urged her into the winner's circle.

(The end, in an incomplete way.)


End file.
